


【相二/智翔】感激我遇见

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 78,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	1. 第一章

“你说你要去当大野智的助理？”正在吃咖喱饭的樱井翔顾不得正含着饭，大声地表示着吃惊。

相叶雅纪瞥了樱井翔一眼。

“嗯！”他点点头，“今天去面试的，说是下周给我答复。”

樱井吞下口里的饭，再喝了一口水，“那你有见到他吗？”

“大野和他，都见到了。”相叶虽然不太明白樱井说的“他”是指哪一个，但还是老老实实地将今天面试的情形一五一十地说了出来。

相叶喜欢了一个大明星的经纪人。

他将这归根于樱井的追星行为。

樱井一直很喜欢一个叫大野智的歌手。加入歌迷会，逢演唱会必去看，有杂必买，至于那些签名会之类的，更加是不会少得了樱井的身影。身为樱井的死党兼同居人，相叶被他拉着去陪同的时间不在少数。于是，相叶也被洗脑成了大野的粉丝，只是他远没有樱井狂热。

而且，相叶觉得真正吸引了他的，是大野的经纪人——二宫和也。

二宫长着一张丝毫不输任何明星的好看容颜，而且还长得十分可爱，三十岁还能让人误以为他未成年，手头上除了大野之外，还带着几个二线演员和歌手。

二宫有时也会上一些艺能界的番组，他风趣幽默，笑起来像个明星一样耀眼，卖起萌来又讨人喜欢得一塌糊涂。身为经纪人的二宫，他的推特和博客人气爆棚，受欢迎的程度甚至不亚于他手头上的合约艺人，绝对是艺能界里数一数二的金牌经纪人。

要说是什么时候迷上了二宫，相叶也说不清楚，反正二宫的身影就像落在土地的雨滴，慢慢地渗入了相叶的心。

所以，当他的死党横山裕告诉他，二宫正在为大野物色新的助理时，他才大着胆子去面试。

第一次近距离见到二宫本人，相叶紧张得连话都说不清楚，一直背着的手在互相揉搓。倒是大野对他挺满意的，所以相叶觉得自己的胜算还是挺大的。

“这次见到二宫，和以前有什么不同？”樱井吃完饭，打开报纸，边看边问。

“他很好看！超级好看的！他工作时的眼神很凌厉，但他对大野桑又很温柔，说话的声调都软软的，像棉花糖一样。”

樱井看着相叶流露出花痴的眼神，垂下的眼神黯淡了下来，但沉醉在见到二宫本人的兴奋之中的相叶一点都没有发现，仍滔滔不绝地讲着今天的所见所闻。

“还有哦，翔酱，大野桑超级平易近人的，一点明星架子都没有，连OFF状态都超可爱的！”

“你觉得成功的机率有多高？”

“应该挺高的，”相叶笑了起来，漆黑的眼珠闪闪发亮，“因为当大野桑听到我会化妆的时候，他很开心，他说请一个会化妆的助理，他就可以有更多的时间睡觉了。”

“哈？”

樱井在心里忍不住想吐槽，当年在学校很多人都鄙视相叶这个爱好，没想到今时今日却成了相叶的敲门砖。

第二天一早，在相叶还没摆脱起床气，迷迷糊糊刷着牙的时候，二宫的电话打来了。

挂了电话之后，相叶跑到樱井的房间，将还在睡梦中的樱井摇醒。

“翔酱！翔酱！我真的成功了！”

樱井睁开朦胧睡眼，只见嘴角还残留着白色牙膏泡沫的相叶坐在自己床边，一恍神，还以为是春梦。

樱井伸出手指将相叶的泡沫抹去，“雅纪……”

“嗯？”相叶用袖子擦了擦嘴，“翔酱你醒了没？我有话和你说。”

樱井的神智这才慢慢苏醒过来，心一惊，将触碰过相叶的手收到被单下，撑起身体坐了起来。

“今天是周末，你干嘛这么早叫醒我？”樱井别过脸，故意不去看睡衣扣子又漏扣两颗的相叶。

“刚才二宫打给我！是二宫亲自打哦！他说录取我了！让我下午去报到！你看！”相叶将手机递给樱井看，“这是大野的住所地址哦！”

“那很好。你要好好加油哦。”

相叶一直处在兴奋之中，丝毫没有留意到樱井渐渐暗了下去的眼神。

下午两点半，相叶根据二宫发来的地址，准时按响了大野家的门铃。

开门的人是二宫。

当相叶小心翼翼地换好拖鞋进了屋，大野才揉着鸡窝一样的乱发从卧室走出来。

“哦？相叶来了？”大野打着呵欠，眼里有些红丝，看着很累的样子。

“这家伙昨晚录音搞得挺晚的，所以睡到现在。”二宫解释了一下，“相叶先生，过来填一下表，办一下入职手续，我明天回公司的时候顺便带过去。”

“好的。”相叶连忙恭敬地跟二宫来到客厅，认真地按二宫的吩咐办起入职手续来。

当明星的助理，保密协议是最重要的一环，一旦相叶泄露大野的任何秘密，违约金将是惊人的天文数字。

相叶的目光落在那个吓人的金额上，二宫看出相叶的顾虑。

“相叶先生有出卖大野智私隐的念头吗？”

二宫刻意提高了嗓音，把聚精汇神看着入职合同的相叶吓了一跳。

相叶摇摇头，“我不会！”

“那你怕什么？你不做这些违约的事，自然是不用赔钱的。”

二宫的手指沿着那些条款慢慢流走，相叶觉得这个人说话仿佛带着一种魔力，让人不自觉地相信他。

相叶匆匆地将剩下的条款看了一遍，便签上名字和盖了章。

“欢迎你成为我团队的一员，相叶雅纪。”二宫接过合同，朝相叶伸出了手。

此时的二宫还不知道，相叶对于能和他握手，心跳加速到了什么样的一个程度。


	2. 第二章

相叶雅纪，二十八岁，短期大学毕业，毕业后在婚庆公司工作，任职化妆师和摄影师。

坐在公司的办公椅上，二宫拿着相叶的简历反复查看，却想不明白大野为什么会一眼看中这人来当自己的助理。

明明就冒冒失失的，这样的人当助理，会不会反而要他去帮忙擦屁股？

二宫记得自己就这个问题问过大野，却得到一个明显是敷衍的答案。

说什么相叶长得很好看？

真那么好看，就让他签回去好好培养算了，当个助理不是挺浪费的吗？

不过，相叶有个特质倒是挺明显的，就是很老实，看着就不会撒谎。二宫觉得这样的人，就算麻烦不断，也不会去陷害大野。毕竟是放在身边的人，如果是个定时炸弹，那就太过危险了。

二宫将相叶的档案放到柜子里锁好，打开手机，调出大野今天的行程，他决定还是跟着去看看，如果相叶做得让他不满意，他一定会毫不犹豫地解决掉。

今天，也是让相叶很紧张的一天，压力丝毫不输于面试那一刻。

第一天的工作安排，二宫已经提前发送给他，车钥匙也给了他。他今天要先送大野去录音室，下午的行程则是去拍摄新单的宣传册。

看似简单，但相叶仍担心。

虽然毕业后从事的也是服务性质的工作，但服务对象一般都是普通人，对于超级歌星大野智，他看到的只是舞台上、电视上的那一面，私下的状态是怎样，他一点都拿捏不准。

毕竟不少明星有着显然不同的两面性，他怎么敢确定大野台上台下都是一样呢。

比预定时间早了半小时将车停在了大野公寓的停车场。由于一早登记过，门卫在对相叶进行简单比对之后，便让他进去了。

大野是个贪睡的人，所以二宫将他家的钥匙也给了相叶。

果然，当相叶打开大野家门时，只亮着小夜灯的玄关，漆黑的客厅，通通都在显示着，这个家的主人还在熟睡中。

相叶换了鞋，朝大野的睡房走去。

相叶礼貌地敲了敲门，等了三十秒，没回应。

再敲，再等，仍是没回应。

相叶看了看时钟，想起二宫交代的话，决定还是开门亲自去将大歌星叫醒好了。

轻轻地开门进去，相叶小声地说了一句“失礼了。”

大野真如相叶所料，窝在被子里睡得香甜。

等到相叶将大野叫醒，拖出被窝，梳洗，吃完早餐，出发时间，正好和预期的一样。

坐在驾驶位上，相叶看着坐在后排的大野又进入了梦乡，心里庆幸自己今天早到了。

车子平平稳稳地到达录音室，其他工作人员也已经到位，都在等着大野。

大野抬头看了看钟，转过头对相叶说：“相叶君，我会在这里录到中午，午餐麻烦你准备一下，我不挑食。中间这段时间，你可以在外面自己消磨一下，离开录音室也没关系的。三点左右我们要到摄影室。”

相叶从办理入职手续到现在，第一次听大野说了这么一大段话，一时间有点愣了。

印象中的大野，在舞台上魅力四射，唱歌跳舞无一不是他的杀人利器，他是舞台的帝王，举手投足之间霸气尽现。

而现实中的大野，脱去了巨星的光环，亲切随和，毫无架子，简直让相叶有点受宠若惊。

相叶看着大野进了录音室，自己则坐在外面的办公桌上，打开手提电脑，通过二宫提供的帐号密码，登入了大野的推特帐号。

大野其实有两个推特帐号，一个是大众都知道，超级歌星大野智，另一个则是只有二宫才知道的，大野私人的推特。公众号一般让大野的助理来操作，发一些与工作相关的图片，偶尔和饭们互动一下。至于私号的相关事宜，二宫则没有告诉相叶。

当然，相叶也没有去问得太过清楚，身为助理，他知道什么时候该说些什么。

二宫在中午时份出现，彼时相叶和大野正在吃着便当。

“二宫先生。”相叶一见到二宫，紧张得立刻站了起来。

“Nino。”大野边吃边打了个招呼。

二宫朝他们点点头，并示意相叶坐下继续吃。

“二宫先生吃了没？我不知道你过来，所以没有准备你的午饭。”相叶放下筷子，“我现在去买。”

“不用啦。”二宫摆摆手，“我吃过了。”

大概是看到二宫过来了，大野快速将饭吃完，两人坐到一起沟通上午录音的情况。

相叶见状，也赶快将饭搞掂，然后去便利店买了两罐咖啡回来。

二宫看着递过来的咖啡，觉得这家伙还挺机灵的。

聊了一会，二宫起身向录音室的工作人员逐一表示感谢。相叶看了看时间，拿起东西准备到车库开车。

看着相叶坐的电梯关上门，二宫这才开口，“听说你今天很准时到？”

“嗯。”大野打了个呵欠，“相叶君提前了半小时来接我，而且早餐什么的都备好，不起来感觉很对不起他。”

“看来你的眼光挺准的。这次看上的是个会干活的。”

二宫讨论正经事时那一脸的正经，让大野不免有点心虚。

相叶求职表上最吸引大野眼球的，不是他过往的工作经历，而是他的联系人那栏填了一个名字——

樱井翔！


	3. 第三章

开车将大野送了回家，相叶再将保姆车停好在车库里，然后坐公车回家。

今天下午，相叶开车将大野和二宫送到摄影室，二宫看大野拍了几张之后便走了，剩下相叶陪着大野，直到今天的拍摄完成。

下了公车之后，相叶经过公寓楼下的便利店，想起家里没有啤酒了，就顺便带了一些回去。

开了门，樱井正坐在沙发上看着报纸。

“嗨，回来了？”已经洗了澡的樱井穿着家居服，连空气中都仿佛沾染了他的水汽。

“嗯。”相叶换好鞋，将啤酒放到茶几上，“要喝吗？”

“好。”樱井伸手接过来，开了一罐。“第一天当大歌星的助理，感觉怎样？”

“出乎意料地好哦。”

对于相叶来说，大野是个很好相处的人。私下毫无架子，为人虽然有点迷糊，但平时需要照顾的地方也不是特别多，作为他的助理，尽量让他在闲时多睡觉，那么他工作时就能加倍顺利，录音也好，拍摄也好，通通都不会太难。

相叶虽然有点怕生，但他从小独立，加上他一直是大野的歌迷，对大野有一种早就认识的熟悉感，这一切都让他的工作更容易上手。

“翔酱？”相叶注意到樱井的目光仍落在报纸上，对他说的话似乎没怎么在意，“你不是大野的歌迷吗？”

“歌迷归歌迷啊。我喜欢听他唱歌，喜欢看他跳舞，但不代表我会像喜欢一个普通人那样喜欢他哪。”

樱井的话让相叶一下子迷茫了起来。

什么是喜欢一个普通人那样的喜欢？

“翔酱今天说的话好深奥哦。”

樱井看着相叶那撅起的菱形嘴，笑了起来，“没什么，你工作得开心就好。”

相叶也开了一罐，喝了一点，“今天二宫先生也来了录音室呢。”

樱井闻言，握着啤酒的手顿了顿，微微低下头，额发垂了下来，“感觉怎样？”

“刚开始的时候，我看到他都会心跳加速，超级紧张的。”

相叶细细地回想着，见到二宫的每一分钟对他来说都极度珍贵。

二宫穿着休闲西装，走起路来有点小猫背，说话的时候带着和年龄不符的幼齿感，有几分可爱，又有几分萌。

光是听他对自己说话，相叶便已觉心花怒放了。而且听他的语气，对自己今天的表现应该是挺满意的。

唯一的遗憾，大概是今天二宫没有在摄影室留到最后，所以他未能再载二宫一程。而大野明天的行程又不紧，所以他无需在大野家留宿。

明明知道二宫住在大野隔壁，却不能上去一窥究竟，这一点，让相叶很是心痒。

“真是搞不懂你。别人都是喜欢在镁光下闪闪发光的明星，你却偏偏喜欢那个站在他们背后的经纪人。”

“是啊，我也搞不懂。”

相叶也知道自己傻，别人买杂志看的是那占了大篇幅的人气爱豆，他却为了豆腐块里不经意入了镜的经纪人，还小心地剪下来珍藏。

一头栽进单恋的旋涡里，沉溺在名叫二宫和也的海洋里，相叶知道自己没救了。

第二天的行程是跟大野到海边进行户外拍摄，相叶在中午时分到达大野家，并带去了便当。

相叶开门进来后看到大野坐在沙发上，手里拿着乐谱正在轻声哼唱。

“你来了。”大野看了看相叶手里的便当，“我早餐吃得比较饱，你把我那份便当拿给Nino吧，他应该才刚起来。玄关那里有他家的钥匙。”

“好的。”

放下自己那份便当，相叶拿起一份汉堡肉，并到玄关的钥匙盒里拿走写着二宫名字的钥匙，来到了二宫的门前。

相叶看着自己的掌心沁出汗，心跳一昧加速，根本无法安静下来。

第一次，到喜欢的人的家里。

第一次呢！还是单独！

相叶此刻早已忘记自己是因为工作的关系而来到二宫的家门前，抖着手将钥匙插进匙孔，开了门。

屋里一片黑暗，半点光都没有。

相叶伸手将玄关和走廊的灯打开。

二宫的家比大野的要小，应该是一房一厅的简约结构。超大的电视放在客厅正中央，游戏手柄随意放在沙发上，卫生问题倒是处理得挺好，吃过的零食袋子都有好好放到垃圾袋里。

相叶放下便当，顺着昏暗的灯光，来到二宫的房间前。

他在房里？他还在睡觉吗？

手搭在门把上，相叶好不容易平复的心跳又加速了起来。

熟睡中的二宫……

相叶咽了一下口水，然后轻轻开了门。

“二宫先生……”相叶的声音很轻，但在黑暗中，其实是很明显的。

没有回应。

相叶走进房里，反手将门关上，动作仍是轻轻的。

“二宫先生……”

相叶又喊了一声。

如果不是阳光从窗帘的边缘偷偷渗进来，房里几乎是黑得伸手不见五指。隐约间，相叶看到床上有人，他突然有点不太敢走过去。

万一床上不只一个人呢？

有了这个认知之后，相叶呆站了几秒，后来想想，如果真是那样，大野应该也不会让他过来叫醒二宫吧？于是相叶又大着胆子走到了二宫的床边。

相叶在二宫的床边蹲了下来，温柔地看着那个露在被单外的可爱脸蛋。

二宫的头发睡得蓬了起来，乱糟糟的感觉配上那好看的眉眼，白嫩的皮肤，如果不是早知道他是个三十岁的成年人，相叶会误为他是个比自己还小的未成年呢。

这么温柔的一张脸，光是看着就能让人觉得心生欢喜。相叶就这么看着熟睡中的二宫，觉得心中对二宫的爱恋，又没道理地加深了几分。

二宫大概非常累，完全没有察觉到被别人注视，仍旧睡得很沉。相叶看了看时间，觉得再这样坐在床边看下去，估计会误了大野的行程，只好起身去将窗帘拉开。

初夏正午的阳光带着温暖的温度闯进了二宫黑暗的睡房。

“嗯……”被阳光刺了眼，二宫无意识地抬起手挡了挡，窗前那模糊的人影让他心一惊，定下神来睁开眼睛。

在确定那人是相叶之后，二宫心里第一个反应是大野这次说的话真的没错。

相叶很好看！

不是一般的好看！

是非常非常好看！

相叶站在窗前，阳光洒在他身上，像是镀上了光圈，亚麻色的头发变成了闪耀的金色，那双仿佛自带美瞳般的眼睛就这么直直地看过来，二宫对上了他的视线。

四周很安静，二宫听到自己的心跳突然加了速。

原来，美丽的东西总是可以轻易地吸引目光。

“二宫先生，该起来了。”

有点沙哑的声音，听起来却带着点性感的味道。

二宫不知道自己是不是刚睡醒导致神智不清楚，所以他觉得他得立刻起床，让自己的头脑清醒清醒。

“嗯。”

二宫坐了起来，睡衣扣子不知何时解开了两颗，胸前白皙的肌肤若隐若现地在相叶眼前晃动，这画面对相叶来说，香艳得太过分了，只好别过脸去，假装在整理垂了下来的窗帘。

二宫没发现相叶的异样，倒是觉得自己今天从醒来开始一直在盯着相叶看。

相叶很瘦，穿着长袖T恤和深蓝色的修身牛仔裤，显得腿特别长，腰肢的线条特别好看。

光这么一个侧脸，加上这样的身材，如果早几年遇上，估计二宫一定会拼命说服这人把卖身契签给自己，他一定能将他捧红，赚得盆满钵满。

可惜呀，已经过了最佳的出道年纪了。

二宫叹了口气，暗自惋惜。

听到二宫的叹气声，相叶转过头来，却无法从二宫脸上看出些什么，只觉得二宫这么坐在床上，靠着床背，衣衫有点不整，让他忍不住有点心猿意马。

“二宫先生，我带了便当，就放在餐桌上。我先回大野桑那边了，不然要耽误出发时间了。”

二宫看着相叶快步走出自己的睡房，又看看那被相叶绑起的窗帘。

啊……

二宫伸了一下懒腰，看着从窗外落进来的光斑，他突然觉得相叶很像阳光。

耀眼，而又温暖。

相叶离开二宫家，在反手关上门的时候，忍不住将手捂住心脏位置。

掌心下，心脏跳得快速而有力。

第一次和二宫如此近距离地接触，和昨天的工作化不一样，私下的二宫，在他面前毫无防备的样子，这种姿态让相叶觉得自己爱得更加义无返顾了。

待相叶回到大野家里，大野已经将行李准备好，随时可以起行了。

“不好意思，让大野桑久等了。”相叶连忙从大野手里接过行李包。

“O酱，私下就这么叫好了。别太拘紧。”

相叶有点意外，但还是开心地点点头，“O酱。”

大野有驾照，可二宫曾强调过最好还是别让他开，而且如果希望工作顺利的话，最好的方法就是让大野多睡觉。

昨天的大野也如二宫所说的那样，一上车就倒在后排睡了个香甜。可今天的大野，主动地坐到了副驾驶位上。

相叶偷偷看了看大野，对方戴了顶鸭舌帽，遮去一大半可爱的脸蛋，让相叶无法窥得他真实的表情。

“呐，相叶。”

“是！”相叶的注意力虽然仍在路面上，但因大野这么一叫唤，明显将车速降了下来，“什么事？”

“你说过你和朋友一起合租，朋友是指那个写在面试表上的联系人吗？”

大野没想过这么简单的一句话，竟然在他心里演练了好久。

他一直在想，到底要怎么问才显得自然，才显得不带有强烈的目的性。

可是问出口的那一刻，他觉得相叶一定会认为他很奇怪。

相叶开着车，但还是回以了莫名的目光。

“你说的是樱井翔？”

那个人的名字就这么直白地在相叶口中说出来，大野却还是会无法自控地屏住了呼吸。

“啊，嗯……”

“是的，我和他一起合租一间公寓。”

“你和他很要好？”

“我老家在千叶，他是我高中时大我一届的前辈，我们认识很久了。出来东京工作之后他一直都很关照我，知道我收入不高，便提出一起合租，他真的是一个很棒的人。”

大野聚精会神地听相叶滔滔不绝地讲着关于樱井翔的一切事，生怕漏掉任何一点信息。

“对了，他也是智君的粉丝呢！超级的那种！他好像都会常去你的演唱会和一些活动现场哦。他长得很帅很好看，肩很溜的。”说到激动处，相叶还单手握方向盘，比划了一下肩的位置。

“嗯！我知道哦。”

大野托着腮望向窗外，车已经开上了沿海高速公路，闪着银光的海面在涌动，像大野的思绪。

大野知道单纯如相叶，是不会猜到他的心思的，连他自己都没想过自己会有这么多心思的一天。

一切，只因为自己喜欢了那个应援了自己很久的粉丝

——樱井翔！

忘记是什么时候开始，在演唱会上会特别留意有没有那个大眼睛的漂亮男饭，在签售会上见到他，会握着他的手握得特别久，给他的签名会签得特别好看，甚至还会偷偷去查FANSCLUB的资料，只为知道那人的姓名、电话、地址。

但即使知道了樱井的一切，大野仍感觉两人间的距离不是一星半点的遥远，直至命运安排了相叶来到他身边应聘助理，他才感觉到自己那份说不出口的暗恋，终于有见到曙光的一天了。

尽管还不知道要怎么去结识樱井，可今天从相叶口中了解到樱井的一些事情，又让大野觉得那看不见的距离在一点一点地缩短。

希望，永远都在前方。


	4. 第四章

成为大野助理已经满一个月了，相叶觉得自己从最初的战战兢兢，到后来的得心应手，过程顺利得让他惊讶。

他是非常了解自己的，从来就不是一步能登天的天才，成功也是要靠背后付出无数艰辛的努力，在做好大野助理这件事上，也是一样。

在不时可以近距离接触到二宫之后，相叶更是小心翼翼。

害怕自己暗恋的心情被知晓，从而被解雇。

但又趁着二宫不注意的时候，放肆贪婪地凝视着深爱的人。

怎么办？

越看越喜欢！

到底该怎么办？

二宫比他年长，处事得体稳重，那种难言的魅力总是不经意地散发，让相叶心动不已。

而随着相叶的工作越来越上手，二宫对他也越来越放心，并减少插手相关事宜，放心地将大部分的工作直接安排给他。结果导致相叶少了见到二宫的机会。 

越是见不到，相叶的心里越是想念！

所以今晚的GTV周年晚会，即使大野对他说可以不用他陪伴的，他反而坚持要一同来，美其名曰：照顾酒量极浅的大野。

其实他是想见二宫。

在他知道二宫也会出席之后，他就也想要去参加。尽管他知道大野是怕他无聊才打算让他回家的，但他却用大野酒量的问题来说服大野让自己去参加这场充满应酬意味的宴会。

大野倒不是什么固执的人，加上联想到自己的酒量，尽管到时二宫也在场，他最后也觉得还是让相叶一起参加这种无聊的宴会更好。

事实上，大野是一点都不喜欢这种场合的，但GTV和他合作多年，音乐番组更是大力协助大野宣传单曲和专辑，所以卖人情给面子这种事，出道快十年的大野，再天然也必须懂得。

新单的发售日期已公布，预定数量保持一贯水准，并呈上升的状态，所以大野在完成了录音和封面及PV的拍摄之后，便进入了宣传的工作日程。

因此今晚的大野，盛装现身。

一身黑色西装，酒红色的蝴蝶结，加上相叶给他精心处理的发型，和OFF状态下的呆萌判若两人，英气逼人。

二宫倒是因为工作的关系，直接从公司出发。

作为大野的助理，相叶今晚则是穿了一件藏色休闲西装，虽然低调，但却掩盖不了他的帅气和亲切感。

两人一同在大野家出发。

“相叶，”坐在后座的大野看着窗外的风景后退，已是华灯初上的夜晚了，入夜的东京，拥有着繁华大都市的标准美丽，“一会要拜托你了。”

大野对这种应酬宴会很苦手，酒量几乎可以说是他的软肋，因此二宫一般会帮他挡掉不少酒，以前大野身边没有专属助理的时候，靠的就是二宫。

“O酱请放心，我已经联系好放心的代驾，到时如果我真的喝醉了，就让代驾送我们回去。”

今天下午，二宫特意打电话给相叶交代过大野酒量不佳的事，叮嘱他在今晚的宴会上要好好帮大野。

毕竟小助理喝醉了是小事，大歌星喝醉了就容易变成谈资了。

“虽然相叶比我和Nino小，但是感觉很可靠呢。”

相叶闻言笑了笑，“那是因为智君的人真的很好，坦白说，刚开始的时候，我还是很害怕的。毕竟智君是成名已久的巨星，我又没在艺能界工作的经验，好怕搞砸了事情会给智君带来麻烦。”

“大概是缘份吧。”大野想，这缘份是樱井带来的，连接起他和相叶之间亦公亦私的友谊。

到达GTV富丽堂皇的大堂时，早有一大波的媒体守在那里，每一位到场的嘉宾都是极有份量，记者们也不敢怠慢，长枪短炮不停拍照。

大野也不例外。

下车前，他稍稍吸了口气，启动了工作模式，优雅自在地推开车门，对着各种镜头，露着最职业化，也最好看的笑容，礼貌地和各路记者朋友互动，说着恭贺的话语。

相叶则将车开到车库停好，刚锁了车门就看到从计程车下来的二宫。

“二宫先生？”控制不了自己，相叶几乎是人随声动来到了二宫的面前，“我以为你开车来呢。”

“不开了，一会少不了要喝酒应酬，懒得找代驾。”二宫看了看相叶，不得不说，稍微穿得正式一点，相叶的帅气就全面爆发了，浅栗色的发色和利落的发型都好看到不行。

二宫移开视线，落在停在另一边的大野的车，“一会记得我和你说过的，别让那大叔喝太多，不然丢人就麻烦。”

“是。”

相叶跟在二宫身旁，心花怒放却不敢表露半点。

二宫这么精明的人，几乎是一眼就能将他看穿，当一切被揭破的时候，他怕自己连站在二宫身旁的资格都会失去。

“电视台里的人都不能得罪，小心处理，大叔虽然平时迷迷糊糊的，但应酬的事你还是让他来好了，他都出道这么久，除了酒量差一点，别的都没有问题的。”

二宫一边快步地走向电梯，一边再交代相叶今晚的事，并没有注意到身旁的相叶眼中不时闪过的爱慕眼神。

二宫今晚选择了一身深蓝色条纹西装，也系上了领带，可见其隆重对待的态度，精心梳理过的发型也不似平时在公司那般随性。入职一个月，相叶是第一次见到二宫本人在他面前展露出金牌经纪人的范，气场全开，让他的心跳一下子飚得更高。

两人进了电梯，相叶只敢将视线落在不停跳升的数字上。镜面般的电梯，相叶不知道自己的心思会在哪一眼里泄露出去，他害怕被二宫厌恶。

当电梯门缓缓打开，相叶跟随着二宫进入到宴会里。

宴会还没开始，那些到了场的人士正互相应酬，用那些官腔，说着无关痛痒的话题。

相叶找到大野，并先二宫一步站在了大野身旁。他知道他今晚的工作开始了，情爱必须放一边。

然而还不等宴会结束，二宫便觉得让相叶今晚来帮大野挡酒，真说不上是多正确的一件事。

倒不是说相叶今晚的表现不好，他酒量不浅，只是主动灌相叶的人太多了，有些人甚至借口和大野喝酒，最后却变成了对相叶劝酒。

二宫本来是想着有相叶在，自己就可以安心地和电视台一众高层好好应酬一番，以便自己带的艺人能拿到更多的宣传机会。毕竟相叶信誓旦旦地保证过他的酒量，然而一回头，相叶便被一堆人灌得兴高采烈，仰着头一杯又一杯。

等到二宫上前阻止的时候，相叶小麦色的脸蛋早已透着淡淡的红晕。

二宫将已经脚步不稳的相叶扯到身后，四处看了看，却找不到大野的踪影。

“二宫！二宫！”围着相叶劝酒的，是电视台里手握几个访谈番组的制作人高桥，“你上哪给找来这么帅又这么好玩的助理？”高桥笑得有点轻挑，“害得大野桑一杯都喝不到啦！”

二宫知道这个高桥喜好男色，但凡长得帅一点的男人，他都明着暗着来勾搭，以前就常常视大野为目标，没想到这次却看上了相叶。

“是呢！相叶是新请来的小助理，很多规矩他不懂，还请高桥先生别和他小孩子一般见识。”二宫陪着笑脸，打着圆场。

“二宫先生……”

身后的相叶，小声地叫唤着二宫的名字，并用力地拉着他的衣袖。二宫能感觉到相叶的醉意已经上来了，看来，得找到大野尽快离开，反正现在已经是宴会的尾声了，就算现在离开也是正常的。

高桥知道二宫不好惹，毕竟能混成金牌经纪人，背后的资源和势力也是不能小看，于是随便扯了几句废话便走开了。

二宫刚想回头和相叶说他们要走，结果手机传来了邮件声。

原来大野嫌无聊，让相叶当挡箭牌之后，就趁着二宫和相叶不注意，偷偷溜了回家。

“这个大叔……”二宫无奈地嘟嚷了一句，将手机放回口袋，转过身去，拉起相叶便往门外走。

大概是真的喝多了，相叶也不多言，任由二宫扯着他的衣袖往外走。

走廊很安静，只有他们的脚步声。

“能自己回家吗？”二宫回头问。

相叶垂着脑袋，微微摇了摇。

二宫看不清他的表情，因为被相叶的额发挡住了。但二宫无法就这么放任不管。

他看重这个入职才一个月的家伙。

他手上除了大野这个超级巨星之外，还带着三个二线演员，只有大野是一直有助理协助，其他三个都是依靠公司的工作人员。

只不过大野的助理，一直都在不停地更换。个中原因复杂得让二宫头疼。

好不容易找到了像相叶这样既让大野满意，也让他放心的，他自然是有所偏心。

所以，二宫决定送相叶回家。

二宫知道相叶住在哪里，一幢普通的公寓，有一个合租人，据说是很要好的朋友。这些信息在他决定要聘用相叶时便已调查得很清楚了。

的士停了之后，二宫将一直处于迷糊状态的相叶扶上了楼。在相叶家门口，二宫在相叶的身上找着钥匙，在翻遍衣袋无果的情况下，他将手伸入了相叶的裤袋里。

找到了。

但不知是不是因为今天相叶穿的是西裤，布料偏薄，二宫觉得自己的手隔着那层料子，清楚地感受到了相叶大腿炙热的温度，而他无心的动作惹得相叶的腿颤抖了一下。

“嗯……”

相叶无意识的一声，让二宫突然紧张起来。

明明是正常的举动，怎么反而让自己莫名其妙地尴尬了起来？

二宫抬头看着仍闭着双眼的相叶，对方丝毫没觉得有什么异样，二宫连忙将手和钥匙抽出来，开了门。

屋内漆黑一片，二宫打开灯，没看到有人。他隐约记得相叶喜欢绿色，浅绿色的T恤总是出现了很多次。于是他扶着相叶打开了那间挂着绿色吊饰在门把上的房间。

在看到床上的那一刻，二宫卸力般将相叶放到床上。

一直没醒过来的相叶就这么乖乖地躺在床上，平和有序的呼吸声，似乎暗示他已经进入了梦乡。

二宫本想就这么离开，后来想想，还是帮相叶脱了外套盖张被子吧，反正相叶着凉生病，最后麻烦到的人也还是他。

二宫觉得自己是天字第一号好上司了。

然而，二宫马上就对自己这举动后悔了。

因为，他还没来得及帮相叶脱下外套，就被对方紧紧握住了手腕，半点力都使不出来。

刚才还睡着的相叶猛地睁开眼睛坐了起来，吓了二宫一跳。

“二宫先生……”

相叶用力将二宫拉向自己，另一只手顺势搂上他的腰，将他圈进了自己的世界里。

二宫被相叶的举动吓到，空闲的另一只手连忙抵在相叶胸前以保持距离。

“相叶你干嘛？”二宫的声音拔高并颤抖。

“二宫先生……”

相叶在宴会上喝醉后就不曾清明的眼睛，到此刻仍是失焦无神的，但那圆圆的杏眼这么近距离地凝视着自己，漆黑无瑕的眼珠里只有自己的模样，二宫不得不承认，他的心跳出现了奇怪的速度变化。

“相叶，你清醒一下！”

刚才骤然而生的害怕被相叶这一声磁性的叫唤通通打散，二宫的手卸去了力度，软软地垂在了相叶的胸前。

“二宫和也先生……”

相叶仍是那般望着他，二宫和他四目相对。

二宫是个敏锐的人，更不是未遇到过示好的男人和女人。相叶的眼神在他看来，尽管处于不清醒的状态，但里面的感情却灼热得能将人融化。

他敢说相叶肯定是喜欢自己的！

只是不待二宫反应过来下一步该怎么做的时候，相叶的唇便压了过来，落在了他的唇上。

二宫看着相叶的脸近在咫尺，双目轻闭，睫毛轻颤，温热的唇柔柔的，没有进一步的掠夺，虔诚得如同朝圣一般。

他不由自主地屏住了呼吸，任由相叶的呼吸散在了脸上。酒气从相叶皮肤的毛孔里散发出来，仿佛能醉人。

他不知道为什么自己不用力推开相叶，为什么不拒绝这样的碰触。

好像……跌入了一个网，被细密地包围了。

“我在做梦吗，二宫先生？”

相叶主动拉开距离，二宫觉得那几乎窒息的感觉终于散去。

为什么？

为什么相叶的眼里似是凝了泪一般，通红又水润？

“相叶你——”

二宫的话再次被相叶的动作打断。

那人将头埋在二宫的颈窝里，未等二宫推开他，便已真真正正地熟睡了。

二宫将相叶推回床上，像是落荒而逃般离开了相叶的房间。不料却在关上相叶房门的那一刻，见到了相叶的合租人。

樱井站在玄关处，看着耳垂红得像滴红般的二宫匆匆从相叶的房里出来，一时间愣住了。

樱井没想到自己加班回来会遇到这样的局面，职场上精英的他此刻不知该说什么才好。

“你……你好。”二宫深深吸了口气，“我是相叶的上司，他喝醉了，麻烦你照顾他一下，再见！”

樱井愕然地看着二宫快速离开，过了好一会才想起，刚才二宫经过他身边时，身上似乎沾着相叶贯常使用的香水味道。

他俩发生了什么？


	5. 第五章

二宫匆匆离开相叶的家，冲到楼下拦了的士回家。

下了的士，快步走回家，窝在最舒服的沙发里，二宫觉得刚才在相叶家的事，仿似梦一场。

他能感觉得到自己的心跳很快，唇上的触感也好，相叶近距离放大的脸也好，那声声温柔的呼喊也好，通通萦绕着他，挥之不去。

相叶喜欢自己！

这个猜测让二宫无法冷静下来。

一直以来示好的男人女人都不少，二宫也随心所欲地和他们交往。然而二宫有个原则，从不和工作扯上关系，工作伙伴就是工作伙伴，一旦动了这种心思，便会影响工作。

二宫对待工作很认真，因为在他的认知里，只有工作才能让他有安全感，而最让他没有安全感的，则是爱情。

二宫的父母很早就离异了，母亲一个人带着他和姐姐，从家庭主妇转型为职场人士，二宫目睹了母亲赚钱的各种艰辛，也目睹了父亲反脸之后的无情嘴脸。爱情在二宫小小年纪投下的，不是美好，而是不安与恐惧。

虚无缥缈的爱情，还不如手上的钞票来得有实感。

而加深二宫这种感觉的，是他姐姐。

二宫的姐姐比他年长5岁，读书没他聪明，却和二宫一般长得好看标致，从小围在身边的男孩子不是少数。二宫姐姐很早就恋爱，结果却遇人不淑，不止被骗了感情，还因为替男朋友担保而背上了一身债，母亲和二宫为了替她还债，不停地去打零工。愧疚的姐姐更是因此而消失了。母亲也因姐姐的事而病倒。

二宫觉得自己的人生和家庭，因为钱而变得乱七八糟。

发生这堆事情的那一年，二宫刚好高中毕业。

为了还债，为了照顾母亲，十八岁的二宫出来找工作。说来也是幸运，他的第一份工作就是当大野的助理。

当时二十岁的大野正准备出道，公司很看好他，所以特意给这个新人招个助理，二宫看起来一脸机灵样，当时负责大野的经纪人城岛茂一眼就相中了他，也因此让他俩有了长达十二年的革命情谊。

从大野的助理到大野的经纪人，再到签下并捧红其他人的金牌经纪人，这么多年过去，二宫已经过了为钱发愁的年代。

唯一不变的是二宫对待感情的想法。

那些交往过的对象，准确来说，用床伴来形容会比较适合。

二宫对他们也不上心，不过是适时用来解决一下生理需求，而且就算他是金牌经纪人，媒体对他的私生活仍远不及对大野等圈中人感兴趣。

二宫从来不想去爱上任何人，对他来说，那样太麻烦，爱情在他的印象里，从来都不是一件好事。

所以，他也不喜欢别人对他付出真情。

在他看来，那些所谓的真情，根本就不靠谱。

哪个人不是信誓旦旦地说着爱你一万年，最后劳燕分飞，落得一身伤痕独自生存？

因此，他决定要解雇相叶。

他才不要惹麻烦呢！

总觉得那人要是用那双闪闪发亮的黑眸来和他说一些甜蜜的话，他会无从遁逃。

想想都觉得好可怕。

对！解雇他！

下了决定的二宫，终于放下心来，洗个澡后上到床，倒头就睡着了。

昨晚忘记拉上窗帘的二宫，一早就被初升的阳光亮花了眼。

二宫看了看闹钟，决定将要解雇相叶的事先和大野说一下，然后着手再给他找一个新的助理。

当二宫打开大野家的门时，大野刚起床不久，正在洗手间刷着牙。听到开门声的大野叼着牙刷走了出来。

“Nino早。”大野满口泡泡，口齿不清地说道。

“刷完牙，我有事和你说。”

大野看着二宫一脸严肃地坐到沙发上，心里不免也紧张了起来。他家经纪人这副表情，通常代表着大事发生。

大野脑内转了一圈，没觉得自己最近有做什么让二宫生气的事。没有不告而别地出海钓鱼，新单的销量很好，甚至比上一张单曲卖得更好，音番和各种工作都积极配合，他实在想不通二宫这张随时准备发火的脸是怎么一回事。

大野坐到二宫身旁的时候，二宫仍一脸凝重，让大野无端端地也生出几分紧张来。

“我要解雇相叶。”

“不准。”

“我要解雇相叶！”二宫以为大野没听明白，于是又重复了一次。

“不准！”

“哈？”二宫没想到大野的反应这么大，他更没想到大野连原因都没问就否定了这件事，“你为什么不准？”

大野不回答，定定地打量着二宫，“你前阵子才说很满意他的。”

二宫被大野看得浑身不自在。

大野这个人，看着好相处，软软糯糯的，但二宫知道，大野这个人有着和外表反差的内在。能在演艺圈打拼了十二年的大野，从来都不是什么省油的灯，他一旦强硬起来，二宫觉得连自己也没有任何办法。

二宫在想着要不要告诉大野事情的真相。

“到底发生什么了？”

大野回想起前几次被解雇的那几个助理。

有一个助理是偷拍了大野的私照意图拿去拍卖；有一个助理是喜欢大野，脱光了来勾引大野；有一个助理是手脚不干净，想偷东西；还有那些不能胜任的，已经无法一一细数了。

相叶的确是这么多年来，除了二宫之外，和他相处得最好的助理了。

大野承认一开始，他是有私心的，想借相叶找机会去认识那个漂亮的男饭樱井翔。但相叶的工作能力，大野是认同的。

相叶看着天然粗心，然而每一项工作，他都能妥当安排。在他当助理的这一个月里，大野觉得不但是自己，连二宫都操少了心。

相叶是一个非常合格的助理。

所以，大野更想不通二宫一早跑来他家，一脸严肃地说要解雇相叶是在搞什么鬼。

大野的问题不但堵住了二宫，还让他高速运转的脑袋瞬间想起昨晚被吻的事。

大野注意到二宫的耳垂突然红了起来，而且由粉红变得鲜红，没花上几分钟。

“难道说我走了之后发生了什么？”

大野承认这么逼问二宫，多少有点恶作剧心态的。他和二宫相识于他正式CD出道之前，这么多年，两个人一直互相扶持着在演艺圈里打滚，他自问对二宫，算得上是非常了解。

二宫重钱财，轻爱情，只上床，不谈心。这个中原因，大野是知道的。作为于公于私都交好的朋友，他只能提醒，却无法改变这样的二宫。

而能让处事圆滑机灵，游韧有余的二宫陷入困局，大野倒是被燃起了一点好奇心。

“少啰嗦！总之就是要解雇他！”

二宫的小尖嗓爆发，声音吓倒了刚开门进来的两个人。

“哇，你俩吵什么？”

松本润和男朋友生田斗真一打开大野家的门，就感觉到气氛有点不对劲。松本连忙关上门。

“润！”大野指着二宫，“这家伙说要炒掉我的助理！”

“润！”二宫双手抱胸，“作为他助理的上司，我有权炒掉他！”

松本和生田互看了一眼，松本捏了捏眉心，“到底怎么了？能说人话吗？”

“是啊，我也想知道怎么了，一大早跑来我家说要我炒掉相叶，而且不肯告诉我原因。你说我能同意吗？”

松本坐到沙发上，“炒掉相叶？为什么啊？他很能干哦。”

松本是国内知名杂志的副主编，年纪不大，时尚触角却十分敏锐，大野自几年前起便是该杂志的常客，一来二往，大野、二宫、松本三个人就混得极熟，松本的男朋友生田也是时尚界有名的男模，偶尔也会跟着一起热闹一番。

相叶入职的这一个月里，大野也上杂志做了一个专访，松本对相叶也是印象极深。

“是啊，为什么呢？”

大野和松本齐齐望向二宫。二宫别开视线，想着到底该不该告诉他们。

“他……该不会是喜欢我吧？”

回想起过往那些助理，喜欢大野这一点也是他们被解雇的最主要原因。

可是，大野没发觉相叶对他有什么异样啊。

“不是。”二宫摇头，顿了顿，“他，我想，他可能是喜欢我。”

毕竟相叶并没有说过什么过火的话，昨晚那个肉碰肉，说是吻，好像也有点不妥，这一切，的确只是二宫的猜测。

大野定定地看了看二宫仍红得过火的耳朵，扬了扬眉，“那就没必要解雇了。”

“哈？大野智你知不知道你在说什么！”二宫的反应又激烈了起来。

“他喜欢你，又不是喜欢我，这和当我的助理，有什么关系啊！”大野伸了伸懒腰，“不对！他喜欢你更好，你以前不是常担心我的助理会喜欢我吗？现在相叶喜欢的是你，我就很安全了。”

“你！他妈的大野智你不是人！”

二宫的激烈反应让大野、松本和一直没开过口的生田傻了眼。

“总之，我不会让你解雇相叶的。”大野捞起今早随手搭在沙发上的外套和鸭舌帽，“我出去一下，润、斗真，麻烦你们在这里陪陪Nino。”

“你要去哪里？”二宫觉得有时完全捉摸不透大野，他俩要沟通的问题还没有定论呢！

“去找相叶啊！去问问他是不是喜欢你啊！”

“大野智你给我站住！”

大野抛了个眼色给松本，松本也识相地拦下了正准备挡着大野出门的二宫。

“Nino，别气嘛。我们坐下好好说。”

大野知道松本特能哄得住二宫，于是赶紧下车库开车去相叶家。

他必须赶在二宫解雇相叶之前，好好认识樱井。

相叶家的地址，早已被大野记在心里。

那不是什么高级公寓，租住的人也不多，大野将鸭舌帽压低，让那些走过他身边的邻居也不知道他就是那个有名的歌星大野智。

站在写着“相叶”、“樱井”门牌的房门前，大野想了想，万一二宫真的狠下心来将相叶炒了，他和樱井的距离就真不知道该怎么拉近了。

“叮咚”。

大野想，站在这门前的感觉，完全可以媲美当初站在唱片公司门口排队等面试的紧张心情。

在门被打开的那一刻，大野觉得今天绝对是他最幸福的日子，他暗暗喜欢多年的人，就站在了面前。

“大野……智？”

樱井以为自己眼花，大歌星一早跑来他家，还没怎么变装，这……这到底是怎么一回事？


	6. 第六章

“你好。”

大野没想到是樱井来开的门。这是他第一次来相叶住的地方，他昨晚也不知道相叶最后的状态是怎样，但当樱井毫无预兆地打开门，出现在他眼前的时候，他觉得自己那颗心突然跳到了半空中。

第一次看到这个样子的樱井呢，穿着家居服，黑亮的头发柔柔地垂着，大眼睛似乎也在吃惊地眨呀眨地，下巴还有一点点小胡渣。

大野笑了笑。

这样的樱井，有点可爱啊。

“我能进去吗？”他本想摘下帽子，结果一想起这是走廊，立刻又觉得不妥，悬着的手只好傻傻地按在自己的帽子上。

樱井突然想起大野的身份，于是连忙让人进来。

大野进门后就摘了帽子，樱井看着在台上闪闪发光的大歌星穿着普通的T恤牛仔裤，一脸素颜地跑来他家，饶是他如此精明，还是愣了几秒。

“你是来……”

“你好 ，我是大野智。”

大野一本正经地朝樱井伸出右手，樱井被这略带诡异的气氛搞得不知该怎么反应，他当然知道他是大野智啊，但礼貌上，他还是伸出手来，“我叫樱井翔。”

大野松手后在屋里打转，目光被书柜上那一排的CD和DVD吸引住。

樱井突然觉得不妙。

他忘记自己买了这位大歌星从出道起的所有单曲、专辑、演唱会DVD，还有会刊和扇子。

呀！好尴尬！

大野站在书柜前，目光一行一行地巡视着那些碟子，猫着背，像个小老头，又像个看阅兵式的国家领导人。

“咳，大野先生你来这里……是找雅纪的？”

樱井想这应该是大野出现在他家的主因吧？只是为什么大野不通过电话来找相叶，而是要登门呢？

大野这才抬起头直起身来，然后一步一步地走到樱井的面前。

樱井从未感觉到眼前这个男人这么有压迫感过。

他看到的大野是舞台上魅力四射的王者，和自己隔着偶像和粉丝这道安全的距离，如此突然地靠近，太让他不习惯了。

“这些全部都是樱井先生的吗？”

“不……不是全部，有一些是雅纪的。”

“相叶有说过樱井先生是我的饭哦。”

“啊？”

樱井觉得此刻的气氛愈趋怪异，大野站在面前，圆圆的脸蛋，很是可爱，微微抬起的上目线专注地看着自己，明明敛去了舞台上那种耀眼的光芒，看起来像一只温顺的猫，事实上，他却能清楚地感觉到大野内里的蠢蠢欲动，带着猫科动物的尖锐，让他觉得自己仿佛成为了大野的猎物。

“O酱？”

相叶半清醒状态的声音，打破了空气中那暧昧不明的气氛，也同时吸引了樱井和大野的目光。

相叶也穿着一身家居服，施施然打着呵欠走近两人，丝毫没注意到两人之间曾流动的怪异感。

“O酱怎么来我家了？有急事？怎么不打个电话给我？”相叶看着没怎么变装的大野出现在自己家，心里有点奇怪。

大野忍不住在心里叹了口气，虽然算是认识了樱井，但是还没来得及好好独处一下，这个天然的助理就出现了。

“有些很重要的事，想和你当面确认。”

“那到我房里说吧。”

相叶也没在意，以为是说工作上的事，估计也不方便让樱井知道，所以就带大野到自己房里。

樱井在两人关上门的时候，才觉得大野今天的到访，也是奇怪至极。

他想起大野看着自己的眼神，不知该怎么形容，专注中带着一点……

是什么呢？

算了，还是洗个脸准备吃早餐吧。

在相叶的房里，大野环顾了一圈，在唯一的电脑椅上坐下。

“O酱一早过来找我，有很急的事？”相叶看了看放在床头的手机，并没有来自大野的未接来电。

“你昨晚喝醉了吗？”大野看着相叶托着腮，还是一脸朦朦胧胧的神情，好奇着昨晚相叶和二宫之间，到底发生了些什么。

大野抛出来这么认真的问题，让相叶一下子集中起精神来。

对于昨晚，相叶的印象其实是很模糊。

相叶本就不太擅长应酬，想着不过也是挡一下酒，结果也不知道怎么一回事，GTV的高层们都跑来敬他一杯。他一个小助理，人微言轻，不敢拒绝，只得干完一杯又一杯。

等到二宫来拯救他的时候，他知道自己的酒量已经到了极限，他勉力支撑着自己，却忍不住伸手向二宫求助。

他紧紧地拉着二宫的衣袖，现在回想起来，那一刻的温度暖得让人心悸。

他好像是被二宫送回家的，然而回家之后呢？

该死的！他竟一点都不记得了！

“O酱，怎么了？”

“Nino说要炒掉你。”大野转动着那张椅子，双腿晃呀晃的，“他说你可能喜欢他？”

“哈？”

大野想，这是他认识相叶的一个月内，第一次看到他如此惊惶的表情了，漂亮的杏眼睁得又大又圆，嘴巴用力捂着，让他差点笑出声来。

“看来，你是真的喜欢Nino咯？”

相叶不说话，他在努力回想着昨晚，他忘记自己做了什么让二宫发现了自己那点小心思。

是告白吗？还是仗着身高力量优势做了什么奇怪的事吗？

噢！还是想不起！

不过，这都不重要了，重要的是，二宫发现了他喜欢他的秘密。

相叶很害怕这个秘密被二宫发现，二宫的温和似乎只是表面，那种金牌经纪人的精明干练让相叶觉得很难应对。他不知道当二宫知晓了他的秘密时，会是怎样的反应。

唉，所以说，喝酒累事是亘古不变的真理啊！

“真的很喜欢他？”

注意到大野一再的追问，相叶这才从慌乱里冷静下来，对上大野的视线。

“是的，非常喜欢……二宫先生。”

相叶用力地点了点头，不知道为什么，他第一次觉得大野身上竟然也有着某种名为压迫的气场，让他无法隐瞒自己。

“他那人，Nino那个人啊，很难搞的哦，如果你对他是认真的话，就不要轻易放弃。”

对比起一直暗恋着某个人的自己，心中无爱的二宫，让大野觉得很心疼又无奈。即使如兄弟般亲密，二宫心中某些角落，也不是亲情能照耀进去的。

大野不知道自己为什么会想要鼓励相叶，他总觉得相叶身上有一种纯粹的特质，像阳光一样地勇往直前，这样的人，能照耀二宫吗？

也许吧。

“O酱你……你这什么意思？”

相叶直到上一刻，还有死定了的感觉，却突然因大野一番话而活了过来。

“我，站在你这边！”大野用力拍了拍相叶的肩，“我看好你哦。”

就在相叶惊喜地想要表达感激之情的时候，大野的手机响了。

相叶看到那是二宫的来电，不自觉噤了声。

“大野智！你在哪里！”

大野一接听，哪怕没按免提，二宫的小尖嗓都从电话那头响遍了相叶的房间。

大野和相叶对视一眼，大野按了免提，二宫的声音立刻变得更大了。

“我在相叶家。”

“你……”二宫可能以为大野在家里的时候是随口一说的，现在听到他这么直接地说出相叶的名字，倒是心虚一般无法将话接下去。“我……你别忘记了十点半回公司谈新接的代言。”

“我知道了，”大野看了看相叶，“我会带上相叶一起回公司的。”

不意外地被二宫果断地挂了电话。大野看着电话，抿嘴笑了笑。

有点意思呢！

“相叶，我还没吃早餐呢，好饿啊……”

大野伸了个大懒腰，慵懒得像只猫。

“我去做早餐，吃完我们一起出发。”

趁着相叶在做早餐，大野拉了一张椅子，在书柜前，趴着椅背，看着按时间轴排得非常整齐的碟子。

出道第一张单曲【Arashi】，大野忍不住伸手抽了出来。

好怀念啊！大野看着封面上青涩但又一脸青春阳光的自己，想起当时忐忑不安地在观众面前表演的自己，一转眼，便已十二年了。

换好衣服出来准备吃早餐的樱井，看到大野拿着自己珍藏的CD，一脸感慨的样子，忍不住笑了起来。

笑声吸引了大野的注意力，他扭头过去看着樱井。

“翔君笑起来真好看，眼睛里像是有星星一样，闪呀闪的。”

“翔君？”樱井被大野这自来熟的称呼闹得有点不懂反应。

“翔君不介意我这样叫你吧？”大野拿着CD，站起来再一次走近樱井。“我和翔君的第一次见面，就在GTV的音乐节目上，我第一次在观众和摄影机前唱《Arashi》，翔君在观众席的第一排，穿着很特别的迷彩T恤，一头金发，很帅气。”

樱井的记忆随着大野的话回到了十二年前，十七岁的自己因为相叶，所以才会想方设法去拿到GTV音番的门票。他好奇相叶的一切，去看大野的节目，是他想拉近和相叶距离的一步棋而已。

“你……记得我？”

樱井觉得有点头皮发麻，大野的靠近，让他的手心莫名其妙地沁出了汗。

为什么有眼前这人洞悉他一切的感觉？

“当然记得，这么漂亮的男饭，我一直都记在心里。”

大野的目光真诚又灼热，让樱井的脸像着火一样烧了起来。


	7. 第七章

吃完早餐后，相叶开车载着大野回了经纪公司。一踏出电梯门，便遇上二宫在旁边的电梯走出来。相叶和二宫的视线不知怎地碰上了，随即又移开。

“走吧。”大野看着他们，心里忍不住笑了起来。

与会人员都准时到达，这次的会议是关于大野新的代言产品。对方是一家食品公司，想请大野代言他们出品的巧克力。相叶看着放在桌面上的资料，脸上露出惊讶的表情。

“怎么了？”大野小声地问。

“这是翔酱工作的公司。翔酱是公司生产部的副部长。”相叶小声地回他。

但樱井从未提及此过事，应该是基于商业策略的考量，而且广告代言应该属于公关或运营的事，所以樱井没和他说也是正常的。相叶想了想，也就明白了个大概。

大野挑挑眉，那看来这个代言是非接不可了。

会议上，二宫看着一反常态，过分活跃的大野，心里奇怪。以往谈这种合作方案，大野都一脸快要睡着的样子，哪像今天，竟然还会就产品主动提出问题，认真敬业的模样让他觉得有点不可思议。

对方开出的价钱很不错，合同细则的事二宫交给公司法务部处理，这次代言算是敲定了。散会时二宫看着相叶和大野并排走出会议室的背影，想着还是必须就昨晚的事好好和相叶谈一谈。

“相叶，”二宫一开口，就看到相叶的肩头颤了一下再回过头来，“载上我。”

“哦。”相叶有点心虚，低垂着眉眼，避免和二宫相触。

以往这三人如果同坐一车，一般是二宫坐副驾驶，大野坐后排，因为大野总是需要时间来见缝插针地补眠。但今天当二宫拉开副驾驶的门时，想起了昨晚相叶直白的喜欢眼神，突然觉得尴尬不已。相叶看到二宫握住车门却愣住不动，想起今天早上大野和他说的话，一下子就明白了二宫大概在想什么了。

然而不待两人说什么，大野打开后座坐了进去，二宫只好也坐了到车里。

出了公寓的电梯，二宫示意相叶到他家去，相叶不安地朝大野瞄了一眼，大野给了他一个鼓励的眼神。

相叶规规矩矩地换了鞋，进了二宫的家。二宫坐在沙发上，亮晶晶的眼睛直勾勾地看着他，让他更无措。

“相叶。”

“是。”相叶小心翼翼地回答着。

“坐。”

相叶不敢坐到二宫旁边，只好坐到另一边。

“我今天和大叔说要炒掉你，他不准。”二宫点了烟，优雅地吐出一阵烟。“你到底是为了什么才来当助理的？我要听你的真心话。”

相叶没想过二宫会这么直白地质问他。

为了什么才来当助理？

当然是为了二宫和也这个人哪！

相叶不知道这样的真心话该不该讲出来，哪怕大野说站在他这边，毕竟大野又不能代表二宫。他不知道他和二宫以后会怎样，他害怕多年的暗恋朝着最坏的结局奔去。

“你知不知道你昨晚做了一件很卑劣的事？”

二宫看着相叶局促紧张地咬着下唇，手指绞着T恤的下摆，像个孩子一样惊慌，他就忍不住觉得自己这样逼问有点残忍。但他觉得昨晚被那样对待，到最后却没有一个明确的说法，就连相叶是不是喜欢他，也不过是他凭直觉猜的事而已。

更让他觉得生气的是，他还因为相叶和大野起争执，而当事人却什么都不知道，搞不好连吻了他都忘得一干二净。

真的是很过分啊！

“啊？”相叶更慌乱了，“我做了什么？”

该死的！从在家里大野问他到现在，他还是什么都想不起。

二宫将吸了一半的烟弄熄在烟灰缸里，身体微微前倾地看着相叶。

“相叶，我不过是想听你的真心话而已。”

相叶对上那双琥珀色的蜜瞳，想起自己这些年来对二宫那些难言的心思。他从不曾想过会有能亲近心上人的一天，也以为那些爱慕会烂在心底，被录取为大野助理那天，相叶兴奋得几乎失眠。

但尽管只是短短的一个月，相叶却细心地观察出二宫感情生活的一个大概。身为经纪人的二宫，作为半个圈外人，放假宅在家打游戏，也一如对外所言，单身汉一个。只是他偶尔也看见二宫领口上的肌肤隐隐有些欢爱过后的印记。

可哪怕是这样，他还是将二宫放在心的最深处继续喜欢着。

如果真的不能在一起，那就让他保持着暗恋的心情留在二宫身边吧。

“我……我喜欢二宫先生。但如果二宫先生不能接受我，也请不要炒掉我，我只想可以近距离看看你而已，绝对不会给你造成困扰的。”相叶站起来，鞠了一躬。

二宫不是没听过别人向他告白，相反，他听过太多，男的女的，但相叶刚才所说的是他听过的最诚挚的告白。

“相叶，抬起头看着我。”

二宫看着那双像是不会说谎的眼睛，最后还是叹了口气。

“我不炒掉你。但你请收起你对我的感情，我们只会是工作上的同事。”

二宫在回公司开会的路上已经想得很清楚。

大野说得很对，作为助理，相叶非常合格，而且他喜欢的是他而不是大野，这说明他不会像之前几任助理那样搞出一大堆乱七八糟的事。

他的确不该炒掉相叶。

二宫也不知道自己困扰什么，喜欢自己的人多得是，为什么要在意相叶呢？就让他继续暗恋自己又何况？反正他不会天天跟在自己身边，偶尔才见见，无所谓的。

“二宫先生……”相叶其实不太懂二宫的心思，但既然不会被炒，那对他来说就是件值得开心的事。

“别让我感觉到你对我的喜欢是个麻烦，否则我不会再给大叔面子的。明白就回去吧，别碍着我打游戏。”

二宫拿遥控开了电视，视线也避开相叶，意图非常明显。

相叶知道二宫下逐客令了，也不多逗留，礼节性的道别后便离开了二宫家。


	8. 第八章

离开了二宫家，相叶到大野家和他道了别，然后再回家。到家时，樱井正坐在手提电脑前，查看着旅游攻略。

“我回来了。”

相叶觉得有点累，不是体力上的，而是精神上的。二宫表面温和，但那番话还是让他感觉到了压力。不过总比炒掉他，让他再也没法看到这么鲜活的二宫来得好。

樱井盖上电脑，坐到相叶身旁，回想起今天早上大野过来的诡异画面，但相叶一脸疲惫，让他将满腹疑问压了下来。

“翔酱怎么了？”相叶揉了揉太阳穴，头靠在沙发上，坐得很随意。

樱井觉得自己就是很喜欢和相叶相处时的这份默契，和相叶一贯的温柔体贴。仿佛不用开口，就已经能被关怀。

就像现在，他才刚坐到相叶身边，相叶便知道他有心事了一样。

如果有人问樱井，相信有天使的存在吗？樱井会毫不犹豫地回答，信！

因为相叶就是天使。

相叶未必是最完美的人，却是他见过最善良最温柔的人。

“你会怪我隐瞒了公司找大野先生代言的事吗？”樱井其实并不想说这件事，工作上的事他不能提前告知相叶。他们相识这么久，今天的相叶心情并不好，他看得出来， 但是他不知道该不该问相叶， 他在等相叶主动告诉他。他只是想找个话题来和相叶聊天。

“怎么会？我知道翔酱是基于公司利益才无法和我说，没事啦。”相叶拿起抱枕抱住，“翔酱，二宫先生知道了我喜欢他的事。”

樱井拿着茶杯的手抖了一下。

从相叶成为大野助理的那天起，樱井就猜到以相叶这种不会撒谎和隐藏的个性，喜欢二宫的事肯定很快被发现的。

“那，他接受你了吗？”樱井说这句话的时候，心里的紧张几乎让血液沸腾了起来。

“怎么可能？他没炒掉我算是幸运的了。”相叶低着头，有气无力的语调让人听着就心疼。“我知道的，二宫先生从来都是单身，他不接受任何人的追求。”

樱井不知道该怎么安慰他，两人陷入了沉默之中。

“雅纪……会放弃他吗？”

“目前，”相叶抬头看着天花，微微扬了扬嘴角，形成一个浅浅的笑容，“可能还不行，还是很喜欢他。”

果然哪！

樱井就知道会是这样的一个答案。

相叶其实从来都不是一个轻言放弃的人，从各方面来说都是个坚持的人。

“翔酱，我再去睡一会，不用理我。”

大概是昨夜的酒还没散，加上今天一早就被大野吵醒，还回了公司开会，最要命的是被二宫吓了一下，相叶此刻累到不行，打着呵欠进了房间。

樱井走到书柜前，看着那一排的碟子，抽出大野出道的单曲【Arashi】。封面上那个稚气的青年，那是大野刚成年的模样，不知不觉间大野已经出道十二年了。他想起几个小时前，大野就站在这里，眼角眉间都已成熟了许多。每一年的演唱会大野都会唱这首出道曲，但每一年的味道都不一样，演唱的功力逐年递增，从一个看起来稚气却张狂的青年，渐渐变成一个成熟而魅力四射的男人，掀起了万尺风暴。

大野出道那年，樱井17岁，相叶16岁，他记得第一次和相叶见面是在学校的走廊上，迎面而来的一群一年级新生，染了金发的相叶份外惹人注意，而樱井之所以特别关注他，是因为他自己也染了一头金发。

但樱井是有资格这么嚣张的，他是全年级第一名，理科学得特别好，除了那头金发和耳钉看着不良之外，他整个人都是老师们喜欢的学霸型学生。

樱井常常在学校操场的树荫下看见相叶捧着书在认真学习，相叶是个让人印象很深的人，缘于他秀气的五官和高挑的身材。

樱井偶尔也会去看看一年级的排名榜，这个叫相叶雅纪的后辈并不是排得很靠前。相叶的学习成绩勉强在中等，偶尔能上去一点，但并不能保持住。

他们真正认识是那天樱井看到相叶手上拿了一本杂志，介绍爱豆的。他好奇爱学习但并不成绩优异的后辈怎么会在该学习的时间里看这样的杂志，这一点很不像相叶。

当樱井和相叶打招呼的时候，相叶看着的那一页上，豆大的字写着“明日之巨星——大野智！”

樱井对爱豆和歌手之类的东西没怎么在意，也从未主动去了解过。但他和相叶的第一个话题却是因为大野展开的。

直到现在他还记得他好不容易抽中了GTV的音乐节目，那是大野第一次上音乐番组，他想和相叶一起去，结果相叶却笑着拒绝了他。

樱井看着小跑去参加社团活动的相叶，再低头看着手上的票，觉得不明白。

相叶不是喜欢这个刚出道的歌手大野智吗？

当樱井和相叶慢慢熟络之后，他发现相叶是个单纯的人，直白直接，几乎藏不住秘密，相叶的想法都可以透过那双漂亮的眼睛表露出来。

他们很聊得来，樱井偶尔会帮相叶复习课业，他知道相叶很喜欢化妆，觉得那像是一种神奇魔法，还在自己的房里还偷偷藏着一个人形模特，趁父母和妹妹不在的时候，就会拿出来帮模特化各式各样从杂志上学来的妆。

相叶父母对他的学业有所期许，相叶总觉得自己不是聪明的孩子，所以他才总是一个人坐在操场边上埋头苦读。

同校的两年里，他们是对方最要好的朋友。在毕业典礼上，樱井扯下制服上第二颗钮扣，满校园地跑着，却怎么都找不到相叶。

最后，樱井在天台看到了将头发染回黑色的相叶。

“樱井前辈，原来我不是我父母的亲生孩子。”

阳光照在相叶的脸上，泪痕晶莹闪亮。樱井楞在当场，不知道该怎么安慰他。

后来樱井无数次在想，如果当初他在那个相叶最脆弱的时候将相叶拥入了怀里，事情的发展是不是就会不一样？

相叶高三之后考了短期大学，业余时间学的是化妆，毕业后在婚庆公司工作，和他这种正统大学毕业出来进入大会社的人走的不是同一条路。

他们仍是好朋友，所以才会合租，才会一起喜欢大野，听他的歌，看他的演唱会。

只不过在后来，当樱井发现相叶喜欢的人是大野的经纪人二宫时，他才惊觉他对相叶，相叶对二宫，陷入了一个互相追逐的怪圈里。

这种没缘由的爱情最是执着，最是无解。

在相叶对二宫的这份感情面前，樱井一直将自己的那一份埋了起来。夜深人静的时候，樱井也会好奇自己到底为什么要这么做。

是不想让相叶困扰？还是怕告白之后彼此连朋友都没得做？

樱井抬眼望向相叶的房间，觉得这个问题思索多年仍是无解。

原来他喜欢一个人是会如此瞻前顾后，一点都不像职场上果断的他呢。

手机传来邮件提醒声，樱井划开一看，是上司传来的，说是代言的事谈得很顺利，大野周一还会来生产部参观，一起来的可能还有广告公司的人，让樱井周一提前准备一下。

樱井回了邮件之后，看了看放在茶几上的那CD，想着周一又会和大野见面，心情突然微妙了起来。

二十岁的时候不是挺软萌的嘛，怎么变成老男人之后会散发出一种咄咄逼人的强势感？

樱井这头才放下手机，那头又收到了新信息——是他的博客有新的留言。

他这才想起今天一早跑完步发了一篇名为“坚持跑步一百天”的博文。

他点开博客，抄到沙发的是最近很少出现的那个读者——“想钓面包的鱼”，也是一直以来和他互动最多的读者。

【恭喜抢到沙发！——爱吃巧克力的仓鼠】

樱井突然脑内起大野拿着巧克力往嘴里塞的样子，好像还蛮好笑的呢！

连他都忍不住露出了笑容。


	9. 第九章

大野周一的行程排得很密，但出道这么多年，他对这种密集程度已经免疫了。他坐在副驾驶位上打着呵欠，听着相叶一一报告着今天他要去的地方。

除了去樱井公司参观是他自作主张之外，其他的都是二宫提前安排好的，幸好在今晚参加另一个电视台的音乐节目之前，他有约三个小时的休息时间，不然以他这么早爬起来的情况，估计直接在全国人民眼前失声睡过去了。

二宫隐隐猜到大野此次这么积极对待巧克力代言一事，背后可能不寻常，不过大野要求去对方公司参观这种理由冠冕堂皇，二宫只好随他。

“O酱今天精神很好哦。”

“嗯嗯，昨晚有好好休息呢。”

为了今天能给樱井一个完美形象，大野昨晚早早爬了上床睡美容觉，今天挑的服装沉稳而不沉闷，发型则是相叶亲自操刀，整个人给人低调却又自带闪光点的感觉。

这么难得有机会可以接近樱井，他当然得好好珍惜。

樱井所在的食品生产商是日本数一数二的大型会社，巧克力是他们主打的产品，在日本非常有人气的，这次合作，完全能达到双赢的局面。

会社公关部的负责人一早就在等待，并且有专人帮他们将车驶去停好。大野和相叶在专人的引领下来到早已准备好的会议室，会社的相关人员已入坐，樱井也是其中一员。

工作在前，三人也装着初次见面，普普通通地打了个招呼。

桌面上摆着的是大野本次代言的巧克力，是新推出的品种。做成小巧的圆型，一口一个，有四种口味，分别是不同的水果干，巧克力含在嘴里化开，和水果干的味道很好地融在一起，绝对有市场。

大野对商品的销售不关心，但他知道这个合约是二宫争取来的，如果不是对他有帮助，二宫是不会让他去做代言人的。下一张专辑也在筹备当中，他的人气必须保持着高涨的状态。

会议的内容很专业和正式，但大野听得昏昏欲睡，如果不是坐在对面的樱井好看得让他觉得很提神，他一定会托着腮睡着的。

原来这就是在工作状态里的樱井啊。

穿着得体的西装，梳理得很整齐的发型，一丝不苟、严肃认真。介绍产品的时候，声音好听得可跟新闻主播相比，举手投足间都散发着菁英感，非常迷人。

真的和站在台下以粉丝身份支持他的樱井完全不一样。

大野不敢让自己的眼神过份放肆，毕竟这是樱井工作的地方，又有这么多其他人在，万一惹出什么八卦，后果可大可小。

他始终还是那个顶着歌星光环生活工作在艺能界的大野智。

有时他也会想，如果自己不是这样的大野智，是否在追求自己想要的感情这条路上会轻松一点？但如果他不是歌星大野智，他根本就没有认识樱井的机会。樱井的一切，都是他从fansclub里查到的，甚至连樱井的博客都是花了他不少时间才找到的。

他给自己随便取了个名字就去关注对方了。

唉，他明明想取的是“想钓鱼的面包”呢，结果却手误，打成了“想钓面包的鱼”。不过，托这个古怪名字的福，樱井倒是对他印象挺深的。可惜他当人家博客粉都好几年了，却连真实身份都不敢暴露，更别说是表白了。

“大野先生，我们去生产车间参观吧？”

会议那些无聊的流程已经结束，大野今天最期待的环节来了，让樱井带他去参观巧克力的生产，他一想到那是樱井工作的地方就觉得能借此了解到樱井另外一面是非常幸福的一件事。

喜欢一个人，大概就是眼里只容得下他的感觉。大野知道作为代言人提出要参观公司的要求十分奇怪，但是他实在不想浪费掉这样好的机会，这么多年来，他第一次可以光明正大地去接近他喜欢的人，他怎能眼睁睁看着这些能将他和樱井拉近距离的机会走掉？

樱井似乎并没发现大野参观公司的真正目的，把他当成客人一般来招待。

大野跟在樱井身旁，听着他侃侃而谈，会说话的大眼睛流露着成熟与自信，笔直修长的腿每迈一步都让大野觉得移不开视线。

他贪恋地看着樱井，直至参观结束。

参观结束后正是午餐时间，社长极力挽留大野和相叶，说要一起共进午餐，但相叶想起之后的行程太满，还是扯了扯大野的衣角，让他拒绝掉。

“今天很感谢社长和各位的介绍。希望我的代言能让贵公司的业务蒸蒸日上。”大野伸手和对方的高层一一握手，只是在握上樱井的手时，力度和时间都不一样，力稍微大一点，停留的时间再长一点。

樱井也明显感觉到这一点，望向大野的眼神有点不解。而大野倒是识相地立刻松了手，挥手道别后上了相叶的车。

“O酱，我们先去吃饭，然后回公司商讨新专辑收歌的事，今晚是BTV的音乐节目，是现场直播。中间空闲的时间，你如果觉得困可以睡一下。”

“嗯。”

相叶发动车子驶离樱井的公司，大野依依不舍地看着那幢建筑物。

不知道今天的他给樱井留下的印象是什么呢？

到了公司，他们先去餐厅吃了午饭，然后商讨新专辑的相关工作人员陆续来到，大野只得放下早上见到樱井的兴奋心情，全心投入工作。

新专辑的主打歌是巧克力代言的广告歌，初步已经选定，今天选的是专辑收录的其他歌曲。处理完这一波工作，晚上是音乐番组，大野有一个大约十分钟的组曲时间。从出道曲到他这几年大热的单曲都会表演，虽然之前已经彩排过，但今晚他还要和同公司的大前辈东山一起表演前辈的经典曲目，这更加不容有失，所以专辑的筹备商讨工作结束之后，大野休息了一会之后 便和相叶提前到电视台去了。

大野先相叶一步来到乐屋，随后相叶捧着今晚的表演服和化妆箱进来了。

自从相叶入职后，大野便将打点自己的一切工作交给了相叶。对于相叶来说，给男性化妆的难度远比女性的难度要低。加上大野五官出众，稍稍提亮一下肤色便可以了。

“相叶。”在相叶帮自己整理着表演服的时候，大野忍不住想八卦一下他的小助理和他的好兄弟会是怎样的走向。

“嗯？”相叶没有停下手上的动作。

“那天在Nino家里，他和你说什么了？”

相叶放下已经整理好的表演服，充满笑容阳光的脸像是瞬间失去光彩一样，微微垂下脑袋，轻叹了口气，“二宫先生说他不炒掉我，但我们只能是工作上的同事，要我好好收敛感情，不能让他困扰。”

“FUFU……”大野笑了起来，“没想到Nino竟然也会妥协，看来他也知道相叶你的重要性。”他站起来走到相叶身旁拍了拍他的肩，“留下来始终会有机会的。”

相叶自嘲地一笑，“O酱太看得起我了。”

“别太悲观，上天既然让你遇见他了，事情也许就会有希望。”大野想起二宫提起相叶时的激动劲，总觉得也许事情会超乎相叶想像的顺利呢。但他自己呢？他什么时候才能向樱井告白呢？

音乐番组在六点开始直播，相叶给大野换好衣服化好妆之后，就百无聊赖地留在乐屋里玩玩手机看直播。

摄像机不定时地扫到台下的嘉宾，相叶看到坐在大野身旁西装革履的二宫。

真好看哪！这么好看的人做经纪人太浪费了！

现在能这样和二宫在同一个公司里工作，对相叶来说已经是一个美好的梦，他怎么都不忍将这个梦打碎。

相叶一直看到大野表演完毕，便开始将散落在乐屋里的化妆工具和林林总总的东西收拾起来，待全部结束之后送大野回家，今天的工作便告一段落了。

这时响起了敲门声。相叶应了一声，便去打开了门。

门外是女歌手水野白雪的助理高田小姐。高田手里拿着几支之前从相叶这里借走的化妆刷。

“谢谢你，相叶君。”高田的脸颊红得像个可爱的小苹果，眼里闪着倾慕的光。“如果不是你帮忙，我一定会被水野小姐骂死的。”

今天相叶帮大野化好妆做好造型，到外面买咖啡的时候听到水野在乐屋里狠狠教训着自家助理。原来水野皮肤天生敏感，如果不是动物毛，很容易出红点，偏偏她的助理今天忘记带专用的化妆刷出来，所以她大发雷霆也是有原因的。

相叶看着小助理哭着走出水野乐屋时，忍不住拦下了她，并将大野没有用到的化妆刷借给了她。

“不用客气，很小的事情而已。”相叶接过粘了化妆品的刷子，另外找了个袋子装了起来，打算回家后再好好清洗。

“相叶君可以给我你的电话号码吗？”高田眉眼低垂，好看的脸蛋上带着羞怯。

“啊？可以的。”相叶拿出手机和高田两个互相输入着电话号码。

却不知道站在门口的这些动作，全然落在了二宫的眼里。

在大野表演完毕之后，二宫本来可以提前离开的，却神推鬼拉地来到了大野的乐屋前，还看到相叶笑得甜蜜地和别人互留电话。

啧啧！真是个受欢迎的助理啊，相叶雅纪！

他想不通，相叶才入职一个来月，却连贵为董事的城岛茂也通知他要在下周的公司周年庆晚会上安排相叶出席。

这到底是闹哪样？


	10. 第十章

相叶接到邮件时，是有点惊讶的。他一个新晋员工也可以去参加公司的周年庆晚会，怎么也觉得受宠若惊。

定在一家豪华酒店举行，从晚上七点开始。大野所在的这家公司是业界巨头，旗下明星如云，周年庆晚会早已备受瞩目，筹备与安排也是极度体贴，为参加周年庆的员工安排好了酒店的住房，以让他  
们玩得尽兴。

相叶在家将上次陪大野去电视台时的西装拿出来，他的正装不多，来来去去就那么一两套，而在过去，他也没有什么穿西装的需求。对着全身镜整理了一次又一次，连门外的樱井都忍不住笑他太婆妈了。但是他真的想用最好看的姿态出现在二宫面前，哪怕知道那个人早已拒绝掉自己，他也希望自己能得到二宫一点点的关注。

大野一早就发邮件给他，说他中途会开溜去夜钓，让相叶帮忙挡一下二宫。大野兴趣多多，二宫最烦的就是他的钓鱼爱好了。无聊不说，还会晒黑，搞得连妆都不好上。

虽然二宫总是会说大野，但相叶知道一旦大野有麻烦，二宫可是会用尽全力护着他的。

尽管长得那么可爱，但是当气场全开的时候，却又是那么可靠的一个人。

作为普通员工，这次相叶得准时在晚会开始时就出现，不然就会让人觉得身为大野助理的他在仗着背后有人而耍大牌。

由于入职的时间不长，除了二宫团队里的人，其他人对相叶来说比较陌生。但今晚的相叶，让很多人惊艳。

不少女同事看到高大又帅气的相叶，都忍不住过来搭讪示好，一时间让他受宠若惊。大家都说大野先生这个助理简直可以去当偶像了。相叶也不太懂得怎么应酬，随意附和着，反正笑容满脸，谁也不得罪。

二宫和大野踩着点出现，又是和各高层一阵寒暄。

在衣香鬃影，珠光宝气，酒杯轻碰之间，一场成功的周年庆晚会渐渐步向结束的尾声。

相叶整晚的目光都偷偷锁在二宫身上，看着他和各高层聊天碰杯，灌下了不少酒，刚开始的时候，大野也帮着挡下一些，然而当晚会进行到后半段，大野早已如发给他的邮件所说，偷溜去海钓了。

相叶知道二宫在这行多年，酒量不浅，但是香槟红酒之类的好入口却后劲强，虽然公司里都可以算是自家人，然而喝醉酒这一点在相叶看来终究还是危险的。

怀揣着对二宫的担心，相叶反倒没喝几杯，通通能拒则拒。快要散场的时候，相叶趁着来来往往的人潮坐到了二宫旁边的座位上。

二宫知道自己有点醉了，今晚的确是喝了不少，他少有地靠着椅背坐直了身体以保持清醒。相叶一整晚的灼热目光没有逃过老练的二宫。他和大野一来到会场就看到被同事们围着的相叶，见惯各路明星的工作人员们仍被相叶俊朗的外表所吸引，相叶的受欢迎程度可见一斑。

【要是早几年，相叶绝对是可以打磨一下就出道的好苗子，他的外形简直就是女生杀手。】

大野的话言犹在耳，二宫想起电视台晚会那晚，觊觎相叶的，又何止女高层？

虽然论身份地位，他们坐的地方都相隔甚远，但相叶的不时偷望关注根本没法躲得过他，而他也透过一些不经意的动作用眼角余光瞄向相叶。

真帅！虽然今晚穿的是上次陪大野时的那套西装，但换成了领结，正式之余又显得有点亲切，什么时候将头发染回黑色的？将他整个人的气质烘托得更加干净纯粹。

二宫看着相叶有意无意地拿着香槟走到自己身边坐下，任谁都会以为相叶是来敬酒的，只有他看到了相叶眼里的不安。

以为他醉了？是担心他还是相乘人之危呢？

二宫伏倒在桌上，手臂挡住了大半张脸，只有那琥珀般的眼眸一眨不眨地看着相叶，那其中似有若无的蜜意，连他自己都说不清是有心还是无意。

“二宫先生，你怎样了？喝醉了吗？”

相叶的紧张与关心，真的是很让人心甜。

二宫扬了扬嘴角，不知为何生出了戏弄相叶的念头。

“头是有点晕，要不，”二宫坐了起来，双手托腮，“你送我回房间吧。”

相叶吃惊地看着二宫，微醺的二宫盈盈动人，相叶的心思一时间被勾得乱七八糟心猿意马。

“你在想什么！”二宫伸手捏了捏相叶的脸，“你敢乱来我就炒掉你！”

相叶吃痛地捂着脸，心里对二宫此刻的行为举动一万个不能理解。

明明知道他喜欢他，却还这样为难他……

“扶我上去。”二宫用手指戳了戳相叶的额头，并用只有相叶听得见的声量说了这么一句话。

“公司里也不是所有人都是正人君子来的。”


	11. 第十一章

身为高层之一，也是公司最赚钱的经纪人之一，公司今晚为二宫安排的是高级的豪华套间。

相叶扶着二宫坐电梯往预订的房间走去。

在会场还不觉得，一站起来，二宫就发现那些酒精像从胃部通过血管跑遍全身一样，头重脚轻，如果不是相叶扶着他，他站都站不稳。他倚在相叶怀里，对方身材高大，双臂稳稳地拥着他，两个人的体温交缠，温暖得让他的身子更加发软。

二宫伸手揽住相叶的腰，不意外地感觉到相叶僵了一下，他抬头看着相叶的侧脸，不是不知道这人长得好看，只是距离缩近的时候，竟然也令阅人无数的他有了一点心跳加速的感觉。

电梯“叮”的一声让二宫有点混沌的思绪恢复了点清明。

相叶扶着二宫开了门，将他安顿在床上。

“二宫先生，我去弄点解酒茶，你先躺一下。”

也许是床太舒服，二宫一躺上就觉得犯困，相叶的声音也分外温柔，这一切都让二宫变得软绵绵的。

半睡之间，有人将热毛巾敷在他头上，他睁开眼，看到相叶正放下解酒茶在床头柜，然后伸手将他扶起。

“二宫先生，喝点解酒茶再睡会比较舒服。”

他躺在相叶暖暖的怀里，张嘴喝了一些递到嘴边的解酒茶。热毛巾的湿气让他眼里雾气流转，什么都变得朦胧。

“相叶。”

“嗯？”

“原来你长得挺勾引人的。”

二宫挣脱相叶，双手攀上他的肩，两人虽然面对面，但之间的距离是前所未有的近。

相叶很意外二宫说出来的话和眼下暧昧不明的动作。他伸手扶住醉意越来越明显的二宫，手搭在二宫的腰上，却不敢越界。

“二宫先生不要胡说。”

相叶克制住内心那胡思乱想的念头，拼命说服自己不要把二宫的醉话当真。

二宫看着相叶将视线别开，小心翼翼地咬着下唇，隐忍的模样让他心中恶作剧的念头又燃起一个。

“相叶很喜欢我的，是吗？”

二宫双手拨着相叶后颈上的发根，手上的触感，身体之间的温度，脑子里的醉意，面前人俊朗帅气的五官，都让一种莫名的燥热从他身体里烧了起来。

相叶害羞了起来，咬紧牙关低着头不敢望二宫，生怕那份早被知晓的感情会在这样的注视下失控。

二宫想，可能是自己太久没找人发泄情欲了，也可能是相叶低头的模样太诱惑了，不然他怎么可能违背自己亲口说过的话？

他凑上去亲了相叶。

尽管唇很快就分开了，但相叶对于二宫的举动还是惊讶得嘴都合不上。

“二宫先生？”

二宫无视相叶那失措的表情，伸手解开了相叶的领结，当他解开相叶第一颗扣子时，相叶才如梦初醒般制止二宫使坏的手指。

“二宫先生你要干嘛？”

相叶不敢让事态继续这样下去，面对喜欢的人，如果他没有自控力，很可能轻易就被二宫撩动，他谨记着二宫说过的话，他不想连呆在二宫身边的资格都被取消。

“你不是承认过你喜欢我吗？刚好我想要了，这不正好吗？”

二宫的脸蛋被酒精催化成淡淡的粉红色，趁着相叶被他的话吓得愣住的时候，重获自由的手缓缓将自己的领带解开扯下，白色的衬衫扣子一颗接一颗地被打开，露出像女生一般白嫩的胸膛，身上的薄汗散发着淡淡的酒味，在柔美的灯光下闪闪发亮。

“二宫先生请不要这样……”

相叶艰难地咽着口水，他无法移开视线，二宫像璀灿的钻石，引诱着他。相叶闭起眼睛，却听到扣子继续被打开的声音，连衣摆被抽出的声音都像是一种诱惑。二宫覆上相叶不知如何自处的手，肉肉的汉堡般的手指轻轻移动着，仿似最不经意又最要命的挑逗。

二宫看着相叶这副模样，忍不住扬了扬嘴角，在相叶自制力崩溃准备起身走人之前伸手将他搂住，赤裸裸的胸膛就这样贴向了相叶。

相叶一惊，睁开了眼，二宫头顶的发旋就在眼前，柔软的身体就这么搂着自己，尽管隔着西装，却还是被撩拨得心跳不已。

“二宫先生，你为什么要这样？”

相叶忍不住叹了口气，犹豫半天还是将二宫圈紧，两人的身体又贴得更加紧密了。

相叶今晚不停地发问，但二宫一个答案都不想给。他的头疼着，想不出什么答案，他也不知道为什么会这样。

大概只是很想做，而相叶看起来是个会让他在性上面愉快的人？

既然自己都没有答案，又何必说出来伤人？

“做爱并不需要原因。”

在二宫再一次主动吻住相叶之前，他听到相叶这么说，“你这样很残忍。”

然而二宫不想理会，他一直过活得很自我，只要赚到足够的钱，他觉得便能获得自己渴望的一切，除了感情。爱情太过高贵，以至于他活了这么久都没有窥见真面目。但他也没有这个兴趣去探求爱情这玩意。

又不能当饭吃，还分分钟会被伤害，他二宫和也对这种赔本的事，一点兴趣都没有。

因为从不和追求者上床，所以他将今晚的破例归结于相叶那张帅得过分的脸蛋和迷人的身材。

当相叶将他压在床上时，他看见相叶眼中跳动的火苗，让那双不见眼白的杏眼更加漂亮。他看着相叶凑前吻他，从嘴到脸颊，从眉心到下巴的痣，每一处都被细细地亲吻，虔诚得如同朝圣的信徒。

这个人，真的很喜欢他吧？

二宫突然有了一丝的罪恶感，他不过是追求身体上的欢愉，相叶却如获至爱一般的认真。

他伸手揉着相叶已经变得柔顺的发，“你可以照自己的习惯，哪怕是粗暴点也可以。”

相叶闻言撑起了身体，“我不想让你痛。”

“你真单纯。”

二宫还想说点什么，但是注意力在相叶含上自己乳头的时候被全部吸引住了。

是因为自己很久没做所以才会变得这么敏感吗？

二宫很快就硬了起来，相叶的抚慰让他非常舒服，他想已经很久没有遇到一个在床第间如此温柔的人了。但相叶一看就是个温柔得让人不自觉疼爱他的人。他撑起身体看着相叶握住他性器撸动的动作，他毫不顾忌地张开双腿，将最秘密的风光张狂地在相叶面前展露。

相叶倾身上来和他接吻，他的舌被吮吸，他的口腔被搅动，他的氧气被吸走，又被相叶渡了一些回来。他的呼吸越来越急促，没几下功夫就射了相叶一手白浊。

后穴的扩张异常顺利，相叶修长的手指没几下便找到能让二宫止不住颤抖的点。

柔软的肠道紧紧地吸附着手指，每一下的按摩都让二宫舒服得抓紧床单。相叶的动作温柔得让他想哭，他拉住相叶接吻，主动的贴向他，低声地说着“进来进来。”

相叶也很配合，从性事开始就没怎么说过话的他，在猛地挺进最深处的时候，满足地说了一句“二宫先生那里好紧好舒服。”

二宫没料到那人这么直接，一时间也不知道为什么就突然觉得害羞了起来。

明明是自己挑起的情事，刚才还不管不顾地张开双腿让相叶侍候自己，怎么这会被圈进怀里狠狠进犯时倒是脸红了。

二宫知道在性爱中的自己很迷人，无论对方对自己有没有感情上的想法，都会被外表可爱的他挑逗吸引。但是相叶似乎和那些人不一样，他看到他眼里的珍惜和疼爱。

他的双手勾住相叶肌肉线条极美的手臂，放肆地摆动着自己的腰肢，相叶将他填满，卖力地讨好着他，高潮一波接一波地袭来，他毫不掩饰地喘息浪叫。

当二宫再一次射出来的时候，他清楚地感觉到相叶也高潮了，被他内壁包裹的性器一下一下地搏动着。他搅住相叶的后背，两个汗淋淋的人紧紧抱在一起，呼吸厚重。

“二宫先生，我真的很喜欢你！”

在二宫体力耗尽，以及大脑渐渐被酒精侵食得昏睡过去之前，他清楚地听到相叶性感的声音在耳边这么说道。

这个小笨蛋哪……


	12. 第十二章

半夜的时候，二宫有迷迷糊糊地醒过来一阵。

虽然做的时候有戴了套子，但相叶还是有帮他清理干净，尽管那时他已没什么力气整个人昏昏沉沉的。他身上只穿了内裤，赤裸着上身睡在相叶的怀里，对方估计和他一样，肉贴肉让体温一直互相传递且高居不下。

床头灯调至最昏暗的程度，已足够二宫将相叶看个仔细。昨晚由他挑起的那场情事，现在回想起来，饶是身经百战的二宫也还是微微红了脸。

真是不应该啊，二宫和也！

他明明是个公私分明的人，怎么会在昨晚越了界呢？是因为相叶太帅还是因为他醉了呢？

将自己放荡的一面展示给相叶看，相信他在相叶心中的形象会幻灭掉吧？幻灭后就不会缠着他了吧？

不对。他从来都没有在相叶面前隐藏过自己，他猜相叶对他的私生活习惯应该早有耳闻才对。

知道了他是个不相信爱情的人却还是这样喜欢着他，他伸手摸了摸相叶的脸，尔后忍不住环上相叶的后颈。

“傻孩子……”

稍稍将脸凑近一点，感受着相叶热烫的呼吸。

“你知道吗，你要的爱情，我给不起啊。”

二宫知道自己这种心态不正常，大野也曾很认真地指出过。然而他真的没有办法说服自己去相信这种毫无保障的爱情。

两个陌生人之间，凭什么呀？就凭一句我爱你，我就要对你倾心相待，怎么可能？你以为你是谁呀？我又以为我是谁呀？

爱，多么虚幻，看不见，捉不住，拿在手里也没有感觉。

与其说他是个心冷的人，倒不如说他其实是个胆小鬼，怕自己最柔软的地方被发现，从而有了被伤害的机会。

一想起母亲和姐姐，他无论如何都不希望自己也变成那样，为了爱情长吁短叹，那模样，实在是……无法接受。

“把昨晚当成是梦吧，相叶。”

二宫再次醒来的时候，相叶正背对着他穿衣服，听到声响，相叶回过身来，二宫看到他右腰侧有一记疤痕，像是手术留下的。

“二宫先生，早。”

二宫相信自己没看错，这个把他折腾了一晚的男人竟然脸红害羞，昨晚都看遍了却还在加快了扣钮扣的速度。他撑起身体坐了起来，被子顺着他雪白的身子滑了下来，裸露出来的皮肤上赤红点点，全是昨晚的爱痕。

相叶没想到二宫在自己面前如此不顾忌，一时间脸上的温度越爬越高。

“不过是成年人之间的一夜情，相叶你别想太多。”

二宫掀了被子裸着身体走下了床，顺手扯过早已皱得不成样的衬衫套上，堪堪让重要部位半遮半现，相叶的心跳随着二宫的动作一下一下跳得越来越快。

“我……”相叶低下了头，“我知道的。”

相叶醒来的时候，他以为这一切是梦，直至看到怀中人，直至感觉到他的呼吸打在自己的皮肤上带出一串滚烫，他才敢相信他昨晚和他暗恋多年的人上了床，做了一件美好得让他以为是梦的事。

他小心翼翼地圈住二宫的身体，希望这个梦能延续得更久一点，直到第二天早上他才不得不松开了怀里人。

“我洗个澡再走，你先离开吧。”

二宫受不了相叶那看起来可怜兮兮的表情，让他一向无所谓的心感到了一丝愧疚。他走到浴室门口，感觉到相叶仍站在那里一动不动，轻叹了口气，转过身来。

“相叶，忘掉昨晚的事。”

相叶对上二宫蜜色的眼眸，他知道二宫此时此刻的这句话有多认真，一向嬉皮笑脸的圆滑经纪人一旦严肃起来，说明他的话百分之百不容推翻。

“我知道了，二宫先生。”

不想再看到相叶那仿似被抛弃的表情，二宫推开浴室的门，故意将水开到最大，好掩饰掉相叶那一下充满伤心意味的关门声。

他掩着脸，深深吸了一口气，望着被热气蒸得模糊一片的镜子，肉肉的手指不自觉地写下了“相叶雅纪”四个字。

二宫和也，做得有点过分了……


	13. 第十三章

相叶去吃了个早餐，然后再去坐电车回家。昨晚那套西装大概是太过正式了，吸引了不少路人的目光。然而再多的目光都比不上二宫的一个眼神。

二宫的话，他听得明白。无非就是昨晚事昨晚了，告白也好，上床也好，通通都不会改变他俩之间的关系。尽管早就清楚，却还是会在听到二宫冷漠话语的时候，难过得一塌糊涂。

虽然一直和自己说二宫是远在天边的人，但是当他成为了大野助理能不时见到二宫本人的时候，说没有奢望是骗人的。天天看着二宫，心里的喜欢只会加深，就算被拒绝也还是义无返顾地喜欢着他。

这世上最让人难过的莫过于先得到再失去。

二宫冷漠的语气与决绝让相叶忍不住思索起要如何在日后面对二宫这个命题。

“早！”

原来不知不觉已经回到了公寓楼下，直至坐在长椅上的樱井和他打招呼，相叶才突然思绪回魂。

“早。”相叶勉强自己扬起嘴角打了个招呼，“起这么早？”

樱井也笑笑。

他怎么能说他因为相叶昨晚不说一句就彻夜未归而担心得整夜失眠呢？尽管他后来转念一想，将原因归到工作上。可是理智告诉樱井，这一切根本就不可能与工作有关。公司的周年庆，还会有什么非解决不可的工作得需要相叶通宵去处理呢？周年庆，意味着二宫和大野也一定会在。

二宫啊……能牵动相叶的人就只有他了。

樱井看着相叶身上那套皱了的西装，不知道为什么他总能联想到一些不可描述的事情。

“是啊，吃了早餐吗？”樱井不愿放任自己的胡思乱想，于是找了个话题，而他的确是饿了。在床上辗转到五点多，实在是躺得难受，就起床下了楼，在楼下的长椅上直到现在才看到相叶。

不知道是因担心还是猜想带来的纷乱心情，樱井觉得自己看着相叶，整个人都变得非常不好。

想……冲上去质问相叶，却又十分清楚自己作为相叶的前辈兼好友，根本没那个资格。

“我吃过了。翔酱呢？”

相叶揉了揉没了造型的垂顺头发，发泄了一晚的身体虽然很爽，但他的心情却很糟糕，因此也没有过多去猜想樱井此刻出现在楼下的原因了。

“我，我上楼做早餐。”

两个人上了楼进了屋，相叶回了房，樱井站在打开的冰箱前，冷气直扑在身上。

好冷！但却让樱井越来越清醒。

他想知道相叶昨晚去了哪里，和谁在一起，他无比在意！

他握紧了冰箱的门把，咬紧下唇，猛地将门一关，走向了相叶的房间，在没敲门的情况下，失礼地将相叶的房门打开了。

正在换下西装的相叶惊愕地回过身来，已经解开扣子的胸膛毫不保留地坦露于樱井眼前。

全是情爱的痕迹！

星星点点的吻痕刺痛了樱井。

是谁！是谁能在相叶身上留下这样的印记？

樱井呆愣住的表情让相叶紧张了起来，他低头看了看自己的身体，也尴尬了起来。

“翔酱……”

相叶的声音很低很轻，听得樱井却一阵难受。

就是这样磁性的声音，昨夜叫唤的又是谁的名字？

“你昨晚……”樱井别过脸去，不让自己再被刺激到，“和二宫在一起？”

他鼓起勇气问了出口，但又渴望听到相叶否定的答案。

快说不是啊！

哪怕是和女人上床，他都不想从相叶的口中听到二宫的名字！

相叶苦笑着，完全没有注意到樱井眼底的痛苦。

“不过是一夜冲动，我和他的关系不会有任何改变的。”

“我……”樱井不知道该说什么，他甚至组织不出一个句子。

“我没事的。”

脱下衬衫，相叶竭力扬起一个不算丑的笑容来安慰樱井，然后拿起家居服，准备走出房间去洗澡。

樱井在相叶经过自己身边的时候，不加思索地将他拉住。

“翔酱？”相叶不解地看着樱井，自己的手腕被对方紧紧握在手里，有一丝痛感。

“为什么？”

“什么？”

“为什么这么喜欢二宫？他根本没有把你放在眼里，他不会喜欢你的！”

不想再压抑，樱井觉得自己要爆炸了，他要不顾一切地坦白！

相叶的脸突然刹白。

“我，我知道。不需要翔酱来提醒我——”

话音还没收尾，樱井便已揽上相叶赤裸的身体。

“那我喜欢你，你又知不知道？”

也许是樱井的告白太过震撼，相叶的脑袋陷入一片空白，手里的家居服无声落了地，肌肤上传来的是樱井急促的心跳声。


	14. 第十四章

樱井想他大概是把一切都搞砸了。有很多事情，聪明如他，明明都知道的。

明明知道相叶心中只有二宫，明明知道相叶从来都只把他当好朋友，明明知道说出来会将二人的关系破坏殆尽。明明知道会产生什么样的后果却偏偏按捺不住自己。

樱井翔，你太冲动了！

在相叶推开他的那一刻，他除了羞耻地落荒而逃之外根本不知道该怎么办才好。他知道自己和相叶的友情彻底完结了。

他冲出家门，沿着马路一直狂奔。风一直在他耳边狂叫，这样很好，不必安静，不必思考。直到跑不到，他坐在河堤上，气喘呼呼。

出门太急，他除了裤袋里的手机什么都没带。他闭着眼，周遭的人声入耳，他仿如未闻，他的脑海里都是相叶惊愕地推开他那幕，不停地不停地重播。每一次都如刀割，将他喜欢相叶的心情凌迟。

樱井拿出手机，点开博客，犹豫了半天，最后写下“再见了，喜欢的人。”

他去买了啤酒和烟，坐到河堤上一罐接一罐地喝，一根接一根地抽，直到手机传来了声响。

是博客。他叼着烟点开屏幕，在他刚才的发表下有一个评论。

【你在哪里？我们能见面吗？——想钓面包的鱼】

樱井突然觉得心被触动。

还好！还有人会关心他！

樱井觉得眼睛发热，这个读者不记得是什么时候出现的，却从未错过他任何一条发表，总是会和他聊天似的互动。他将现在的位置私给对方，锁了屏继续喝。

当樱井觉得酒精已经要将他的大脑搅成一片的时候，他听到那个耳闻能详的动人声音在他耳畔轻轻叫着他。

“翔君，别喝了，醒醒。”

是……谁？


	15. 第十五章

大野满足地看着他夜钓的战利品，满满一桶的鱼。之所以选择夜钓是因为二宫天天叨念他的肤色，说他不顾念自己的外表要小心粉丝流失。哎，他明明是靠实力走天下的好吗！

渔船靠岸已是早上。大野点开屏幕想看看昨晚抓狂的二宫是否又对他夺命连环call，结果却发现二宫竟然没打电话没发邮件，安静如鸡的手机让大野舒了口气。惯常点进樱井的博客，却被他刚发表的内容憾住。

喜……喜欢的人……

他有喜欢的人？

大野连忙回复了他。他不知道樱井会不会回复他，但他现在迫切想到樱井的身边去，他的直觉告诉他，樱井现在很不好。

他将装满鱼的桶放到车尾箱，然后坐在驾驶位上等着樱井的回复。如果樱井半小时内不回他，他就直接打电话给他。

原来樱井有喜欢的人……他捂着脸，回想起这么多年来他对樱井的关注，以及他从相叶那明里暗里套到的情报，樱井明明就是单身的，难道说是单恋别人？

手机传来的响声打断了大野的思绪，他心急地拿起手机，樱井将地址私了给他，他发动车子立刻赶往樱井的身边。

赶到河堤的时候，樱井已经醉得瘫在草地上，旁边一堆的啤酒罐，罐上还插满了烟蒂。

“翔君，别喝了，醒醒。”

大野上去夺过那还在往嘴里灌的啤酒瓶，争夺间洒出来的酒湿了樱井胸前的衣服。樱井眯着眼，这才看清楚来人原来是大野。

“大明星，你怎么来了？”

樱井的声量不小，大野的变装又过分简单，只是戴了个鸭舌帽和口罩，于是连忙伸手捂着他的嘴。樱井的唇丰润性感，在大野的掌心留下奇妙暧昧的触感。而且樱井那双漂亮的大眼睛被酒精迷醉之后荡漾着水润，视线一接上，大野的心猛地加速了起来。

“跟我走。”

大野拉起樱井，醉意满满的人儿虽然高大却力气尽失，靠在大野身上，慢慢走到车旁。大野让樱井躺在车后座，自己去开车。大野发动车子，余光看了看已经睡过去的樱井，将车开回了自己家。

开了家门，才将樱井放到沙发上却因一个脱力，大野自己也压了上去。

大野知道这样不对，樱井醉成这样，毫不防备地跟自己走，自己一路上却总是满脑子邪念，他想起身离开，可是身下人软成一团，这触感就算是隔着衣衫也清晰得可怕，像一把火在将他的理智燃烧。

他撑起身体，居高临下地看着樱井，他抚上樱井的脸，抚上那微皱的眉心。

“翔君……很难受吧……”

到底是谁将你伤害得这么深？你喜欢的是谁？

樱井突然睁开眼睛，吓了大野一跳。大野心虚地想离开，却被樱井拉住了手。

“别走……”

樱井的眼睛水汽弥漫，手臂上传来的温度烫得大野难受。他想吻他，他想抱他，但他不知道此刻在他眼里的人是谁。

“雅纪，别走。”

泪水从樱井的脸滑下来，大野被他说出的名字震惊得全身发抖。

樱井喜欢的人是相叶？

“雅纪，”在大野还没反应过来的时候，樱井坐起来吻了吻他的唇，然后抱住了他。“对不起，我不该讲出来的。”

尽管只是一瞬，但樱井那柔软的唇还是勾得大野心猿意马，尽管他知道此刻在樱井眼中的他并不是他。

被樱井抱着，大野感觉到有温热的液体湿了他胸前的衣服。他不知道樱井和相叶之间发生了什么，他发现他喜欢了樱井这么久，原来也不过是一厢情愿，樱井的世界离他很远。

他搂紧樱井，他决定要从这一刻开始好好去守护樱井。

“告诉我怎么了。”

大野宛如天籁一般的声音在樱井的耳畔响起，他打了个激灵，这才看清他拥紧的人是大野。啤酒堆积起的醉意让他头疼，各种纷杂的情绪涌上心头，被相叶拒绝时的难过不断冒出来，无法压制。

樱井松开手，但大野却仍旧紧搂着不放，让他无处可退。

“大野先生……放手……”樱井觉得自己的神智有恢复过来，他为自己刚才失态的举动而觉得不好意思。

“你喜欢相叶？”

大野欺身上前步步逼近，面对面的两人呼吸交缠，樱井想起刚才将他当成相叶主动献吻，脸便烧得更红了。

“不能试着喜欢别人吗？”

大野捧着樱井的脸，两人的唇近得快贴上。大野在等樱井做决定，只要他稍稍有表现出不情愿，大野立刻停止。

樱井的眼睛不停地流眼泪，他大概从不知道自己会有这么多的泪水，他也从不知道被拒绝的心痛竟然是如此难以忍受，连酒精都无法麻痹。他阻止不了这种痛苦的漫延，他的心脏、他的血液都被这种痛苦折磨着。

他看到大野凝视着他，这个舞台上的王者，霸气凌厉的眼睛里流露出烫人的火花。他的身体里仿佛有星星点点的火苗被大野灼热的目光点燃。血液的流动好像加了速一般，让他心跳随之快了起来。他的脑子渐渐失去了一贯自傲的理智与冷静。他那个社会菁英的人设被彻底打碎，生平第一次试图尝试一下失控的滋味。

既然他都不爱你，那你还坚守些什么呢？

樱井抚上大野那双漂亮的手，主动献上的唇让一直静止的空气爆炸，情欲的火花一燃烧便再也停不了。


	16. 第十六章

在樱井主动的那一刻，大野觉得自己沉沦了。

樱井丰厚的唇吻起来软得像好吃白棉花糖。大野没想过原来只要樱井主动一点，他便会陷入了失控的状态。

他吮吸啃咬着那丰唇，他挑逗着那柔软的舌，进出间模拟着性交的动作，醉酒的樱井根本无力抵抗。

樱井觉得身体像发高烧，只有大野的吻和精瘦有力的身体才能让温度降下来。他勾住大野的背，身体在沙发上软了下来。

大野开始不满足于接吻，他被想拥有樱井的念头占据，他用灵动的舌头舔弄着樱井的耳垂，细密霸道的吻自颈项向下，蜿蜒至樱井整齐的衣服上。

刚才不小心洒落在樱井胸前的酒正散发着勾人的味道，配着他难耐的闷哼声，大野几乎是毫不犹豫地扯开了那些碍事的扣子。

“嗯……”

突然暴露在空气中的胸膛一受凉，乳头就颤抖着挺立了起来。樱井感觉自己彻底迷失在大野掀起的欲望之海里。

大野埋头努力挑逗着樱井敏感的乳头，樱井开始不由自主地追求快感，他的手指插入大野的发间，他眼神迷离地看着大野小巧的嘴含着他的乳头，那灵活的舌头不停地又舔又吸，他听到自己合不上的嘴逸出让人羞耻的叫声。

“翔君很喜欢被这样对待？”

大野看到喜欢了很多年的人躺在自己身下，被自己的伺候舒服得哼哼唧唧，心花怒放。

又被大野深深地吻住了，樱井闭上眼，享受着这美妙的一切。大野的手一下一下捏着樱井均称的腰肢，最后停在了他肚脐的脐环上。

“嗯，别碰。”樱井从吻里挣扎出来，“哈……哈……”

打脐环的时候，樱井从未想过这个地方竟然也会成为他的敏感点。大野修长的手指一下一下地撩拨着脐环，叮叮咚咚的声音听起来格外淫糜。

“翔君，我喜欢你。”

大野沉下腰，两人的性器隔着裤子碰在一起，他摇动着身体，两根粗壮一起磨着，爽得他们的呼吸粗重。

大野的情话让樱井想起了相叶。

他喜欢相叶这么久，本来想着这份心情烂在心里都不要说出来，但当他知道相叶和二宫走到那一步时，那些丑陋的嫉妒让他打心里抓狂。他好想光明正大和二宫竞争，他好想问问相叶，为什么这么多年来都不曾发现他的喜欢。

“翔君不专心。”

大野注意到樱井有心事。他不会忘记樱井喜欢的人竟然是相叶这个事实。他突然赌起气来，伸手摸上樱井聚满情欲的阴茎，那里又粗又硬，隔着裤子揉弄起来便能听到樱井好似求饶一般的呜咽声。

“大……大野先生……”樱井觉得难受极了，充血的性器被束缚在裤子里无从释放，被隔着衣物挑逗更是难耐。

大野恶作剧般隔着裤子来逗弄，这种只能抒缓却无法到达顶点的感觉非常糟糕，樱井的大眼睛慢慢被折磨出泪水，他张着嘴大口大口喘息，像被甩在岸上的鱼，极需氧气。

“难受……”樱井艰难地挤出两个字。

“叫我智君，”大野吻了吻他的泪，“叫了我就让翔君舒服。”

樱井才发现大野竟然有这样一面，而他也从未发现当情欲烧起来的时候会让他这么难受。

“智君……”

樱井扭动着大长腿，他想摆脱那些碍事的衣物，大野的手让他迷醉，他渴望得到更直接的接触。

大野满意地一笑，眼角眉梢尽是迷人的诱惑力。他低头解开皮带和扣子，用牙拉开裤链，肿胀的男根将内裤撑起，大野用舌尖像是按摩一般将那里舔了一下，听到樱井舒服的叫声之后又浅浅地吻了吻那里。

“好舒服，脱掉，智君，脱掉。”

即使心里喜欢着相叶，身体却愿意和大野纠缠，享受他带来的快感。樱井觉得这样的自己很无耻，但却无法抗拒。

樱井的服软和娇媚的叫声让大野的心快要化开，他脱掉自己和樱井身上仅有的衣裤，赤裸裸的两个人拥抱在一起。

“翔君是不是很想要？”

大野的吻不停竭地落在樱井身上，绽放出艳丽的紫红色花朵，他的手将樱井胀得不像话的性器握住，顶端流出的透明液体湿滑了他的手。他撸动的时候故意大力擦过马眼，他看着樱井因他的动作而软成春水，发白的关节狠狠地用力抓紧身下无处可着力的沙发。

为什么大野会让他这么舒服？樱井张着嘴，呻吟声从喉咙那里像是被挤压出来一样，完全不像是他平常的声音。

“翔君，还有更舒服的。”

大野从来没有试过这么卖力去讨好一个男人，而且这个男人现在喜欢的人还不是他。

大野张嘴将樱井的性器含入，小心翼翼地不让牙齿碰到，将龟头压到喉咙深处。挤压的快感让樱井的脑里似是有烟花在燃放，无比绚丽。

“啊哈……智君……啊……嗯……”

樱井忍不住挺动腰，大野的口技舒服得让他头皮发麻，每当临界点就在眼前时，大野又突然放松，这样反复几次之后，快感的堆积更是可怕。终于在大野一次用力吮吸之下，樱井射了出来，被大野全数咽下。

大野想樱井高潮时的样子真是美得惊心动魄，那种远远超乎他想像的美丽让他看着就忍不住也射了出来。大野的精液沾湿了沙发，整个空气都是性爱的味道，淫荡而羞耻。

樱井从未想过会有如此快乐的性体验，他像是被大野操控的木偶，竟然拒绝不了大野在性事上的魅力。他看着那些在大野嘴角边满溢出来的白色精液，害羞之余却又觉得兴奋。

他伸手抹去一点，却发现大野的眼里仍然有火苗在跳动。大野凝视着他，轻轻叹了口气。

“我想彻底拥有你，”大野俯身在樱井的唇上印下一吻，“但不是这种时候，不是你心里有别人的时候。”

樱井在听到大野这么说的时候，突然有想哭的冲动。

如果说相叶对他的拒绝是残忍的，那他现在对大野所做的更是糟糕透顶。

“对不起……”他的声音很小，但捂着脸的他知道大野清楚地听到了。

因为在大野拥着他的时候，他听到大野伏在他耳边这么说：“给我一个机会吧，翔君。”


	17. 第十七章

樱井醒来的时候，正躺在柔软舒适的床褥上。酒精仍盘踞他的脑子，隐隐的头痛让他的精神很不好，他想再睡一会，却想起这是大野的家，他猛地坐起来，捂着眼却清晰地看到他彻底醉过去之前的画面。

大野和他那些淫荡放浪的画面，特别是大野帮他口的那一刻，他才发现自己竟然可以这么贱。明明喜欢着另一个人，却放纵自己去和别人做这样的事。

睡过去前的最后一句话，樱井记得清楚。

大野是认真的吗？

房间里没人，他低头看看自己，干净的家居服还散发着淡淡的洗涤剂味道，和大野身上的味道一样。

有一种被大野拥抱着的错觉。

停！停下来！樱井翔你在胡思乱想些什么！

“你醒了？”

大野推门进来，樱井在看到他的那一刻慌乱了起来。他还没估好面对大野的准备呢。

“呃……嗯……”樱井从未试过这么不知所措，“现在几点了？”

他看到窗外已是夜幕降临，他想了想自己离开家的时间，猜想现在已是晚上了。

“八点多了，”大野坐到床边，“翔君睡了好久，是太累吗？”

从大野进门那一刻就紧张得要命的樱井在大野坐下的一刻，肾上腺素就急速飚升，手心冷汗直冒。

大野越是温柔，他就越是想起几小时前那件荒唐事。

“我没事。”在大野伸出的手要碰到他的时候，他明显地往后挪了挪。

大野的手停在半空，略为尴尬地收了回去。

“我没有别的意思。”

大野想自己可能做得过火了，也许樱井纯粹是生理上的快感而已，并不是真的在乎他这个人。想到这里，大野的心不免有点酸。

“我换件衣服就回去。”

樱井不愿再留在这，一想起那些事，他的心里就难受得要命。他从小就是个严格要求自己的人，这么自律的他却在酒后半推半就地做出那样的事，对方又是喜欢自己的人，他怎么也觉得事情太不应该了。

樱井下了床，看着摆在床头的衣服，想都不想地抱着就往外走。

“翔君，我说的话都是认真的。翔君可以认真地考虑一下吗？”

樱井停住了脚步，他连回头都不敢。大野幽然的声调充满了受伤，他知道一切都是因自己而起，他此刻如果回过头去，大野会因此误会的。

他和大野之间不能一错再错了！

“喝醉酒做的事说的话，怎么能当真呢？”

樱井咬着牙关，他不知道为什么自己的身体会抖得这样厉害，发冷的血液朝四肢散去，说不清的难受压迫他的心脏。

“醉的人是翔君，我很清醒，我知道自己做了什么，说了什么。”

樱井听到大野站起来的声音，他害怕得抱紧怀里的衣服快速冲到了洗手间。

大野看着那扇被用力关上的门，刚才还泛酸的心一下凉了。

在知道樱井喜欢相叶的那一刻，他就知道他的感情路不会顺利。

幸好Nino没有喜欢他，不然他们四个人就可以变成一个首尾相接的死循环了。他喜欢樱井，樱井喜欢相叶，相叶喜欢二宫。现在这个环还可以解开，掌握钥匙的人就是他的好兄弟二宫。

樱井换好衣服便迳自走到玄关处换鞋，整个过程他都没有看大野一眼。

大野知道他留不住此刻的樱井，只能让他走。他想他应该去做一些什么让樱井相信他从来都不是一时冲动的。

至于二宫和相叶，他相信那根本没有他插手的余地，因为二宫那个人，骨子里可是有着属于自己的韧性，谁都无法强硬地将他压弯。


	18. 第十八章

相叶在樱井告白的那一刻，头脑是空白的，但身体的反应却快于大脑的思考，他将怀里的樱井推开，他看到樱井无比受伤的眼神，那是他们相识多年来从未见过的眼神。

他看着樱井夺门而去却无力阻止。樱井的话太让他意外了。

樱井喜欢他？

樱井怎么会喜欢他的？

相叶失神地坐在地板上，半晌回不过神来。这一切发生得太快了。从昨晚意乱情迷地和二宫上了床，到今天一早被樱井告白，一连串的事情都快得让相叶消化不过来。

相叶想起了很多和樱井一起经历的事。大概真的是他太迟钝，竟没有发现樱井的温柔细心与体贴只是他一个人的专属，他还以为那只是好朋友的表现，却不知樱井早就跨过了友谊那条线，在另一端等着他。

但是他过不去那一端，二宫占着他的心，哪怕今天二宫说了那样的话，他的心仍只为二宫所动。

他坐在地上不愿动，屋子里安静得可怕，直至正午的阳光从外面照射进来，他才像突然睡醒一样从地上站了起来。

他想一个人静静。

洗了个澡之后，相叶出门去散心。他没有目的地，拿上手机戴着耳机就这么随意闲逛。累了就找个地方坐下，他已经很久没有试过这样一个人独处了，除了暗地里知道身世的那一天。

他的手机里几乎都是大野的歌。说起来成为大野的歌迷是件很偶然的事，那时候如果不是他妹妹整天在他面前嚷嚷着这个快要出道的歌手，他根本不会去关心这些。

那时候的他隐约发现了自己的身世，他很害怕自己会被抛弃，所以鼓足了劲去融入相叶家，同时还得小心翼翼以免被父母亲发现他已经知道一切。关注大野的新闻也不过是希望能和妹妹的关系更好。

后来却被同样喜欢大野的樱井拉着常常去应援大野，渐渐变得像一个真正的饭那样喜欢了大野。大野身上总有着各式各样的闪光点，他通通都欣赏，只是他没想过令自己真正动心的却是大野的经纪人二宫和也。

二宫是个很精明的人，在娱乐圈里非常懂得进退，加上出众的外表，风头一点都不输普通艺人。他喜欢运筹帷幄的二宫，明明长了一张那么可爱的脸，却竟然比自己还年长，说起话来还老道沉稳。能言善道的二宫常常爆出不少金句，有很多都被相叶深记在心。

他永远记得最鼓励他的那句：【人生没有退路，只能不断前进才能看到美丽的风景。】听到二宫在采访里说这句话的时候，他还困在知道了自己身世的迷局里看不清前路。二宫的这句话让他豁然开朗。

他的确不是相叶家的亲儿子，但这并没有影响父母和妹妹给他的亲情，是他自己知道之后不知所措，相叶家从来没有不要他。他父母也将身世一字不漏地告诉了他。

他被自己的真正的身世狠狠伤害到了。他高中最后一年的成绩曾一度滑至谷底，后来在看到二宫这句话之后才突然醒悟过来。

他退不回还不知道身世的时候，他能做的是在生命里用尽全力去前进，这样才能发现沿途的风景。

因为生命本身就会不停前进，他的心若是停留在原地，那就太辜负养父母的恩典了。

后来他发奋努力，考上了短期大学进行了化妆的学习。在毕业之后投入到工作中，努力加天份，他的化妆技巧让他在工作非常顺利，也因为这样，他才能通过面试成为了大野的助手，有了接近二宫的机会。

能认识几乎是相叶从未想过的好事。他曾以为这辈子他都只能在电视或杂志里看到这个在艺能界如鱼得水的金牌经纪人，所以当他能和真实的二宫接触时，埋藏的感情迅速破土而出。

现实的二宫和之前臆想的不完全一样，二宫甚至不对同团队的他作任何的隐瞒。工作以外的二宫游戏人间，他甚至看不到他的真心在哪里，除了友谊，他没有见过二宫重视过什么人或事。

他没想过苦苦隐藏的感情会被二宫发现并一再地超越了界线。他想和二宫走到这一步，估计得回去面对解雇信了。

电话铃声在他没有防备的时候响起，打断了耳机里大野美妙的歌声。那是二宫专属的铃声。

“喂，二宫先生。”

相叶的声音是颤抖的，他的心很不安，他没有办法平静面对二宫，至少不像二宫那么自如，仿佛上床做爱是一件极其稀疏平常的事。

“你现在有空吗？来我家一下。”

挂了电话的二宫坐在自家舒服的沙发上，手指夹着烟，他狠狠吸了一口，像深呼吸一样将烟吹了出去。他从酒店洗完澡回来就一直坐在沙发上抽烟，试图让还带着一点宿醉的头脑完全清醒过来。

他搞不清楚为什么自己会醉到拐了相叶上床，明明就知道他不是自己能招惹的人。因为相叶太过认真了，对人对事都是那样，相叶想要的估计是一份真情实感，而他给不了。

他的真心早就因为人生的际遇以及这么多年的工作打拼而不知丢到哪里去了，有时候想想他除了偶尔用床伴来解决一下生理需求之外，哪里还想过去谈一场掏心掏肺的恋爱？

结果昨晚那场疯狂的欢爱让他陷入了两难的地步。

炒掉相叶嘛，大野不肯，他也懒得再去找一个好助理。不炒掉嘛，这两人不时见面总觉得会难受。

要怎么办才好？

相叶来得很快，二宫给他开门时留意到他已经换过一身衣服，脱去昨晚成熟潇洒的西装，穿着简单卫衣牛仔裤的相叶显得很幼嫩。相叶看了看二宫，二宫却快速转身入屋，相叶没能从二宫那里看出什么，心里便更加紧张。

“坐吧。”

二宫给早就准备好的茶杯倒上水，将架在烟灰缸的烟熄掉。

相叶坐下喝了口水，抬起那双小鹿般的眼珠望向二宫，二宫宽松的领口还能隐约看到昨晚的红痕。

“我应该早点炒掉你。”二宫捏了捏眉心。

“昨晚的事我不会说出去的。”

“那你能忘掉吗？”二宫轻笑着反问。

“不能。”相叶微微摇头。

“我就知道。”二宫叹了口气。

“二宫先生希望我怎么做？”

“你很喜欢我是吗？”

“是的。”相叶对上二宫那双渗了蜜一般的眼睛，“在还没认识二宫先生的时候就很喜欢了。”

“有兴趣当我的床伴吗？”

相叶受惊，更认真地看着二宫，“你……”

在给相叶打电话之前，二宫想了好一会。他想他应该是不讨厌相叶的，不然以他那个性就算醉成烂泥也不可能随便和别人上床。那要不就让相叶来当他的床伴好了，既可以解决生理需求，又不扯上麻烦，还不用改变现状，三赢！

相叶的技术和身材他都挺满意的，以相叶这老好人的个性，相信也不会拒绝他的。

“我这个人身体里没什么感情细胞，相信和我共事这段日子里你也看得清楚，平时也不过是找人爽一下而已，所以我给不起任何人爱情。”

“你觉得我只是想和你上床？”

二宫第一次看到相叶的眼里一片冰冷，那个总是很积极阳光的人，此刻像个失去生气的精致娃娃，身上透着一股难言的绝望。

“我不是那个意思！”二宫莫名地生起气来，“是我单纯地觉得上个床就够了！我不想把关系搞得那么复杂，我根本不想去爱任何人！”

相叶第一次看见二宫拔高了声音，处事圆滑的二宫总是和颜悦色，仿佛天生就该吃这行饭，但是眼前双目透着怒火的二宫让相叶讶异。

“可是我只想得到一份爱情。”

相叶的声音有点颤抖，他从来没有想过在二宫心中，他就只配当一个床伴，他这个人什么都不执着，但偏偏介意当一个备胎。当一个可有可无的床伴？那他的感情不是很可笑？

为什么所有人都觉得他可有可无？

“我的世界里没有爱情！你想要爱情就滚出我的世界！”

二宫彻底愤怒了，他吼了起来，说出口的话像火焰一样灼伤了相叶。

他一点都没有想过相叶会拒绝他，相叶怎么可能拒绝他？相叶不是很喜欢他的吗？他都愿意交出他最讨人喜欢的身体了，相叶还妄想什么！

爱情吗？这年头还有人稀罕这个？

屋子里突然安静了下来，相叶发愣地看着二宫，半晌才回过神来。他的手不知何时已经紧握成拳。

通过这几个月的共事，他对二宫这方面的处事略知一二，正因这样他才以为这次被二宫叫上来是要谈解雇的事，却没想到竟然是提出要他做床伴。

这的确是美差，但却不是相叶所想要的。当一个人形按摩棒从来都不是他所愿。他虔诚而热烈地爱着二宫，他以为二宫对他至少是有一点点好感，并在这个基础上愿意和他发生关系。早上醒来的时候，二宫那句“成年人的一夜情”已经彻底打破了他所有的幻想。现在这样，不过是令他对自己这份单恋彻底死心罢了。

“我，”相叶对上二宫怒气冲冲的眼瞳，语气平静，“我想要的东西就是一份爱情，如果这是一个奢求，那我永远都不会再提。从今天开始，我绝对不会再做任何让二宫先生困扰的事。”

不知道是不是相叶过分平和的语气和态度让二宫心里的火气更盛，他从来没觉得自己像此刻这样的生气。

这个口口声声说着喜欢他的男人却拒绝了当他床伴的事，简直不可思议到极点！二宫第一次觉得他看不透一个人，明明这个人看起来像水晶一样的通透，但当捧到面前时才发现水晶的内核里有一团雾，雾里是什么，根本就看不清。

二宫从相叶的眼里什么都看不到，那双灵动的眼睛现在连一点波澜起伏都看不到，光彩全无。

“你走！”

屋里的气氛极度压抑，二宫扬手指了指门口，相叶仍是用那双平静无波的眼睛看着他，什么话都不说。

“我以后会专心为大野先生工作的。二宫先生再见。”

相叶有点沙哑的性感声音听起来隐隐有点哀怨，礼貌欠身离去的背影怎么都带着一股悲伤的味道。二宫目送他离开自己的家，胸膛仍起伏不定。

他到底是走了哪门子的倒霉运，竟然遇上一个这么难缠的家伙！

他坐在沙发里仰着头闭上双眼，脑海里却总是出现相叶离去的身影，那么决绝，仿佛真如他所言，离开了他的世界。


	19. 第十九章

相叶在二宫家楼下回头往上看时，压不住的眼泪终于还是落了下来。

他以前觉得二宫很遥远，但那种感觉是现实的，一个是艺能界中人，一个是普通社会人，像两个不会交汇点。可是现在二宫带给他的遥远感更多的是心灵上的，那是一种哪怕有过肌肤之亲都无法拉近的距离感。

他用手背擦着泪，永别般地在心里向二宫道着再见。他转过身去，风将泪痕吹干，皮肤紧绷得发疼。

他戴起耳机，里面仍旧播着大野的歌，他想回家，可是走到家门口的时候，他想起了樱井。

相叶站在门前，犹豫着要不要开门，他不知道樱井回来了没有，也不知道如果樱井真的回来了，他们要怎么面对彼此。

可是逃避并不能解决事情，哪怕最终的结果不似预期，他也得好好面对。

他拿出钥匙打开了门，太阳已经落山，屋里漆黑一片。他开了灯，一切和他离开的时候无异，也没有樱井的身影。

他背靠门，定定地看着屋里，脑子里的东西搅在一起混乱不堪。他突然觉得自己无法处理和樱井的关系，樱井是他尊重多年的学长，他无法将想像要将这关系转变。

他决定要整理一下所有的事情，包括他和二宫的，他和樱井的。他进了自己房间，仿佛还看到今天早上和樱井在这里发生的事。

他想起樱井的话，樱井离开的身影，以及自己推开樱井的举动。

他是不是将樱井狠狠地伤害了？

今天是周日，按往常惯例，他和樱井要是没什么安排就会在家里搞卫生。两个人会将家里搞得很整洁，平时下班弄乱的东西会摆放好。虽然这所租来的房子不大，但是却往往需要花掉他们几乎一天的时间。

相叶拿头巾扎住头发，一个人开始了大清洁。不知不觉间太阳落山了，相叶在搞完卫生洗完手才发现他该去订个外卖。在他差不多要吃完的时候，樱井就回来了。

两人四目相对，一时间倒是陷入了可怕的沉默里。

樱井别开视线，他觉得很尴尬，他原以为相叶会在房里，却没想过他一开门就看到了正在饭厅吃完最后一勺饭的相叶。

两个人都不知道该怎么开口，樱井赶紧换好鞋想回房，却在自己房门前犹豫了片刻，最终还是转过身去。

“雅纪，我们谈谈吧。”

相叶愣了一下，“嗯。”

两个人坐到沙发上，有意无意间保持着一定的距离。相叶看到樱井一直低着头，这个学长露出了他从未见过的脆弱表情。

“翔酱对不起。”

相叶觉得自己必须道歉，无论是为今天早上的失礼举动，还是为樱井对他的感情。

樱井抬起头看着他，“不必道歉，其实我早就知道你不会接受我。”

樱井的声调冷静得连他自己都有点不敢相信。在回来的路上，他一直在想自己今天到底怎么了！

他怎么会犯下那么严重的错误！

在明知道相叶不会接受自己的情况下贸然告白，在酒醉的情况下放纵自己与大野做了那样亲密的事情。

今天的樱井翔很不樱井翔！

他想大概是因为任何人类的感情问题上都无法冷静自持，纵然是他也不例外。他明明很清楚一但告白等于将两人多年的友谊毁掉，却还是不顾一切地说了出口。甚至在知道和自己亲密的那人是大野之后还继续放任自己，借对方的温柔体贴来安抚自己难过受伤的心灵，真的是太卑劣了！所以他决定要将这一切的关系都处理好，在开门前他就已经这么想了。

可能是樱井的话太过干脆，相叶一时之间呆住了。

“翔酱……”

“我其实从来没有想过要让你困扰的。”樱井点了根烟，他知道现在只有香烟能让他情绪平静，“我也知道无论你和二宫最后怎样，你都不会接受我。我只是想留在你身边看着你而已，从一开始就已经是这样的想法了。”

“翔酱你又何必……”

樱井有多受欢迎，相叶很清楚，所以他不懂这样的人为什么会喜欢自己，而且喜欢了这么久，还要忍着不让他发现。

“喜欢一个人，真的是一件没办法解释的事。我喜欢你太久了，久到我都想不起喜欢你的契机是什么。但是我知道你不喜欢我，你不会因为我喜欢你就勉强自己去喜欢我。”

“不，翔酱，不是那样的。我只是不希望你得到一份不完整的感情，如果我不喜欢你却和你在一起，那对你是一种伤害。”

“那拒绝我就不是一种伤害？”

樱井知道相叶因为身世的关系而特别渴望得到一份完整的感情，这种执着感让相叶对感情特别挑剔，如果不是双向的喜欢，他不会要。

“我和你交往，心里想的，眼里看的都是另一个人，翔酱想要这样的我吗？这样的我其实是侮辱了翔酱的感情，我不想让翔酱当任何人的替身和备胎！”

相叶激动了起来，樱井看着他，知道事情照着他预期那样发展。他的主动告白果然把所有的一切搞砸了。他这辈子都不可能心里只有二宫和也的相叶交往。

“我懂了，我会搬走的。”樱井顿了顿，“如果你觉得一个人承担这里的租金太吃力，那我们可以办理退租手续的。”

相叶无法应对这样冷静的樱井，一时间连话都不知道该怎么回。

“我搬走好了，翔酱留下来，这是你租的房子。”

“不，我搬。”

“翔酱，让我搬。我不想成为扰乱你生活的那个人！”

“你……”樱井深吸了一口气，“你已经扰乱了。”

动了感情的心怎么可能再回复到以前那样？樱井熄掉烟，掩着脸，许久都没有再说话。

“对不起，我大概真的是个多余的人，总是把所有的好事搞乱了。翔酱不需要做什么，让我来就好了。”

相叶的话里有轻轻的叹息，樱井突然意识到在这件事里相叶其实也不好过的时候，相叶已经回了房。

但是樱井没有勇气去敲响相叶的房门，他知道他们的关系已经彻底毁掉了，被相叶用过分冷静的理智一把剪掉了。

他想起大野对他说的话。

完全拥有一个人，并不是一件容易的事。当心里有别人身影的时候，这份爱情是残缺的。

残缺的爱，谁愿意拥有？


	20. 第二十章

相叶睡得不安稳，一夜不停地做梦。

他梦到有人拿着手术刀，而他像待宰的羔羊，无助地躺在手术床上却怎么都动不了。他想逃，他的身体却没有任何反应，他看着手术刀在身上留下割痕，他看到自己的血从皮肤流出来，暗红色的，血腥味涌进鼻腔，让他想吐。

他惊醒，满头是汗。

他伸手摸了摸腰间的那条细微但却真实存在着的疤痕，想起养父母和他说的话，心突然刺痛了起来。

为什么他永远都不会是大家的第一首选？从出生开始，他就不过是为了救亲生兄长的器官容器，然而在动手术之前兄长的病情突然恶化，无法承受移植的手术风险，这才让他保住了肾。由于那时手术已经在进行，手术刀还是在他幼小的身体上留下了疤痕。

亲生父母出于愧疚而将他送给了相叶一家来抚养，如果不是他偶然发现自己的血型和家人都不同，他不会发现这件事。他有了疑问之后，一直心绪不宁，最终鼓起勇气拿了妹妹的头发去和自己的做了DNA比对。他永远都忘不了看到鉴定报告那刻的震憾感。

原来他不是相叶家的孩子！

他掩着脸，他不知道该向谁诉说自己纷乱的心情，他不知道自己该怎么做，他不知道自己还可以怎么做。身世被揭破的后果就是让他完全集中不了精力去学习，他本来就是靠努力才能保持成绩前列的人，心思一散就完全没办法好好读书了。在知道只能考上短期大学之后，他决定和养父母坦白。

养父母也没有想过他会知道这一切，于是只好对他和盘托出。当养母抱着他失声痛哭的时候，他突然觉得自己对不起他们。就算没有血缘关系，养父母仍然待他非常好，与亲生儿子毫无分别，他不应该自我放弃。他虽然不是亲生父母眼中重要的孩子，却是养父母一直以来的骄傲。

不知道是不是被身世所影响，当今天二宫和他说，希望他能当他的床伴时，他立刻联想到亲生父母。他一直希望自己能被重视，他潜意识里讨厌别人把他放到呼之即来挥之即去的地位，他不希望自己被人用完就抛弃。

他太喜欢二宫了，他不想在和二宫无限亲近之后，有一天会被他狠狠甩掉。他接受不了那样，他情愿一开始就拒绝二宫，让一切都停在最美好的时间点上，也不愿意看到有一天二宫要斩断彼此关系，而他却苦苦哀求不知所措。

他虽然对二宫说得决绝，但一想起工作的时候会与对方有交集，他就觉得非常难受。早知道会这样，还不如永远都没有办法接近二宫更幸福，越是接近，越是渴求，却偏偏求而不得。

他掀开被子下了床走到窗边，他的房间在天气好的时候，可以看到月亮，可惜今晚没有。月亮大概被云藏了起来，窗外除了星星点点的灯光，漆黑一片。

也许他该辞职，然后再找一份新的工作，以及一个新的公寓。

第二天的早上，相叶很早梳洗完毕离开了。在门关上之后，樱井才从房间里走出来。

他一夜无眠。

他知道以相叶目前的收入，一个人负担这个公寓会比较辛苦，所以他打算先找到合适的地方，然后一起办了退租手续。

而他和相叶之间，只能到此为止了。他们以后，可能连朋友都不是了。可是在处理这些事之前，他得先去公司好好工作。一想起公司目前和大野还处在合作期，他们有可能还会碰面，他就觉得不知道要怎么面对大野才好。

尽管心情并不怎么好，可是面对工作，樱井时时刻刻都保持良好的工作态度，他不能让自己因为昨天的那些事情而乱了套。事实上，他一但投入工作中，有一些事是可以暂时放下的。只是当他中午闲下来吃午饭的时候，他又忍不住想起了相叶和大野。

大野的话太认真了，让他心悸又害怕。他不敢相信大野的话，也不懂大野怎么会喜欢他。他对大野不过是普通粉丝的心态，喜欢听他唱歌，喜欢大野在番组里天然又器用的模样，会去大野的控上支持他，只是这种喜欢怎么能和与恋人间相提并论呢？这是完全不同类型的喜欢啊。

一个是他喜欢的人，一个是喜欢他的人。

他既得不到他喜欢的人，也无法昧着良心去接受喜欢他的人。他既得不到他喜欢的人，也无法昧着良心去接受喜欢他的人。

“翔君。”

随着熟悉至极的声音，樱井抬头看着对面突然坐下来的人，即使这人戴着口罩和鸭舌帽，他仍从那从圆润的眼睛认出面前人正是他刚才想起的人——大野智。

“大野先生！”樱井小心地压低声量，他左右看看，确定没人注意到大野，才又继续开口，“你怎么来了？你来这里干什么？”

大野将口罩拉下一点，露出笑意盈盈的嘴角，“因为很想翔君，所以就来见你。”

大野的情话说得直白，樱井没有心理准备，一时间白皙的脸蛋泛起了红晕。

“大野先生不要胡说。”

樱井看了看周围的人，拉起大野就往外走。大野也很顺从，他把口罩拉上低下头，没让人认出他。二人走到空无一人的后楼梯，大野一个发力把毫无防备的樱井按在了墙上，但为了不弄疼樱井，他预先将自己的手垫在了樱井的背部。

“我没有胡说。”

两个人的距离很近，身体贴在了一起，就连呼吸也近到可以交缠。樱井想后退却不能，他被迫对上大野的眼睛，他没想过被对方这么近距离注视的时候，心跳会乱了起来。

“我说过我对翔君是认真的。我就是想钓面包的鱼。”

大野说出口的名字让樱井愣了一下。

怎么可能？大野怎么会是那个一直在博客里和他互动的人？这也太荒谬了吧！

“你……你是他？”樱井那双在大野胸前推拒的手慢慢卸了力，“你……怎么可能是他？”

那位“想钓面包的鱼”和他在博客互动了很多年，那就是说大野早就通过博客关注他很久了？这太不可思议了！

大野为什么要这样做？

樱井不敢去确认背后的答案，他不想去知道他承受不起的答案。

“翔君现在愿意相信我说的话了吗？”趁着樱井放空发愣的时候，大野踮起脚轻柔地吻住了樱井的唇。

在大野靠近的时候，樱井几乎是下意识地闭上了眼去接受这个吻，连他自己也搞不懂为什么会这样，仿佛这一切都很自然，仿佛……他们是交往中的恋人。

“我并不介意翔君心中有别人，但翔君可以尝试放下那个得不到的人吗？我说的话从来都不会是假的，我大野智说到做到。”

大野的体温近在咫尺，樱井的目光锁在他的脸上，那认真的表情真的是让人很心动。

樱井的心乱成一团，眼前的大野不是远在天边的超级巨星，而是时常通过网络陪在他身边和他聊天聊心情的互动粉丝。他突然发现他和大野之间并不是隔了一个舞台的偶像和粉丝，他的很多事情都被大野所熟知，他们是网上很聊得来的朋友。他终于明白大野对他用心之深。

“今晚的音番，请翔君留意我的表演。”

大野将发愣的樱井抱入怀里，樱井突然想起他们之间无法忘记的亲密接触，脸刹地染上了红晕。

“大野先生……”

樱井忍不住将手揽上大野的背，感受着对方精瘦流畅的肌肉线条，突然让他想要依靠。

“我说过叫我智君就好了。”大野笑着挥手，“我得走了，今天还有很多工作呢。”

樱井看着大野离开的背影，一直狂乱的心跳久久不能平复。


	21. 第二十一章

今晚的音番是大野接下来要发行的单曲的首播，连名字都不曾对外透露过的这首新歌充满了神秘感。大野不知道樱井会不会和之前那样来现场支持他，他的脑海里有很多樱井支持他的画面，也许樱井从未想过他的挥手支持能给台上的人带来那么大的感受吧，可是大野却记得十分清楚。

初出道的大野虽然长得可爱，但从男孩子的角度来说，过分秀气了，所以瞧不起大野的前辈歌手大有人在。记得第一次得到上电视台音乐节目宣传单曲的机会 大野紧张得手心冒汗，可是这股紧张在看到台下为自己应援的粉丝时就慢慢消失了。

对樱井有深刻印象源于樱井好看到不行的脸蛋。大野到现在还记得那时的樱井俊雅的五官，那双大眼睛灵动得仿似承载了一个灿烂的银河系。那一刻他站在台上，真真切切体会到了心动的感觉。

后来他又陆续在很多节目的台下看到樱井，他看到樱井的对自己的应援，他的胸腔就会忍不住震动。当他第一次开演唱会的时候，他看到中了神席的樱井。樱井穿着印有他头像的演唱会T恤，异常可爱，他给他饭撒的的时候，樱井笑得灿烂。

他想这就是恋爱的感觉了。

离开樱井的公司之后，大野一个人开车去了很多地方。有他做过户外表演的场地，有他开过演唱会的地方，这些地方记载着他音乐之路的成长，也写满了他对樱井的回忆。

当大野闭上眼睛的时候，一切的一切都是樱井。日积月累，他已经不满足于和樱井隔着舞台维持着粉丝和偶像的身份了，他通过会员资料查到樱井的邮箱，并根据邮箱查到了樱井的博客，算起来他已经默默关注樱井好些年了。

他幻想过无数次和樱井该如何认识，但怎么也料想不到现在这种局面。他喜欢樱井，樱井却不喜欢他，他们陷在一个暂时还解不开的结里。

“翔君……”

大野看着樱井没有再更新的博客，心里一阵钝痛。

樱井今晚会来音番的现场吗？还是会在电视机前看他的表演呢？

电话铃响起，是相叶。相叶早已到达电视台，大野看了看时间，发动车子往电视台驶去。

相叶今天早上回了公司一趟，大野和他约好直接在电视台碰面。在公司走廊上见到迎面而来的二宫时，相叶无措得除了敛去表情别过脸之外，根本不知如何是好。二宫也对他视而不见，两个人沉默不语地擦肩而过。

在二宫走过去之后，相叶重重舒了一口气，但随即内心又难受了起来。

他大概真的是一个无关紧要的人，所以这个世界有他没他并没有分别，他想要得到一个和他互相重视的人真的很难。

相叶其实是一个挺受欢迎的人，但他明白那只是源于他的外表，大概人们只是因为他帅，并没有想过要深入了解他的想法。

他渴望遇到一个真正重视他的人，樱井算一个，但可惜的是他一直视樱井为尊敬的前辈，并无抱有任何特殊想法。

今天他需要在公司处理的事情还挺多的，但每每与二宫在走廊过道上的相遇都是让他难受的事。

他是个不擅长撒谎的人，无论怎样掩饰，只要仔细观察还是会发现他眼角眉梢里对二宫深深的爱意。他看了看表，决定提前到电视台等大野过来。电视台的工作人员领了他到为大野所准备的乐屋里。他把东西整理好之后打了个电话给大野，对方在接到电话之后没很久就来了。

“O酱，你特别交代的东西我帮你带来了。”

“麻烦你了，相叶君。”

大野期待着今晚的表演能让樱井惊喜，事实上，他做到了。

音乐节目是晚上七点开始，大野的表演在八点半左右，处于中间时段。在开头一众歌手集体登场的时候，坐在电视机前的樱井就觉得大野有点不一样。一身剪裁完美的西装凸现出他的成熟风范，当大野单独出场接受主持人访问的时候，樱井才明白不同点在哪。

全身素雅的黑色西装本来很常见，可是大野的西装领子上绣了一朵粉红色的樱花，不仅如此，大野还涂了指甲油，纯黑色的甲面上画上了形态各异的粉樱。

大野本来就是可爱中透着英气的那种类型，穿西装涂指甲油这种混合两种性别的事让他更有一种难言的中性魅力。

最要命的是大野的新歌竟然叫《sakura》！

樱井被大野的歌声舞蹈迷住，这个男人的舞台表演炫彩多姿，一开口就能让歌声直入听众心底，一跳舞就是台上的帝王。

大野认真的模样一直都十分迷人，但最让樱井彻底心跳狂乱的是大野演唱完之后，单膝跪地的他对着镜头从手心里打开一张小纸条。

【I love sakura】

现场观众因大野的表演掌声如雷，樱井在电视机前却呆若木鸡，他竭力不想让自己胡思乱想，但大野白天说的话却让他不自觉越想越多。

樱井可以跟自己说大野今晚的一切行为都是因为大野代言的巧克力是包含有樱花花瓣，是为了宣传那款巧克力才设计出这么多精心的桥段。但事实上他却忍不住会因此而联想到自己的姓氏。

樱，sakura，这两者有关联吗？

樱井觉得自己的心跳又响又急，他的耳边什么都听不见。眼前的电视画面早已换上别人，他却仍觉得大野仿佛唱着那首《sakura》，一切都在他面前一再重复。

他想起了很多事情，忘记从什么时候开始，他的演唱会抽票总能抽到神席，每次必然得到饭撒，挥手，眼神对望，他以为那是自己好运气，现在看来，大概是大野在背后做了些小动作吧。

大野真的对自己很用心，可是自己呢？

樱井的脑子陷入一片混乱，连相叶开门也未曾留意到。


	22. 第二十二章

相叶今晚回家是收拾点东西的，大野在表演完离开电视台之后，和他在车里聊了很久。

大野将自己喜欢樱井的事告诉了相叶，相叶没想到大野喜欢的人是樱井，即使是云端之上的人在感情这方面的烦恼与普罗大众是一样的。大野甚至对他和樱井之间的事相当了解，还给了他非常多的意见。

相叶觉得大野看得很通透，所以他决定听从大野的建议——搬到大野家里暂住。

留在那个房子里，他的存在只会让樱井更加难受，他不能这样。樱井是他尊敬的前辈，他不能让樱井不好受，所以他决定先离开，好让彼此能退回到朋友的位置。

他打开门的时候，樱井坐在沙发上发愣，连他进来也没有注意到。

“翔酱。”

相叶朝他喊了一声，樱井才如梦初醒一般地反应过来。他朝相叶点了点头，站起来准备回自己房去。

“翔酱，”相叶叫住了樱井，“我找到住的地方了，今晚我就收拾东西离开。”

“嗯？”樱井的大脑还在思考着自己这么多年是不是被大野特殊对待这件事，半晌才明白相叶说的是什么，“你今晚就走？”

“是的，先收拾几件衣服，剩下的休假时再来搬。”

樱井有点愣住，他看着相叶，终于意识到事情已经在他不注意的时候走到了终点。

“我们，”开口的时候，樱井咽了一下口水，擅长言辞的他从来没想过他会在面对相叶时如此口拙，“我们还会是朋友吗？”

相叶看着樱井，他看到樱井那双漂亮的大眼睛里闪烁着泪光，他拼命点头。

“我们永远都是朋友，翔酱是我最尊敬的前辈！”

相叶在想到底是哪里出了问题，他们之间一直如朋友相处，那些火苗是什么时候燃起来的？

“那你慢慢收拾东西。”

樱井努力地挤出一个笑容，然后转身回房关上了门。他坐在电脑桌前，大门隔绝了所有的声音，他眼里的泪终究被他自己吸收了回去，没有滴下来。

对于和相叶之间的结局，早已在他的料想里。他从来没想过相叶会接受他，应该说那个还爱着二宫和也的相叶是不会接受他的。他也曾幻想过相叶有一天会放下那个不可能接触认识到的人，却没想到他们竟然有了认识的一天。相叶和二宫目前走到哪一步，他已经不想了解，从相叶成为大野助理的那一刻，他就知道相叶这辈子都无法对二宫死心的，而他的单恋终究让他走向了一条孤单的单程路，没有人会陪在他身边，尽头如何，一切皆是未知。

他打开电脑登陆了博客，他用了这个帐号很多年，他一直将自己的那些细碎的心情写在博客里，因为这是一个他所有三次元朋友都不知道的秘密天地，他可以安心地用暧昧不明的字句坦露自己的心情。

他突然想起大野，他将博客里的文章整理了一下，发现大野第一次给他留言的时间是五年前。

五年前……

五年前！

樱井想起了五年前在大野身上发生的事。那一年，大野第一次爆出绯闻，对方是时尚杂志里的二线模特，当时的大野因为这件事唱片销量大跌，尽管他出面澄清与对方只是普通朋友，但由于对方暧昧不明的态度，导致舆论一面倒，大野在网路上被对方的粉丝疯狂攻击。那些极尽难听的话，樱井现在还略有印象。他当时也有在博客里感叹这件事，“想钓面包的鱼”就是那个时候来给他留言与他互动的。

那时的大野很受伤吧，明明只是普通朋友见面却因为几张同框照被传出了绯闻，即使澄清了却还是被大众认为是始乱终弃的渣男，可以说那次事件让大野苦心经营多年的形象毁于一旦，幸好后来二宫挖出女方和另一间娱乐公司高层一直有来往，将事件引向为女方自导自演，这才为大野挽回了不少形象分。

他记得那一年大野的演唱会上，空了不少座位，他坐在前排，看着大野神情落寞但又强打着精神努力表演，作为一个从大野出道就一直看着他成长起来的饭，他在那一刻忍不住流了眼泪。艺能界总是有这样那样莫须有的破事，他不是圈中人，不知道当中隐藏着多少不为外人所知的秘密，但是他相信大野不是那样的人。

尽管并不认识台下的大野，可是凭借大野一贯的为人，他是不会相信那些捕风捉影的小道消息的。可是又会有多少饭是这么理智、这么坚持不变的呢？

樱井现在回想起来，大概是因为他在大野最低谷时的支持让大野对他另眼相看吧，正如那天他在最低潮的时候，他也无法拒绝大野对他伸出的援手，以及包裹着他的那份浓浓的温柔。

相叶收拾好东西经过樱井房门口的时候，犹豫再三还是决定就这样先离开，他知道他和樱井都需要一些时间。他拿着简单的行李袋，里面装了几件换洗的衣服，轻轻地关上了门，离开了这个他和樱井合租了好些年的房子。

相叶下了楼，大野在车上等着他。他开了后座将行李袋放下随即上了驾驶座。他抬头看了看，房子仍然亮着灯。

什么时候他能和樱井重新再成为朋友呢？

“开车吧。”大野说道。

“嗯。”

相叶发动车子，夜已经深了，一路上的风景他看过无数次，这一次似乎有点不一样。

“我说，”大野开了口，“我像不像带你离家出走的坏男人？”

“噗。”相叶笑了，“别说得我们像私奔一样啦。”

相叶的说话让大野也笑出声音来。

“我其实是个有私心的人，我怕你会不小心接受翔酱。”大野也不想在相叶面前掩饰自己的心情，于是也把话坦然地说了出来。

“我不会的，我当时和翔酱把话说开之后，我就已经决定要搬，只是时间太紧，我还没找到适合的地方。说起来，我还得谢谢你，不然我天天回到家和翔酱相处也会很尴尬的。”

两人聊了一会，车很快就开到了大野家。两人出了电梯之后，却刚好碰见了在门口开门的二宫。

二宫看到此时此刻出现在大野身边还提着一个行李袋的相叶很是奇怪，他向大野投去疑问的眼神，大野却无所谓地耸耸肩。

“相叶从今天起会搬来和我一起住。”

大野很好奇二宫在知道相叶要成为他的邻居后会有什么样的表情变化，而二宫竟也真的没有辜负大野的期望，再次望向他们的眼神已经不像平时那么老练了。

“你要和你的助理同居？”

话一出口，二宫才发现自己的声音拔高了，那是他心情不平静的表现。

“有不妥吗？”大野很无辜地问道。

“传了出去，你觉得别人会怎么写？”

二宫盯着大野看，他知道这人表面温顺，事实上骨子里那股坚硬的特质，从不因外界的因素而有所消磨。

大野一但决定要做的事，他就会坚持到底。

“写我喜欢男人？相叶这么帅，这个绯闻对象颜值不错哦。”大野将手搭上相叶的肩，“何况，我是真的喜欢男人，让大众知道也未尝不可。”

二宫似乎是没有料到大野会对他爆出这么一个信息，一时间就算是他反应这么快速的人也不知道该怎么回答。他认识了大野十二年了，从来都不知道大野的取向是同性。

相叶有点愕然地看着两个人，还没反应过来就被大野拉着进了屋。

“你自己去收拾一下那个杂物间，里面是一些钓鱼用具，柜子里有干净的床单，虽然是我用过，但已经洗过，你要是介意明天再去买新的。”大野把钥匙放好，换了鞋就往沙发上一躺，嘴里一口气吩咐了一大堆。

相叶站在门口处，刚才遇见二宫是他没料到的事，他毫无预备以至在面对二宫时束手无策，连话都不会说。到了这一会他才意识到当他住进大野家的时候，他就有可能不小心地碰见二宫，这频率比在公司或者其他场合更高。

“哦，好的。”

等到相叶将房间收拾好，拿着换洗衣服去浴室时，大野早就洗好坐在阳台上吹着夜风了。他匆匆洗完出来，大野喊了他过去一起坐。

大野的阳台很简单，除去种的一些花草，就是一桌小圆玻璃桌，两张藤椅，桌上放着两瓶啤酒。相叶坐下，拿起啤酒喝了一大口，冰爽的啤酒一下子从喉咙冲到肚子里，整个人都凉快了起来。

“对Nino，你打算怎样？”

刚才在去相叶家路上之前，两人聊了很久。大野对相叶与二宫之间的事既好奇又感叹。如果不是因为樱井，大野不会雇相叶，不是因为二宫，就算相叶再喜欢大野这位歌手，他也不会来应聘。命运早就将他们几个用看不见的线紧紧连在了一起，让他们互相纠缠。

“大概想看看能不能随着时间来淡化吧。”

“会拒绝Nino的人，我看你是第一个也是唯一一个了。”

“我不想成为备胎，可能，可能是我怕有一天会被他抛弃吧。”

相叶看着远方闪烁的万家灯火，失去亲生父母的他一直都是孤身一人，他渴望会有一个人用尽全力地只爱他一个，所以如果当时二宫提出的是交往的要求，那他一定不会拒绝，哪怕最后分手也和床伴的感觉不一样。他不要做一个随时可以被代替的床伴。

“相叶你真的很单纯。”大野喝了一口酒，“不过这大概是每个人心底最美好的追求吧。”他站起来，风吹来，乱了他的发，“我也这么希望着。”

有些人都想得到一份百分百的爱情，如果不是的话，他们会选择拒绝，然后继续等待。


	23. 第二十三章

时间不紧不慢地往前走着，大野代言的广告播出后，产品销量和唱片销量双双攀高峰，大野和樱井的公司实现了双赢。今天广告商高层设宴招待大野等人，身为公司高管的樱井也被指名出席，四个人在包厢门被推开的那一刻，迎来了不可逃避的相见。

樱井陪着老板，和其他高层提前到了饭店，而大野、二宫、相叶则比预定时间早了五分钟到达。

广告商在见到大野的时候热情万分，二宫也是十分识相地帮着大野应酬对方，剩下相叶安静地坐在一旁低垂着眉眼。樱井正好坐在他旁边不远，两人目光碰上时微微点了点头。在这种公开场合又带着一点工作性质，两人都不说话，免得瓜田李下惹人误会。

樱井比之前消瘦了，虽然忙着应酬寒喧，但大野眼角的余光却始终落在了樱井身上。他最近的工作太多，都没有时间去找樱井，想起上次在全国的电视节目上那样意有所指的暗示，他不知道樱井有否看懂他的心思。

上次的指甲油，还有那张藏在手心里的纸条，都是他为了樱井而精心准备的。他想让樱井知道他的认真程度，然后至少愿意给他一个开始的机会。

广告商有意邀请大野代言旗下另一个生活用品，二宫对这种好机会自然不会放过，于是便藉着吃饭的空隙聊起个大概，大野和相叶坐一旁，几位高层连忙帮着招待。

这顿饭吃得最不自然的要数樱井了，他是个敏锐的人，大野不时飘过来的目光，他不可能没有注意到。他不知道自己紧张什么，可是每当他想确认大野是否在注视他的时候，他又真的会与大野的目光对上。那一瞬，他不知道为什么会突然心跳加速，大野的目光一向都慵懒，却偏偏在和他对视的那一刻，锐利得像只豹子，仿佛像把刀子直插入他的心。

樱井不安地低头抿了几口清酒平复情绪。他觉得自己似乎逐步落入了大野的包围圈内。

相叶偶尔帮大野挡挡酒，心思却一直系在二宫身上。在场十个人左右，他的耳朵里却偏偏只听得见二宫的声音，听着二宫用那悦耳的声音和广告商洽谈着，那声调光是听着就觉得舒服。他不敢望过去，连眼角余光都不敢动用，他之前把说得那么满，高傲地把二宫拒绝得那么彻底，现在又有什么资格再去用一副暗恋者的嘴脸表达自己内心那压不下的喜欢？

他堆起笑容将对方敬过来的一杯又一杯清酒灌了下肚。

饭局在九点多结束，因为相叶也喝了酒， 只好请了代驾来开车把载他们回去。大野借口喝了酒不想坐后座，硬是把二宫和相叶塞到后座去。

尽管后座很大，两人之间的距离也不小，二宫却硬是感觉到了满满的尴尬。相叶一直看着窗外，路上的街灯随着车速散在他脸上，将他英俊的轮廓映在了车窗上，二宫看到相叶那双动人的眼睛里闪烁着点点光芒，他想起那天晚上在酒店的房间里，相叶也是用这样漂亮无双的眼睛看着他，然后，落下一个又一个的深吻。

二宫意识到自己应该是喝多了才会这样失态，他想起被相叶拒绝的那天，那些话一下子从耳畔涌入脑海，于是他倔强地别过头去看着另一边窗外，再也不肯偷偷看着相叶。

坐在前排的大野没喝多少，他透过镜子将后座二人的动作神态都看在眼里。他认为二宫被自己一贯的骄傲困住了，而相叶则被自己的偏执锁牢了。

不肯退让的两个人哪！

大野无奈地微微摇摇头，低头拿着手机，登进了樱井的博客里。

樱井已经很多天没有更新了，自从他知道了他就是“想钓面包的鱼”那天起。是不想和他有交集吗？还是樱井对他这些年所做的事都无动于衷？

他想给樱井发私信，但在全部打好之后又犹豫地停下了。

文字的威力再强大，他相信那也敌不过面对面的沟通，他想见樱井，将这么多年他为樱井所做的一切都告诉樱井。

到了家之后，三人坐电梯上楼，在二宫关上门的那一刻，大野的看到相叶终于光明正大地望向了二宫家，尽管厚厚的大门已经关上。

大野无奈地摇头，轻轻按上相叶的肩膀，“你也喝不少，开门进去休息吧。”

二宫站在玄关处，听到大野那边的关门声之后，他才终于换下鞋子，移动身体到沙发上躺下，他将脚架在茶几上，带着酒意的整个人软得像泥。

自从相叶搬到大野家之后，他和相叶见面的机率高得超过他想像。大野把家务活都指给相叶，所以倒垃圾的时候，收信件的时候，他和相叶都会不小心见到面。

相叶几乎是只看了他一眼就匆匆移开视线，神情冷漠得如同两人是陌生人一般。

这明明是他想要的效果，但为什么当这种情况出现的时候，他的心好像被堵住了血管一样，感觉要呼吸不过来了。

最近这段时间忙得要死，上次大野抛下的那个重磅消息他也还没来得及消化，过后他想和大野聊聊却也总是找不到机会与时间——大野最近和相叶太亲近了，而他不想再看到相叶漠视他的眼神与表情。

那么温柔暖和的人冰冷起来浑身都是拒人千里的感觉，令他不自觉地却步。

然而相叶的冷漠只限于他一人，他想起相叶刚搬来的那个晚上，大野将手搭在相叶肩上的画面在他眼前久久挥之不去。他以前担心那些助理会把大野吃了，现在看来，似乎是他把事情搞反了。

他点了根烟，顶着酒意爬了起来打开电脑看着他跟在大野身边这些年发生过的事，大野二十岁出道，十二年来只传过一次绯闻。那次他刚好难得放个假，结果他刚走没多久，大野就被有心人士设计了一回。

大野那时虽然已经出道七年，但他的心思不在这些乱七八糟的事上，二宫也曾好奇过，但大野闲时的爱好除了钓鱼也没什么，清心寡欲得像个圣人，久而久之他也没再去过问了。 所以要他相信大野暗中勾搭了个女模特是不可能的，于是他连忙结束假期回国将对方好好调查了一番，终于为大野打了一记漂亮的反击战。

可是自从发生了那件事之后，大野与圈中人的来往就更加冷淡了，非必要的应酬他不会去，二宫也能理解，加上大野那种在外人面前熟不起来的个性，他也就不再勉强了，有什么也亲自陪同，哪怕手头上还带着其他新人，大野始终是他的工作重心。

近几年因为大野越来越红，他也忙得脚不沾地，只好为大野聘请助理，可没料到大部分的助理都留不久，好不容易有个相叶雅纪是例外的，却偏偏又和他生出了别的事端来。

啧啧！真麻烦！不过是喝醉酒上了一次床，现在倒像是他欠了相叶一样。他搞不懂相叶心里在想什么，当他的床伴不好吗？他这个人最拿得出手的就是这具身体了，可捧到相叶面前倒不值钱了？

二宫托着腮曲着手指在桌面上轻敲，百思不得其解。

相叶雅纪是他见过的最奇怪的人了。最初相处并没有这种感觉，那次他开出当床伴的条件，没想到反而将两人的关系推到了冰点。相叶真的做到了那天他所说的那样，他们见面客气得仅仅比陌生人好一点点，连普通的上司下属都不如，相叶连目光都不再落在他身上了。

他说了不再让他困扰，可是二宫觉得现在的他也很困扰。他困扰的地方在于他明明得到了预期的效果却仍旧不开心，以前的他赚到钱，在事业上有成就感，捧谁谁就红，他享受这个过程，从不曾觉得自己缺失了什么。可是自从那天和相叶吵完一架之后，他也会在夜深人静时思考起“爱情”这个词。

就像大野曾对他说过的那样，他在这方面的确是个胆小鬼，他因为母亲和姐姐的经历而对爱情绝望，完全没有任何理由地擅自绝望了起来，不相信这个世界还会有书中描写的真挚爱情，为了保护自己不像母亲和姐姐那样受伤，他拒绝了所有向他示好的人。

说到底，他没有勇气去接受任何人，因为不开始就不会有伤害，没有伤害的人生就会很快乐。

这是他潜意识的想法。

以前的他沿用这条定律过得很好，可是这一切在遇到相叶之后通通乱套，他不敢深思为什么现在的自己找不回以前的快乐，明明一切都和以前一样没有变过，可当他看到相叶低垂目光躲避他的时候，他的心竟然感到一阵又一阵的难过。相叶的目光已经不像当初在公司周年庆的酒会上那样，时时刻刻追随着他担心着他。今晚他和广告商全程谈事情都在喝酒，相叶却自顾自地吃吃吃。他几次用余光瞄过去都只看到相叶帮大野应酬着别人，他已经不在相叶的眼中了。

这不就是你想要的结果吗，二宫和也？你他妈的到底在期待什么？

二宫冷哼了一声，将点燃却没有抽过一口的香烟熄灭，关了客厅的灯去洗澡睡觉。

他就不信他找不到别人当床伴！


	24. 第二十四章

大野为樱井公司代言的第二支广告已经落实，这次是即食咖喱，简单方便的操作，和大野的形象也很符合，二宫二话不说就接了。虽然大野是实力派歌手，但以大野的外在条件很适合通过代言来进一步催谷人气以提高销量。

刚好大野的专辑也要开始筹备，这波广告刚好可以帮他维持人气。他忙了起来，连带着相叶也停不下来。广告商这次是重金砸了下来，整个广告分三个小单元，构思的剧情比之前单纯宣传巧克力的时候更加严谨，大野看了剧本，觉得有意思极了。其中第一个单元就要到海边去拍，大野就更兴奋了。

“如果翔君也能去就好了。”

大野一边收拾衣服，一边用有点无奈地说道，一旁做晚饭的相叶听到忍不住笑了起来。

“他负责的部门估计很难和你扯上关系呢。”

“是啊。”大野一脸失望地叹气。“如果他是公关部的就好了，那就可以名正言顺地指派他过来负责这支广告了。”

“哈哈，这比较难。”相叶将料理放上餐桌，招呼大野过来坐下准备吃饭，“而且每年这个时候他都很忙，常常加班到比较晚。”

“他这么忙啊。”

大野回想起以往和樱井在博客上的互动，也的确是每年的这个时候比较少看到他发文，有时发了也不过是简短的几句。最近他也忙得脚不沾地，再这样下去，之前所做的努力估计就白费了。他吃着吃着决定不能再这样坐着等待不行，他得再主动一点，既然樱井无动于衷，那么他就要更加努力才是。

吃完饭之后，大野放下碗筷，从冰箱里拿出最近偷空一天钓来的海鲈，快速地将它处理了一下，做成了几个饭团。

“你还饿？”相叶一边收拾餐桌一边惊讶地问道。

“不是，我出去一趟，你今晚不用反锁，但也不用等我门，我会带钥匙的。”

1相叶看着大野换了一身便装，戴了个鸭舌帽和宽框眼镜，拿上刚才做好的饭团，匆匆关上了家门，他几乎可以肯定大野一定是去找樱井了。

真好！希望他们能成。

相叶将碗筷收拾之后，又将厨房好好清理了一番，然后拿出大野最近的行程安排一一核对，并提前将下周要去海边拍外景的行李也收拾好。大野虽然收拾好自己的衣物，但工作上所需要用到的东西还是得让他来弄。

大野底子白，但却是容易晒黑的体质，如果他不帮他做好防晒工作，估计回来连粉底液都得换个色号了。

等到相叶把这些琐碎东西收拾好之后，指针已经朝晚上十点逼近。自从搬到大野家，相叶的生活作息更加规律，除了闲时练习化妆技巧之外，更多的时候是早睡早起，虽然他时常都是躺在床上想着二宫。

他和二宫的关系跌到了冰点，甚至可能更低也说不定。他们碰面的时候，他会低着头小小声地向二宫问好，而二宫有没有回应他，他也没留心，因为每次都是他落荒而逃。

他很害怕看到二宫用一副冷漠又公事公办的表情来看他，那会让他无法进行表情管理，他不想在二宫面前崩溃失态。

就算他拒绝了当二宫床伴，他仍无法轻易从暗恋二宫多年的这份感情里抽离出来。

他还是无可救药地喜欢着二宫！

就算二宫给不了他想要的爱情，他还是一如既往地爱着他，就好像走在一条没有退路无法回头的单行道上一样，哪怕不知道尽头在哪，他也义无反顾地一个人迈着步子慢慢前进着。

“叮咚叮咚！”

门铃声让发呆的相叶回过神来，他看了看墙上的钟，一边疑惑着为什么大野这么早就回来，一边从沙发起身走向大门。相叶打开门，门外站着一个漂亮女生，但他并不认识对方。

“你好，请问你找哪位？”相叶虽然有点错愕，但仍非常有礼貌地问道。

漂亮女生似乎也很奇怪是他来开门，“请问，那个，这是不是二宫先生的家吗？”

从对方口中听到二宫的名字让相叶更愕然，他打量了那女生几眼，妆容精致，穿着很可爱的小裙子，是那种很会撒娇的可爱系女生。

“二宫，二宫先生是住隔壁。”

说来也巧，二宫偏偏就在这个时候开了门。

“啧啧，”二宫朝女生笑了笑，“又不是第一次过来了，怎么还是搞错了呢？小笨蛋。”

相叶从来没有听过二宫用这么宠溺的声音对任何人说过话，包括对大野。

“二宫先生！”

他看着那个小女生朝二宫跑过去扑进他的怀里，她的鼻尖在二宫的脖颈上轻轻蹭着，二宫一手揽住她的肩，低头便在她脸上落下了一个响亮的吻。

相叶看到二宫朝他抛来的挑衅眼神，那一瞬他明白了那女生的身份。

二宫和也从来都不缺床伴，只要他愿意，男人或女人都是他手到拿来的。正如他一样，为二宫所倾倒的人太多了，多他一个或是少他一个，对二宫来说根本无所谓。

他看着二宫拥着可爱的女伴甜蜜地亲吻，他不知道为什么连自己的呼吸都忍不住放轻，像是怕惊扰了二宫他们一样。他清楚地感觉到自己的心脏被一根绳子束缚住，心脏想挣扎却无能为力，他的血液正因此而一点一点地失去温度，他浑身发冷，他的手正用力握住门把，他知道自己在这样的画面前根本撑不下去。他无法眼睁睁看着二宫成为别人的，哪怕只是他早就知道的惯常的一夜情。在他得到过二宫之后，他承认自己变得贪心了，因为得到过喜欢的人所以更加无法承受失去那人的痛苦。

而二宫似乎是想折磨他，他根本没有带着女伴进自己家的打算，他在相叶面前亲吻那个女生的耳垂，惹来女伴的娇声轻喘。

相叶终于还是垂下头，一言不发地开门进屋。

二宫一直目不转睛地看着他，他的视力很好，所以他看到相叶低垂的脸上有眼泪划出的长长痕迹。

他不知道自己干嘛要处心积累地伤害相叶，但他真的很想知道相叶在看到他抱着别人时的反应。可是无论他臆想过多少种可能性，都不是眼下的这种。他从来没有想过当相叶那双漆黑洁净的眼睛流露出难过的时候，他竟然也会跟着难受起来。

他知道自己正拿着刀子一下又一下地割在相叶的心上，他看着那颗心脏流出来的鲜血染红了他的双手，以至于他那双搂着别人的手正在拼命发抖。

“二宫先生？”女伴发现了二宫的异样，她从他怀里抬起头来，“你……你怎么哭了？”

二宫这才发现自己的视线一片模糊，一眨动眼睛，泪水哗啦啦地从眼眶里失控下坠。

“我……”一开口满是哽咽的声调，二宫对这样无措的自己不知道该怎么办，“你先回去吧，我今天没心情。”

二宫松开怀里人，轻轻拍拍对方的肩以示抱歉，然后也不待对方给他反应就转身就进屋关上了门。

这一切发生得太突然，那女伴还来不及反应，二宫家的门就轻轻关上了。那一记关门声太轻了，以至于隔壁的相叶根本不知道这边发生的情况。

相叶在关上门的那一刻，跌坐在玄关处，失声哭了出来。他知道自己刚才很丢脸地流出了眼泪，他没想过自己会失态到这种地步，在今天之前他真的以为自己能承受得起失去二宫的痛苦，但原来他高估了自己。

是他拒绝二宫的要求在前，现在又有什么资格去开门阻止二宫和那个女生？是他要得太多，他贪心地想要得到二宫的全部，傲慢地放弃二宫给得起的东西。其实说到底就是他胆怯，害怕自己再一次成为不受重视的备胎，这种心情让他彻底失去了二宫。

事到如今，相叶除了脆弱地大哭一场之外，他已经不知道还可以怎样去挽回他和二宫之间被破坏殆尽的关系了。

他已经被刚才的画面打击到失去了再次接近二宫的勇气，所以他不会知道此时此刻独自在家的二宫心里又有着怎样的疑惑与惊慌失措。

二宫关上家门的那一瞬，重重地舒了一口气。他是故意说错门牌号的，他是故意让相叶看看他到底有多受欢迎的，他很希望相叶会后悔，后悔那天拒绝当他的床伴。他不知道自己为什么会这么幼稚，他比相叶年长，又在艺能界打滚多年，他从来没有这么慌乱过。为了让一个人懊悔拒绝当他的床伴而做出这种事，真的很不二宫和也。

他一直在思考自己为什么会和相叶上床，而最糟糕的是在那天之后，他甚至没有再找任何人，男的女的都没有。他似乎变得对任何人都提不起兴趣，连生理需求都变得很淡，稍稍分散了注意力就熬过去了。

他害怕发生这样变化的自己。有一些什么感觉正在蠢蠢欲动，而这让他惧怕不已。他不想承认自己正逐步逐步被相叶影响着，开始去思考“爱情”这个从不存在他人生里的玩意。

但越是思考就越是不甘，干嘛要他在这边苦思冥想，而相叶却在另一边对他视而不见？相叶那伪装出来的冷漠面具让他很想将它狠狠撕碎，但撕碎之后呢？他又不是不知道相叶对他的心意，他到底想得到些什么？他到底希望相叶怎么做？

他的脸上满满都是泪，他到底在哭什么？怎么当他闭上眼擦眼泪的时候，看到的都是那个低垂着眉眼，伤心欲绝的相叶？

太可恶了！

相叶雅纪你到底凭什么？

你凭什么让我为你流眼泪！


	25. 第二十五章

大野开车来到樱井的家楼下，他下了车，从下往上看，樱井的家一片漆黑，他想樱井真的如相叶所说，还在加班没回来。饭团被他用精致的便当盒装好，他锁了车门上楼去。

大野今天的变装有比较明显，所以一路上就算遇到邻居也没有人知道他是大歌星大野智。樱井所住那层比较安静，估计是入住率不高，大野在门口站了好一会，最终顶不住疲劳坐了下来。

不知道翔君什么时候回来呢？

在大野迷迷糊糊睡着前，这是等了两个小时的他脑海里唯一的问题。

“大……大野先生？”

樱井真的很意外此刻坐在他家门外的男人。大野戴着鸭舌帽，连同宽框眼镜将他的脸挡去了一大半，但他还是一眼就将大野认出来了。

大野闻声抬起了头，睡到神智不清的他睁开眼睛，浑身是水的樱井赫然就在他眼前。

“翔君！你怎么了？”

大野整个人回过神来，他摸上樱井还在滴水的头发，对方没有拒绝他。

“外面下大雨。我们进去再说。”

尽管对于这个时间点大野竟然在他门口出现非常疑惑，但樱井知道目前最重要的是先进屋里整理一下自己。

他开了门进去，也来不及招呼大野便连忙拿了套睡衣到浴室更换。大野提着便当进来，他放下东西走到阳台才看到原来外面倾盆大雨。由于刚才的走廊是看不到外面的，所以睡着的他根本就不知道外面狂风大作，雨如倒水。

樱井很快就洗好了，离开浴室时他拿着毛巾揉着还在滴水的头发。

刚才进了浴室他才想起这样把大野丢在客厅十分不礼貌，但他看看自己从头湿到脚的狼狈模样，也就顾不上那么多。脱光衣服站在水龙头下，他突然意识到外面的人和自己曾经有过那么亲密的接触，他的心跳一下子不受控制了。

现在这种状态，他不知道自己为什么会跌入了不应该的臆想里。那次酒醉后的画面断断续续地出现，他想起大野用性感的天籁之声唤着他的名字，他的身体每一寸都被大野抚摸过，光这么想着下身就已经出现了情况。

不知道是不是太久没自己处理过，那玩意一抬头就硬得软不下去，樱井慌了起来，陷入了手足无措的境地。如果只是他一个人在家自慰也不是什么大事，可偏偏现在客厅还有人在，而且那个人是大野。他之前已经在大野面前失尽仪态，他害怕自己这副模样再让大野看到。

他将出水开关调到冷水，然后从头淋下来，那些燥动的欲望终于在冷水的浇灌下消退了。

“大野先生这么晚过来是有什么事吗？”

大野坐在沙发上，那个便当盒安静地放在茶几上，他已经脱了鸭舌帽和宽框眼镜，off状态下的他像低调的珍珠，光彩虽然不耀眼却仍流淌出华美的色泽。

大野在听到樱井客套的称呼时皱了皱眉，他知道樱井仍没有接受他，但他真的不想那些好不容易拉近的距离又再度疏远。

“不是说好叫我智君的吗？”大野无奈地耸耸肩，“翔君很讨厌我吗？”

樱井看到大野可怜地叹气，于是连忙改口，“智，智君今天过来是有事吗？”

“想见你算不算大事？”

大野托着腮目不转睛地看着樱井，那个洗完澡还沾着晶莹水汽的人在听到他的话之后一下子红了脸。他的嘴角满意地上扬，然后打开了那个便当盒。

“这是专门为翔君做的饭团，里面的鱼肉是用我钓的鱼做成的。”他拿出一个递到樱井嘴边，“尝尝？”

樱井在张嘴咬了一口才反应过来自己不应该这样顺从，可是真的很奇怪，当大野温柔地将食物递过来时，他不但没有产生拒绝的念头，反而是张嘴就吃了下去。

大野对此似乎很开心，“好吃吗？”他一副求表扬的神情。

“很好吃。”

樱井加完班本来是打算回家再吃点什么的，结果下到公司大堂发现倾盆大雨，唯一的伞又借给了同事，雨势太大，他连车也打不到，最后只得冒雨跑回来。

雨一直没减弱，所以等他到家的时候已经从头湿到了脚。大野的饭团很新鲜，味道拿捏得刚刚好，一口下去真的让他很提神。他从大野手中接过饭团，几下就吃完了，接着又去再拿一个。

大野看着他把便当盒里的饭团都吃完了，然后给他递上一杯水，樱井喝完才发现在自己的家里被大歌星伺候了一番，当下便有点尴尬了。

“谢谢智君的饭团，”樱井还没说完的话被窗外划过的闪电打断了。

“这雨真大，”大野伸手拨了拨樱井还湿哒哒的头发，“电吹风在哪里？我来帮翔君把头发吹干吧。”

“不要啦，太麻烦智君了。”樱井连忙摆手拒绝，“我自己来就好。”

大野笑了笑不说话，在客厅里左看右看，眼尖的他很快就发现了电吹风。樱井看着他拿着电吹风走过来，心跳止不住加速了起来。

真的是见鬼了！这段日子他故意不去更新博客，怕的就是大野会突然留言，他自从察觉到大野对他的用心良苦之后，他变得更加茫然失措。

天知道这段时间他一个人在家时常常想起的人都是大野，他想起每年总能幸运地抽到神席，大野会给他饭撒，wink、挥手、甚至对他耍帅装酷，他当时也会所有收到饭撒的粉丝一样兴奋，只以为是自己人品好，却从来没想过这背后都是大野的精心安排。

大野这些年所做的事排山倒海地涌过来让樱井无从躲避，他甚至冷静不下来，他变得不像以往的樱井翔。他重温大野以往的演唱会，那些他参与其中的每个片段原来都有着大野浓厚的爱意。

他对大野原本不过是一个粉丝的心态，但现在当他明白一切的时候，他再也无法平静相对了。

站到樱井的背后，大野开了电吹风，那双有力的手落在他头皮上却是温柔得过分。他挑起樱井乌黑的头发一撮一撮地细细吹着，所有的热风都是先到达他的手再吹到樱井的头皮上。

“智君，”他家的电吹风是顶级货，嗓音近乎零的地步，所以樱井知道大野此刻清楚地听到他的话，“我有话想问智君。”

大野的手停顿了一下，樱井的话让他紧张，“嗯，等头发吹干再说。”

樱井的头发很软，吹干了之后乖乖地垂着。他们坐在沙发上，大野看着他，等着他开口，一颗心提得老高。

大野估计樱井可能会猜到他这么多年来在演唱会上做的手脚，所以现在只有两个结果，一是他能得到一个追求的机会，二是樱井真的没办法接受他，所以打算彻底拒绝他。

“这些年来，我每次去看演唱会都能中神席拿饭撒，是不是都是智君的安排？”

“是的。”

“从什么时候开始？”

“从我闹绯闻那年，你仍然对我不离不弃开始。”

樱井对上大野的眼睛，半晌说不出话来，他最近有仔细排查过，他发现音番或综艺，他的位置都很正常，有时是前排，有时也很靠后，但唯独这几年的演唱会，哪怕是盲票制度他都能开出神席，他以前一直以为自己是条幸运的锦鲤，原来这份幸运不是天赐的是人为的。

“为什么？”樱井问出了最近压在他心头上的问题，“你的粉丝那么多，为什么是我？”

大野挪了一下身体，把下巴搁在了抱枕上。

“我承认最初出道时就对翔君特别有印象了，我和翔君说过，第一次出席音番唱出道曲的时候，我就注意到台下的翔君了。因为男饭特别少，而翔君又那么帅，是我很喜欢的类型。”大野咬了咬下唇，“我其实一直都喜欢男生，所以绯闻什么的根本就从来没有过。”

大野将这么多年来的心思一一倾诉，樱井坐在他身旁认真聆听着。

对樱井，大野最初只是一份绮丽的心思，他也觉得二人之间的距离太过遥远了，与其想这些不切实际的白日梦，还不如好好认真工作留住这个对自己而言不一样的粉丝。这种情况一直持续到大野绯闻爆发的那一年，那件事对大野的确造成了很大的伤害，那一年的演唱会史无前例地出现了空位，还是大面积的。

首场的时候，大野站在台上看到黯淡无光的那些片区，他几乎要泪洒当场。可那些用力挥舞着手灯的粉丝给了他继续站在台上的动力。

那一年，樱井的神席与他无关，是樱井自己的运气。那一年，他看到樱井自制的扇子上面那些鼓励的话语，他又重新燃起了斗志。那一年，他给了很多粉丝饭撒，他对自己说，他不能辜负他们对他的信任与坚持。而那一年坐在神席从头到舞都对他应援的樱井让他的感情迈进了一条不回头的单恋之路。

“我就是从那一次开始暗中调查了翔君留在fans club的资料。我知道这样做是犯罪，可是我真的很想要了解你，就算知道这样做是完全没有用的，但我还是希望能找到接近翔君的方法。”

大野知道这样做的自己近乎变态，而且还有可能被控告，但是他已经没有任何办法了，他不知道要怎么做才能让樱井明白他是有多喜欢他。

“所以你找到我的博客？”

“我希望能成为翔君的朋友，然后有朝一日能和翔君在现实中认识。所以当我看到相叶的应聘表上紧急联系人一栏上写着你的名字时，我知道这是上天给我的机会。”

“你愿意雇佣雅纪是因为他认识我？”

“这的确是其中一个原因，但相叶君的其他方面也很优秀，化妆技巧之类的，更重要的是他这人没有攻击性，在被那年的绯闻伤害过之后，我承认我在人际交往上小心翼翼了很多。相叶君在他这方面让我很放心，所以我就聘请了相叶君来当助理了。”

在听完大野讲述完所有的前因后果之后，樱井开始明白了。他最初很困惑为什么高高在上的大歌星会喜欢他这个不起眼的小粉丝，原来在大野最低谷的时候，他曾给予过他支持，而这份温暖足已成为爱情导火线。

“翔君会不会觉得我很变态？”

大野小心地瞄了瞄樱井，他所有的心底话都说出来了，接不接受，就得看樱井了。樱井要是拒绝他，他也不知道下一步还可以怎么做。

樱井注意到大野那紧张的目光，但他不敢迎上去。大野这番心路历程让他心跳加速，第一次发现自己被别人放在手心里珍爱着，他手足无措。他最初以为大野只是在开他的玩笑，但随着对整件事的了解，他开始动摇。

怎会有人为他做这么多让人怦然心动的事？这让他怎能狠下心来拒绝？

在大野人生最低潮的时候，他没有离开并还一如既往地支持着他，所以在他被相叶拒绝的难过时分里，大野也第一时间出现在他身边给他安慰，虽然那种尺度太超过友谊范围。

“智君，”樱井侧着脑袋望向大野，他有点犹豫但最终还是将自己的手覆在了大野的手背上，“如果你不介意我还没能完全放下雅纪的话，我们可以试试从朋友做起的。”

大野讶异地看着樱井那充满了试探意味的动作，直至那手落下覆上，温度贴合，他才相信这并不是一场梦。

“翔君……”大野满心满怀的话不知要怎么开口，他想道谢，想感激樱井给了彼此一个机会，但手背上的温度让他突然意识到了另一件事，“你是不是不舒服？”

没等樱井回答他，他就欺身靠了过去，他摸上樱井的额头，触手的是一片不正常的高温，“你在发烧？”

樱井仿佛被大野一语惊醒，怪不得他觉得自己神智昏沉，他还以为是自己累了困了，却没注意到自己逐渐升温的身体已经非常乏力。他摸上自己的额头，似乎真的是烧了起来。

“智君能帮我去找支探热针吗？在电视机柜下面的抽屉里。”

意识到自己身体的无力之后，樱井也不逞强，让大野帮他找到探热针和退烧药。大野伸手解了樱井家居服上的两颗扣子，却在把探热针放入对方腑下的时候红了脸。

大野知道樱井在生病，他不应该在这个时候还想一些有的没的，可是樱井白皙的胸膛和粉色的乳头让他不合时宜地想起了那次亲密。可是无力靠在沙发上轻闭双眼的樱井并没有察觉大野的想法，他垂下手臂夹紧探热针，在听到大野叫唤后顺从地张开了嘴让大野将药丸放进来，他接过大野递来的水杯，将药灌下。

“到床好好休息吧。”

大野为免自己再胡思乱想下去，架起虚弱的樱井走进他的睡房。大野体贴地帮樱井把被子掖好，并从冰箱里找出退热贴给樱井贴上，樱井迷蒙着一双大眼睛看着大野为他忙进忙出，心里满满都是大野带给他的温度——既温暖又舒心。

“智君等雨停了再回去吧，下雨开车很危险的。”

“嗯，翔君好好休息，我明天再走。”

大野轻轻揉了揉樱井的头发，等到樱井闭眼睡着了，他才趴在床边睡过去。


	26. 第二十六章

樱井醒过来的时候，烧已经退了，窗边透着微光，他估计应该是快要天亮了。他头上还贴着退热贴，体温似乎已经恢复正常了，他身上已经没有了被子，他睡相一贯很差，踢被子是常有的事。他撑起身体坐了起来，发现大野早已睁着眼睛注意着他。

“智，智君？”樱井被吓了一跳，昏暗里大野的眼睛显得特别明亮，他原以为大野已经回去了，这一刻才发现大野坐在他房里的地毯上，“你还没回去？”

“把翔君一个病人放在家里我不放心，所以就想着等翔君醒了再走。”大野笑了起来，“只是没想到一醒就看到了很妙的风景。”

樱井不明所以地顺着大野的目光最后焦点落在了自己的下半身上——

他晨勃了！

一定是昨天只靠冷水逼退不治本，最近他也没有自己解决过，所以才会又起来了。

“智君别看！”

樱井尴尬地想拉被子盖住那个越发硬挺的部位，却没想到病后初愈的身体虚弱得很，反倒让大野一把将手腕扣住。大野灵巧地爬上了床将樱井压在了身下。

“智君，智君要干嘛？”

樱井的声音发抖，大野的目光像豹子盯着猎物一般，让他紧张不已。

“翔君放心，在翔君还没有答应我之前，我不会勉强翔君的。我说过我会等翔君自愿。”大野凑了过来，两人的距离是随时会吻上的那样近，“我只是想帮翔君，让翔君舒服，翔君愿意吗？”

樱井不知道自己为什么会点头。是大野的眼神盅惑了他吗？还是自己仍沉沦在之前的快感里无法忘怀？

他看着大野脱掉自己的家居裤，那根硬得紫红的肉棒将内裤撑起了可观的一个包，大野那骨节分明的手按了上去，樱井忍不住喘了口气。

“别紧张，我会很温柔的，翔君会很舒服的。”

大野空闲的手轻轻抚着樱井精致的脸蛋，另一只的力度慢慢加大。大野的手法很是色情，指腹沿着柱身往上，隔着内裤按压着马眼。樱井觉得那些被刻意压下的欲望都被大野撩了起来，呻吟声就算如何压低仍在安静的房间里回荡。

“这里只有我们，翔君可以放心叫出来的，翔君的声音这么好听，”大野终究还是没忍住对樱井的欲念，将吻落在了樱井漂亮的眼睛上，“让我听听好吗？”

大野的唇温热，让樱井觉得自己快要融化了一般，他抓住大野的手臂，任对方将自己的内裤扒掉，上身的衣服扣子也尽数被打开。大野的手和他那里赤裸相触，他忍不住全身颤了起来，他害羞地抱住大野，将脸埋到大野颈窝，好让自己那失神的表情不落在大野眼里。

“翔君真可爱。”

大野套弄着樱井的阴茎，那玩意又大又硬，马眼分泌着腺液，大野在帮他的同时，自己的邪火也被勾起，一股又一股的热流往下腹冲，他耳边是樱井媚惑勾人的细碎淫叫声，手里是樱井被自己玩得硬翘的宝贝，另一只搂着的是樱井紧实的腰肢。

他忍得很辛苦。

但他不敢贸然越界，昨晚樱井才答应他以朋友身份开始这一段关系，他怕自己太急进会让二人的关系就此终结。

他咬着牙，不敢让樱井发现自己的念头。

“智君，哈……嗯……智君也硬了……嗯……”

大野的异样，樱井用断断续续的语句说了出来，被揭穿的尴尬让大野全身僵硬，他松开了手，茫然不知所措。

“对不起，我实在是太喜欢翔君所以才会……”大野不知道该怎么解释，无论怎样的解释都只会让樱井觉得他是个觊觎着樱井身体的好色之徒。

“让我也来帮智君吧。”

樱井红着脸说出这话时，大野震惊得不知道该怎么回答。此刻，他只想亲吻樱井。

“你，你愿意？”

樱井低垂的脑袋点了点，他伸手去解大野的牛仔裤，白嫩修长的手指晃了大野故作冷静的心神，大野还是没能压制住自己对樱井的爱念。

他吻上那久违的嫩唇，丰厚的颤抖的唇瓣让大野一下子陷入了疯狂的状态，他狠狠过吮吸着樱井无力抵抗的舌头，空闲的手把自己下身脱个精光，他捉起樱井的手放在自己硬得发痛的阴茎上。

“翔君！翔君！”

大野用他最动听的声音叫唤着樱井的名字，樱井握住那根巨大撸动。樱井从没帮任何人做过这样的事，他害羞不已，却又因为自己也被大野抚慰着而再度陷入了快感之中。

他们忘我地亲吻，用自己的手让对方的快感一节一节攀升。

樱井的记忆又回到那个晚上，在他最难过的时候，大野陪在他身边，虽然那晚很过火，但大野没有勉强他，他愿意等他放下相叶。

为什么要对他这么好呢？

他可是一个很容易被感动的人啊，自从知道大野为自己做过的事之后，他就忍不住一次又一次地翻看那些演唱会的repo，当时的兴奋感动再一次让他想起当时的心情。

大野这么具有舞台魅力的人，怎么可能没勾动他的内心呢？只是他以为那些只是给普通粉丝的饭撒原来通通都是大野追求的方法，这让他混乱不堪。

每次看完大野的演唱会，他都会有好一段时间沉醉其中，大野的眼神、大野的动作，连一个挥手、一个飞吻，都是他作为粉丝的宝物，却没想到那些都是大野饱含爱意的表示。

这样深的一份感情……

樱井觉得自己的内心逐渐被填满。

他的眼泪在大野含住他坚挺的乳头时迸发，他脆弱地喊着大野的名字射了出来，

在他还痉挛颤抖的时候，大野吻住他将自己的精液射满了彼此的腹部。

两个人抵着对方的额头轻轻喘息平复。

“智君，我们要不要试试交往？”

“诶？可是翔君不是说先做朋友吗？你真的愿意和我交往？”

大野将两人的距离稍稍拉开，眼里既震惊又兴奋，樱井的眸里闪烁着情欲散去后的清明。

“我想试试，这么多年，我都将自己困在相叶那里，现在是时候放下他重新出发了。智君介意吗？”

大野拼命摇着头，樱井看到他眼里水汽盈然，心里也被触动，主动凑前亲了亲他。

“智君，请多指教。”

一段新的关系，一份新的心意，在低谷如同烈火一样燃烧了起来，将二人温暖，让他们拥有了重新出发的动力。

满心欢喜、春风得意的大野吹着口哨停好车子，迈着轻盈的步子走向了自己家门，却在开门见到相叶时吓得把到了嘴边的兴奋字句都吞了下去。

“天啊！相叶君你怎么了？”

今天是休息日，大野本想再陪樱井一会的，但又怕自己会太冲动，于是在整理好一切之后先离开。反正樱井的烧也退了，一个人在家应该没什么问题。他也得回来和相叶整理后天去冲绳拍摄的东西，却没料到竟然会看见一个哭肿了眼的相叶。

相叶心不在焉地煮着早餐，大野的问题让他不知道该怎么回答。昨晚二宫和那个女生拥吻的画面又在他脑海里刺痛着他，他想了想，那毕竟是二宫的私事，他凭什么多嘴？

“没事。”

相叶摇摇头，手里煎蛋的动作依然干净利落，他本来煮的是一人份，见大野回来，他又去冰箱多拿了一些食材出来煮给大野。

“你哭过？”大野走到相叶身旁，侧着头打量着他，“发生什么事了？和Nino吵架了？”

相叶还是只会摇头，“他怎么会和我吵呢？”他想了想那个让他揪心的画面，“我没有那个资格。”

“说来听听吧，毕竟我和他认识了那么久。我这里总有些有用情报的。”

大野帮着摆餐具，站在厨房里的相叶仍然保持沉默。两个人坐在餐桌前，相叶无精打采的搅着那卖相极佳的煎蛋，大野看不惯他那颓废的模样，伸手阻止了他的行为。

“别这样糟蹋食物，把东西吃完我们聊聊？”

意识到自己的失态，相叶双手拿十朝大野道歉，“O酱对不起。”

两个人吃完之后坐到沙发上，相叶在脑海里组织了好几次语言都不知道该怎么开口。

“昨晚，我看到了二宫先生的床伴。”

话一出口就有掩饰不住的哽咽在相叶的喉中，他强忍着那些揪心的难过将昨晚发生的事一一道来。

“所以你因为这事哭了一晚？”

“嗯。”

大野觉得这事有点不简单，他认识二宫多少年了，以他认识的那个二宫是不可能这么大意的，连自己的门牌号都报错给床伴？至少他和他做邻居这么久以来可是一次都没有发生过。

“其实也是我自己犯贱，我要是不装高傲拒绝他当床伴的要求就好。是我自己将这个机会拱手让人，没什么好怨的。”相叶叹了口气，事情发展到这个地步，他不知道到底要怎么处置自己对二宫那放不下的感情。

“相叶君，你还是很喜欢他吗？”

相叶快速而坚定地点头，但随即又很感叹地垂下双目，无奈的样子让大野也不知道该怎么说他们这段关系。

“那就不要放弃他，他只是比较任性和自我罢了。”

搞不好有一些事的发生是连二宫这么精明的人都没有察觉到的呢。

大野夹起一块煎蛋放入口中，他期待着他的好兄弟有一天也和他一样收获自己的幸福。


	27. 第二十七章

大野和相叶一起去了冲绳拍新的CM，夏天最棒的就是大海，而大野一直对海有着异于常人的喜爱。他和樱井确立关系之后，樱井也恢复了博客的不定期更新，而大野最喜欢在他的博文下留言，一来一往，倒像在说着另类的情话。

对于他们俩在一起这事，相叶乐见其成。他尊重的前辈兼好友能找到属于自己真正的幸福，相叶祝福之余也带着深深的羡慕。自从那天之后，他也不知道是不是二宫刻意躲着他还是他们没有缘分，他连在公司都很难看到二宫。

虽然嘴上说不放弃，但事实是他已经找不到坚持下去的动力了，大野和樱井的甜蜜幸福更让他失落难过。

他想这次该他主动提出离职了。

这次的外景有相叶的跟随，大野的肤色终于控制在两个色号的变化以内。大野接下来的通告和工作很满，要选主打歌和构思今年巡逻演唱会的主题和舞台布置，相叶发现他要是在这个时候离职真的很没有义气，他和大野早已不再是单纯的上司下属关系，他们更像是好朋友，这个认知让他无法轻易开口向大野提出辞职的要求。

他想等大野忙完这一波再提出，反正他最近也见不到二宫，那些曾经痛得撕心裂肺的感觉又转化成了浓浓的思念之情。

他想他这辈子还有可能放下那个叫二宫和也的男人吗？

大概是不可能了。无论心有多痛都觉得无法割舍对二宫的喜欢，那个人紧紧缠着他的血脉，随他一同呼吸。

今天当他知道大野和二宫会一起出通告上某个游戏节目的时候，他的心情矛盾到了极致。他和二宫已经一个月没见过，他一边期待着又一边害怕着。

二宫冷淡的眼神可以轻易又快速地将他杀死，可尽管如此，他还是想见二宫。

那个宛如永远长不大的少年，眉眼间清澈得如同透明的水晶，他的一举一动，一回头一浅笑，相叶觉得都能让自己深陷其中，哪怕只是远远观看都能心花怒放。

作为大野的助理，他得到一个最前排的观众席。在为大野打点好一切之后，相叶和观众们一起入坐。

主持人很擅长活跃气氛，节目也顺利进行着，直到那个事件的突然发生。

那是个巨型的塑料玩偶，架在一个高高的台上，游戏规则是哪一队弄倒就算输。大野那队轮番派人到控制台商议撤下哪根支柱，二宫和其他队员站在离玩偶不远的地方，笑嘻嘻地讨论着要怎样才能赢得这个游戏。

相叶的位置离二宫很近，他注视着那个朝思暮想的人儿，哪怕只是一个背影，他都能获得一种难言的幸福。今天参赛的队员都是穿统一款式的浴衣，二宫这样看着更显幼了，明明比他年长，却看起来像个高中生一样。

相叶不知道这种近距离凝视二宫的机会还会有多少，他想当他离开大野离开公司之后，这一切估计就会恢复到以前的状态——他只能通过电视杂志来看到二宫，了解他的动向，再也无法在如此近的地方感受这个鲜活的人儿了。

大野队的成员按下了操作键，玩偶身下负责支撑的支架开始移动，大家都在祈祷着玩偶不要倒下。但玩偶并没有顺他们的意，正缓缓地倒下。这个比以往还要巨大的玩偶正往二宫所在的方向倒过去，对于这个庞然大物的失控，大家似乎没有预料到，在它倾斜的时候，人们才开始惊慌地四处逃散。

相叶来不及思考，他起身跨过观众席奔向二宫，在那个玩偶砸下来的时候牢牢将人搂在怀里，帮他把所有的危险挡住。

那个玩偶是塑料做的，虽然巨大但重量有限，哪怕砸在身上痛楚也是在可承受的范围之内，可是偏偏因这个玩偶慌乱的人有很多。有一个扛着摄影器材的工作人员就在后退的时候被那些粗长的电线绊倒，他肩上那部又大又重的摄影机砸到了身旁的相叶的头上，让本来就重心不稳的相叶二宫两人同时倒在了地上。

二宫最初看着那个玩偶倒下的时候还老神在在觉得没什么大不了，直到那个大玩偶往自己这边倾倒才有了一丝慌张，而这时，相叶的突然出现，没有任何言语将他紧紧抱住，将他围在一个安全的世界里。

当那个摄影机砸在相叶脑袋上时，近在咫尺的他听到那巨大的声响，他抬头看到相叶的眼睛失去焦距，这个将他护得严严实实的男人渐渐失去了力气，他们一起倒在了地上。

“相叶！”

二宫听到自己失控尖叫的声音，他看到暗色的血液从相叶的头流出来，四周的人纷纷叫喊，他脑子一片空白，他不敢挪动相叶，他握紧他的手，他忘我地大叫着相叶的名字，可是相叶的眼睛已经紧闭。

直到救护车来了，直到大野将他拉开，他才大口喘气。周遭已经一片狼藉，可是二宫已经无心去管了，他甩开大野的手跟着上了救护车。

医护人员已经帮相叶做了处理，血已经止住，二宫看到那个人脸色苍白地躺在救护床上，他再一次将相叶修长宽大的手紧紧握住。

二宫以为自己刻意避开相叶就可以淡化内心越来越浓的奇怪感觉。他以为有些事不去确认就会如同没有发生过一样，他的这些自以为在看到相叶为了保护他而受伤的时候，通通被击得粉碎。

在他还处于脑子一片空白的时候，相叶冲上来保护他的举动让他的心一下子变成了软软的棉花。在相叶的怀里，虽然只是短短几秒，可是那种温热体贴让他再也无力抗拒。但当那摄影机砸在相叶的头上时，一切都不一样了。

握着相叶的手，二宫的眼泪一颗又一颗地落下来。那些困扰他的问题已经有了答案，是他迟钝自私害怕受伤才会一再地让彼此难受。到了今天他看到鲜血从相叶的脑袋里流出来，他看到相叶在他面前闭上眼，他才终于明白，爱上一个人从来都不是一件可以由自己控制的事。

他，爱上了相叶雅纪！

“求求你，千万不要有事！”

二宫一遍又一遍地亲吻着相叶的手，直到救护车到达医院，医护人员将相叶推入了手术室。


	28. 第二十八章

二宫坐在手术室外，无助地等待着。他的浴衣上染了相叶的血，但血已经干了，他半步都不愿意离开手术室，在还没知道相叶是否安全之前，他要守在这里。

“Nino！”

大野也赶来了。他将那身碍事的浴衣换下，简单的T恤牛仔裤更方便一些。

二宫挤出一个苦涩的笑容，“他还在里面，是我不好。”

大野拍拍他的肩安慰，“没事的。”

大野刚才留在现场帮着电视台处理了一下事情再赶过来，二宫这副神情是他所没有见过的。他想告诉他电视台对这次意外的处理方法，不过他想此刻的二宫是没有心思去了解的了。

两个人一起坐在手术室外的椅子上，二宫满脸的懊悔表情让他相信他的这位好兄弟一定是想通了些什么。

手术比二宫想像中花的时间要多，相叶已经推进去两个小时了。他坐立不安地等待着，可是那一直亮着的红色灯泡刺激着他的神经，让他全身一直紧绷。他闭上眼睛看到的全是那些从相叶脑袋里涌出的血，他无法将自己从那样的画面里释放出来。

“别担心，相叶君会没事的。”

大野看出二宫在害怕，他们认识多年，他从来没有看到过这样惊慌失措的二宫。除了母亲和姐姐，二宫从未将任何人放在心尖上。

“可是，已经两个小时了。”二宫揉着太阳穴，他不知道该怎么把自己的情绪放松。

又过了半小时手术室的灯终于熄灭了。看到主刀医生出来之后，二宫和大野连忙迎了上去。

“病人被硬物砸到头，出血的地方是皮外伤并不太严重，但病人颅内有因为撞击而形成血块，目前先用药物来治疗，手术是最后手段，不到最后还是不希望进行开颅手术。”

相叶躺在手术床上被推出来，头上包扎着纱布，二宫担忧地跟着一路往病房走去，大野则去打点剩下的一切。

大野为相叶办好入院手续之后也来到了病房，二宫正坐在床边凝视着相叶发呆。

“我刚才和医生聊了一下，他说相叶君的求生意志很强，他会醒过来的，放心。”

“他是为了救我才被砸到的。”相叶的手上正在打点滴，这让二宫无从接近他。“如果不是他护着我，现在躺在这床上的就是我。”

“他对你的心思你很清楚的，他怎么可能会让你陷入危险之中呢。”

“你先回去休息吧，你最后通告很满，让我来照顾他吧。我一会打电话回公司安排别的助理来帮你。”

大野安慰了他几句，然后便先离开，在走廊里，他犹豫着该怎么和樱井说这件事。相叶的受伤会不会让樱井有另一种想法呢？他拿出手机，边走边考虑着到底该用什么样的方式来和樱井说，他想知道樱井的反应。

正当他还在思考着的时候，樱井的电话倒是先一步打来了。

“智君，你没事吧？我看到说你今天录制的节目发生了意外，还有人受伤送医院了。”

面对电话那头关切的声音，大野不知道该怎么回答。

“我没事，可是受伤的那个人，”大野决定将事情告诉樱井，“是相叶君。”

“啊？”

樱井似乎被吓到了，沉默了好一会。

“他在医院，做了手术，但还没醒。医生说没什么大碍，我忙完工作过来接你下班好吗？我们见面详细说。”

“嗯。”

樱井似乎也在忙，两人没聊太久就挂了电话。大野想起自己还有一堆的工作，相叶又不在身边，纵然他想去了解樱井的想法也得等到今晚见面的时候才行了。

在病房内的二宫仍是惊魂未定。相叶因为失血而脸色白得跟纸一样，头发也因为受伤而剃掉了一些，刺眼的白纱布缠在他头上。

二宫没见过这么虚弱的相叶，从相叶来面试那天起，他看到的相叶都是元气满满，做什么都很有冲劲的，他也是因为很欣赏这样的个性才会答应大野让相叶入职的。

“你这个人哪，其实真的挺讨厌的。”二宫挠了挠头发，他想说些什么好让自己不那么混乱茫然，“你很贪心，总想从我这里得到一些不存在的东西，像那些爱情啊专一啊这些，我这里可是从来都没有的。我的家人没有教过我怎样去爱一个人，她们只让我看到爱情可怕的一面。”

二宫从裤袋里拿了烟，想起这里不能抽于是又默默地将烟放了回去。

“我都不知道喜欢一个人是怎样的，我只是想要片刻的欢愉，你却想要天长地久。”二宫伸手轻轻抚着那英俊的眉眼，“我不给，你还给我摆臭脸，装冷淡，我真的觉得你很过分啊！”

“可是你还是喜欢我，对不对？不然你不会救我。”二宫深深吸了一口气，“你赢了！相叶雅纪你赢了！我承认我喜欢你了，你快点醒过来好不好？”

二宫觉得喜欢某个人这种事真的会让人变得不像自己，他竟然会开口和相叶说出心底话，他竟然再一次因相叶而泪流满面，而那个躺在床上的人依旧毫无反应，仿佛他说的一切对相叶来说无关紧要不痛不痒。

“你快点醒过来，不然我去找别人了！”

尽管二宫哽咽着声音发脾气，但相叶只有静静的呼吸声。

傍晚的时候，大野和樱井一同前来探望相叶。

大野今天有好好变装再去樱井公司门口等樱井，两人一直到上了大野的车才开口说话。

“他没事吧？还没醒过来吗？”樱井一边系安全带一边着急地问道。他自从知道受伤的人是相叶时，他在公司就无法安心工作，好不容易熬到下班，需要加班的工作也顾不上了，在和大野联系上之后就急匆匆地离开了公司。

在听到樱井关切的询问之后，大野玩味地看着樱井，心里不是滋味。樱井觉得大野看自己的目光不对劲，但他不想撒谎，相叶躺在医院里，他在还没见到他时，他的心就一直悬着放不下来。

“智君？”

樱井被看得发毛，忍不住开了口。他按上大野放在方向盘的手，将那双有力的手慢慢扣住。

“别胡思乱想，我对相叶只是——”

“我懂！”大野打断了他的话，“我相信你。我，我也担心他。听Nino说他还没醒。”

大野不想听樱井解释的话，自从樱井答应和他交往试试，他就决定要尽全力让樱井忘掉相叶。既然樱井解释，他就理应相信他。

两人来到医院的时候，正好碰上二宫出门来。二宫大概将情况说了一下便到走廊尽头的贩卖机那里买咖啡提神。

樱井和大野进了病房，大野看到病床上的相叶维持着手术后一模一样的姿势，点滴瓶估计已经换了几次，但他还是虚弱地躺着。

樱井看着他，想起相叶以前和他说过的事。

“相叶最讨厌医院的。他曾经差点失去了他的肾，所以他以前生病都不愿意来医院，除非真的是扛不住了。”

樱井想大概就是因为那件事才让相叶形成这样执着的个性，相叶渴望的是独一无二的专属性，但这其实很容易让他受伤的。

“他会醒过来的，我对他很有信心。”

在意外发生的那一刻，大野也想过去拉开二宫，但相叶的速度比任何人都快，那种感是不会错的，他相信相叶是无法将二宫放下的。

樱井刚想开口，却看到相叶的睫毛在颤抖，他连忙凑近去看仔细，这时相叶的眼睛终于慢慢睁开了。

二宫刚来到病房门口就听到樱井和大野的声音，他连忙进去，看到相叶睁开了眼睛。他期待着相叶醒过来，可在相叶睁开眼睛的时候茫然失措。他站在门边，他看着樱井和大野按铃叫医生，他却一步都不敢踏上前去。

“Nino，你还傻站着干嘛？”大野回过头发现了二宫，朝他连连招手。

二宫这才如梦初醒，他走近相叶，发现对方正怔怔地看着他。

“前辈，这是二宫和也先生吗？”

樱井接收到相叶越过二宫投过来的目光。他已经很多年没听过相叶这么叫他了，好像是他们在东京租房起，他就让相叶别叫他“前辈”了。

相叶的这句话让在场三个人都傻了眼。

随后医生的检查结果证实了最坏又最狗血的事实——相叶有部分记忆因血块而失去了，什么时候能恢复没办法说得准。

相叶对二宫和大野的记忆仍停留在他们还没认识之前，这让一贯精明的二宫失了方寸。

他一个人躲到天台默默抽着烟，他以为他已经将所有的一切都预料好了，他以为只要相叶醒过来，什么都会朝着传统意义上的幸福路子上走，他怎么都不会想到相叶竟然会因为这次的意外而将他忘记。

相叶雅纪！你真他妈的是个王八蛋！凭什么在我发现自己喜欢你之后忘了我？

他低头看着烟头上的火苗，想起有一次他和大野在会议室谈事情的时候把烟灰掉得满地毯都是，还险些把地毯点着，过后相叶把烟灰用吸尘器吸干净。他其实很懒于处理家务，但相叶做家务的样子真是好看得很要命。

他想他知道自己应该要怎么做了。

他熄了烟走向相叶的病房。走到在房间外，他听到樱井在和相叶解释着他失忆的事，他听到他们的笑声，像细绵的针扎痛着他的心。

到底是外力的原因还是相叶雅纪不想再记得他？他从来都没发现相叶竟然可以笑得这样开怀，相叶在他面前似乎总是低垂眉眼逃避着些什么的模样。

可恶！

不知不觉间二宫的手已紧握成拳，他深呼吸了好几下，然后敲门进去。

“看来你精神不错。”二宫拉开另一把椅子坐在樱井旁边，“你醒了我就放心了。”

“前辈刚刚和我说了很多我忘记的事，他说我是大野先生的助理，这次是因为救二宫先生才受的伤，我简直不敢相信。我竟然成了我最喜欢的歌手的助理，这和做梦没什么两样。”

相叶笑着说，他的眼睛纯真得像二宫面试他那天那样，毫无杂质。

“其实没有什么不敢相信的，毕竟我们在交往，你奋不顾身救我也是很正常的。”

二宫的语气平静，倒是把病床上的相叶、床边的樱井、以及提着料理刚到门口的大野都吓得不轻。

“哈？你……你说我们在交往？”

相叶一双杏眼充满了不敢相信的神色，他求助似的望向樱井，希望能从他那里得到答案。

“当然。樱井先生和阿智都能做证的。对吧？”

二宫笑吟吟地望向大野和樱井，眼神里充满了威胁的意味。

“是的，”大野聪明地接话，“你们最近还同居了，就住在我隔壁。”

相叶还是一副不敢相信的表情，他望向樱井，樱井连连点头。

“可是前辈刚才没有说到这个呀。”

“这——”

“这个事情应该由我来说会更好，”二宫把樱井的话头截了，“毕竟我才是你男朋友啊。樱井先生你说是吧？”

樱井明白二宫话中的意思，连忙点头。

“我们先吃饭吧，大家都饿了。”

大野和二宫相识这么多年，今天的二宫是他从未见过的。他不曾见过二宫如此温柔地对待任何人，那种温柔里包含着有能称之为“爱”的东西。

从来没有爱过人的二宫似乎因为相叶而有所改变了。

对这样的结果，大野乐见其成，只是他又忍不住担心起樱井来。他和樱井才交往了一阵子，他没有把握让樱井在这么短的时间内彻底忘记对相叶的感情。他频频偷瞄樱井，可是樱井从头到尾都是很冷静地吃饭，几乎没有看过相叶一眼。

晚饭过后，大野和樱井就先行离开，将空间留给二宫和相叶。

在关上房门之后，樱井主动牵起了大野的手，但随后又立刻松开。

“嗯？”大野疑惑地看着樱井，他被他的举动搞得更不安了。

“我怕别人会看到你和一个男人牵手，这样对你影响不好。”虽然大野戴了鸭舌帽和口罩，但他今天为了相叶跑上跑下，谁都知道他是大歌星大野智了。和同性交往这种事，虽然现在已经很常见了，可是不代表粉丝一定就会接受。他不想让大野的事业受到影响。

大野牵起樱井的手。

“这种事我从来没怕过。”

他的手抚上樱井的脸，流连忘返地轻绘着那令人着迷的轮廓。

“确定自己喜欢你的那一刻，我就已经有觉悟了。”

樱井想大概就是大野这种进取的态度让他有了心动的感觉。

“就算被发现也不松手吗？”樱井扣上大野的手，“可能会毁掉很多东西的哦。”

“就算你要松开，我也不准。”大野的手和樱井的紧紧相扣，“没人可以摧毁我对你的感情。”

大野直白的情话让樱井白皙的脸蛋红了起来。

“要是有一天我们被传媒发现了，也请不要放开我的手。”樱井想了想，“要像很多年前一个香港巨星那样，光明正大地牵着他的男朋友。”

大野知道樱井说的是谁，他将人拉进怀里，“绝对不会放开翔君的！”

大野那颗不安的心平稳地落了地，至于二宫那番不按常理说出来的话，他相信以他这个好兄弟的聪明才智，自然是有了把握才这么做的。

他期待着二宫与相叶之间的新火花。


	29. 第二十九章

“二宫先生，我们真的在交往吗？”相叶在大野和樱井离开之后，向二宫提出了自己的疑问，“我怎么一点印象都没有。”

“你受伤了嘛，怎么会有印象呢？等你病好了就会记得的。”二宫坐到床上，“就算不记得也不要紧，你知道我们在交往就好啦。”

二宫看到相叶眼中的困惑，他也知道自己这次很奇怪，如果相叶哪天恢复记忆，会不会觉得他在欺骗他？

“我们什么时候同居的？”

“最近，你最近才搬来我家的。”

“我们有那么亲密吗？”

相叶目光单纯，让二宫觉得自己像个色狼。

“你都忘记你操我的时候有多用力。”

二宫俯在相叶耳边，那声音性感又诱人，他那半真半假的语气让相叶如坠云里雾里。

“时间不早了，二宫先生回家休息吧。”

相叶顾左右而言他，二宫也不想逼得太紧。他倾身在相叶干燥的唇上落下浅浅的一吻。

“你早点休息，我明天再来看你。”

二宫走到门口，又回过头来。

“还有，你已经没再叫我二宫先生了，你叫我和君，记住了哦。”

二宫难得的俏皮让相叶笑了起来。

“这是你今天第一次对我笑。”

二宫说出了口才发现这句话里充满了苦涩和无奈。他朝相叶挥了挥手关门离去，他不想让相叶看到他满心难过的模样。

在二宫的脚步声渐渐远离直至一切安静，相叶才如释重负地将压在胸膛那口气舒了出来。他从小就是个老实正直派，他从来没有像今天这样撒下这么大的一个谎言。

他并没有失忆！

只是当他醒来看到二宫站在门口的时候，他心里脑里闪过无数的画面——全都是与二宫有关的。他在想他这样奋不顾身地保护二宫，在二宫看来这算什么呢？二宫会不会因此而更讨厌他呢？情急之下，他只好假装自己将二宫和大野忘掉。

然而谎言不会止于一个，当他还没想好该如何圆谎的时候，二宫在他面前抛下了一个更大的炸弹——他们在交往？

他们什么时候开始交往的？他拿捏不准二宫这么说的原因是什么，是因为他救了他所以想着给他回报？还是觉得这样很好玩？

他几乎是僵着脸在面对二宫，他不知道事情是怎么演变到现在这一步，有些东西发生得太快让他措手不及。二宫全程以他的男朋友自居，让他不知道该怎么应对。好不容易把二宫哄走，他才敢喘一口大气。

他一向不擅长掩饰什么，而二宫又是如此精明的人。他不知道二宫想干什么，也不敢想像一但事情的真相被晓穿会怎样。

相叶在不安中度过他的难眠之夜，而二宫同样不好过。

从他关上房门开始，他就想要怎么把谎言圆下去，当务之急就是去大野家里把相叶的东西搬到他家以营造他和相叶同居的假象。

他已经来不及设想当相叶恢复记忆发现受骗时会有什么样的反应了。在走进病房前，他反复问自己，是从什么时候起喜欢相叶的？他到底喜欢相叶些什么？可是喜欢一个人能有无数理由，也可以不需要任何理由。

喜欢就是喜欢。

在相叶的单恋里，一直都是相叶一个人付出，那现在换他来做主动吧。

第二天早上，二宫破天荒地早起并去开了大野的家门。大野仍在房里睡得很熟，他也不去吵醒他，直接进了相叶的房间。相叶的东西收拾得很整齐，二宫带来了一个行李箱，打算一箱一箱地运到自己家再收拾。

二宫把相叶的衣服全部搬空之后在衣柜里发现了一封信，上面写着端端正正的两个字——辞表。

他认得那是相叶的字，他迫不及待地拆了信封把信拿出来看。

他从来不知道相叶打算在大野年度演唱会之后提出离职。相叶在信里和大野说了很多感激的话，感谢大野的聘用让他和二宫有了相识的机会，他把大野当成是哥哥一般来尊重敬爱。

信封里还有一封信是写着二宫的名字的。二宫把信拿在手里的时候，竟不自觉地颤抖了起来。他不敢轻易打开，他如此聪明精于人情世故却无法猜到相叶想对他说的话。

在几次深呼吸之后，二宫还是打开了那封信。

 

「尊敬的二宫先生：

再见了！

我想二宫先生应该会觉得很放松吧，毕竟一个纠缠不休的家伙终于离开你的视线范围了，不用再碍你眼了。很抱歉因为我的喜欢给二宫先生带来那么多苦恼和困惑，我知道这段日子你也很不好受，不过我以后再不会让你生气了。因为我已经向大野先生提出离职。

我知道二宫心里一定觉得我是个高傲的白痴，连成为你床伴这么好的美差都拒绝，真是个不识抬举的家伙。

其实那天晚上我看到你的床伴之后，真的有一瞬是非常后悔的。我一直在想如果我答应了，那么你搂着的人亲吻的人是否就是我呢？但是当我冷静下来的时候，我还是觉得自己没有做错。如果成为了像备胎一样的床伴，我也同样会是后悔不已的。

二宫先生一定很奇怪吧，我这个人平平无奇的，凭什么这么傲气十足地拒绝你呢？

这一切与二宫先生并无关系，是我自己心里有一道坎一直都跨不过去，是我接受不了成为任何人的备胎而已。我的腰侧有一道疤痕，在我还很年幼的时候，我差点失去了一个肾。我并不是父母相爱的结晶，只是为了医治兄长的产物。如果不是为了做肾移植手术，我根本就没有出生的机会。如果不是在手术途中兄长的身体突然不适，我的肾早就被拿走了。我从来都没有见过我的亲生父母，他们大概也觉得对不起我吧，所以从我出生起就将我托付给了相叶家养育。这一切直到我发现自己和妹妹的血型不同才被揭穿，我的养父母对我很好，他们把我当成是亲生儿子来养育，没有任何人比他们更疼爱我了。但是每次当我想到我只是作为一个器官容器而来到这个世界，我就会觉得自己其实真的是很多余，我并不是亲生父母所在乎的那一个，我讨厌这种感觉，讨厌极了！  
这件事对我的影响的确很大，我知道自己不应该被困住，但是没有办法，我挣脱不了。我只想成为唯一，成为我喜欢的人的唯一，成为无可替代的相叶雅纪，而不是可有可无，呼之即来挥之即去的替代品。

很抱歉因为我这种奇怪的想法而让二宫先生生了那么多气。谢谢你让我做了一个很美很美的梦，我从来不敢奢望我能认识你，更不曾想过自己会得到过你。所以就算现在要离开了，我也不会有什么遗憾了。

二宫先生在我人生最失落的时候成为我的支柱，能和你走到这一步，我已经很幸福了！

谢谢你！

再一次谢谢你！

再见！

 

相叶雅纪」

二宫紧紧咬住自己打颤的牙关，他怕自己会哭出声来，事实上他已泪流满面。他从未想过相叶拒绝当他床伴的理由竟然是这样的，他想起那天晚上他抚摸过那道疤痕，他还想深究的时候已经被相叶将他的手挪开了，而沉醉在情欲里的他也没有再在意。

原来他曾经被亲生父母这样对待。这样的父母实在是太过分了！

相叶一定是希望有人能很重视他珍惜他吧？果然，什么都不知道又随便伤害人的是他！

门外突然响起了门铃声。

他连忙将信折好放到裤袋里，用力抹了一把脸，把眼泪都擦得干干净净。他刚走出房间就看到睡眼惺忪的大野揉着还睁不开的眼睛正准备走去开门。

“Nino早。”

大野也不好奇二宫为什么会在这个时间在他家出现，反正二宫有他家的钥匙，一直都能自出自入。

“是谁这么早？”

“可能是润。”大野看了看屏幕，“我今天是约了他和斗真。”

他开了门，来者果然是松本和生田。

“你今天不是休假吗？”

“我和翔今天去润的游艇上玩。”

“玩归玩，麻烦做好防晒，小心狗仔队。”二宫提醒道。

以大野的身份，这种新闻可是很吸睛的。

“我知道了。你把东西搬好就早点到医院陪相叶，也不知道他什么时候会恢复记忆。”

对于二宫一早出现在自己家的原因，大野相当明了。虽然他不知道二宫为什么突然撒谎说自己是相叶的男朋友，可这始终是个好开头。

他一直都希望他们能成。

大野整理完自己之后就和松本他们出去了，剩下二宫一个人继续搬相叶的东西。他要让相叶相信他们是已经同居的情侣。他把相叶的衣服收到主人房的衣柜里，相比大野的房子，他这边要小一点，只有一个房间，因为他不像大野那么多杂物，特别是那些占地方的钓鱼用具。再将相叶的潄口杯和一些日用品放好，二宫在一切处理之后才发现多一点和少一点之间其实有很大分别，就像相叶出现在他的生命里，将很多东西都改变了。

他去买了相叶喜欢吃的芝士蛋糕拿到医院。他到达的时候，相叶还在睡觉。他轻手轻脚将蛋糕放下，他连拉开椅子都是那么注意，生怕将相叶吵醒。

相叶的头仍旧用纱布包扎着，脸色比昨天好了一些，不再苍白如纸。二宫不知道自己这次赌得对不对，万一相叶已经不再喜欢他了呢？

不会的！他肯定是喜欢才这么奋不顾身地救他的！

“即使你恢复记忆，也请不要离开我。”

二宫用嘴型无声地说。


	30. 第三十章

相叶在医院观察了一周之后便可以办理出院手续了。

大野忙得不可开交，所以二宫一个人去接相叶出院。二宫到医院的时候，相叶已经把东西收拾好了。二宫知道相叶还是没能接受他们已经在交往这个事实，在医院这一周里，相叶有点刻意地和他保持距离。

他通通都知道，他怎么可能察觉不到呢？

“走吧。”

他提起相叶的行李，另一只手将人紧紧握住。

相叶垂眼看着两人紧扣的手，他至今搞不懂这一周的二宫到底在想什么？眼前的二宫是他从未见过的二宫，他们仿如不曾认识过一样，相叶觉得这样的二宫很陌生。

他到底想做什么？相叶忍不住一再地想。

回到二宫家，相叶虽然只来过一次，但他对这里的摆设记得很清楚——二宫现在真的把这里布置成了他们同居的家。

他的照片放在电视机旁边，他开始认为连大野和樱井都已经在帮助二宫。

“喝点水。”

二宫递给相叶一杯水，相叶看到自己和二宫的杯子是情侣款，他看着二宫，还是把杯子接了过来。

“谢谢。”

“不用客气，中午让我做饭吧，我做生姜烧很拿手。”二宫放下杯子，“你也很拿手的，以前常常做给我吃。”

“那我帮你好不好？”

“你刚出院，好好坐着休息就行了。”

二宫刚准备走去厨房，想了想，又转过身来将相叶抱住。

“你没事真是太好了！”

面对二宫突然的温柔，相叶手足无措，他抬起手都不知道该怎么做才对。明明是自己那么喜欢的人，相叶却越发不敢相信眼前的一切。

到底是什么让二宫为他做这么多？他不敢多想，怕这一切会演变成妄想。

他最终还是将二宫紧紧抱住，就算再怎么假装，他喜欢二宫的心情都是真真切切的。

在相叶的手将自己搂紧的那一刻，二宫偷偷舒了一口气。相叶冷淡待他的感觉他一点都不想再尝试了，在他确认自己的心意之后他才明白自己所做的幼稚事情不过就是在耍赖。

找床伴刺激相叶，刻意对他视而不见，各种无聊白痴的事情都在出卖他的心，只是他迟钝到差点失去相叶才明白。

可一但明白了，他就不想任由相叶离开，他有一种感觉，只有相叶能给他最好的爱情，只有相叶那样执着而专一的人才不会伤害他。

他踮起脚亲吻相叶，他要对自己诚实。

相叶很讶异，主动权便在他错愕时落入二宫的控制里。

如果说在酒店那次是充满了酒意的挑逗，那这次就是有着满满的爱意。二宫的舌头轻轻舔着他的唇，小心翼翼地吻着，连舌尖的触碰都像一种试探。相叶抱着他一起坐到沙发上，将人搂紧在怀里。

他不想再去考虑二宫的目的，哪怕二宫只是想将他玩弄在掌心里，他也觉得无所谓了。

“我们真的在交往吗？”

相叶看着二宫那双发红的眼睛，忍不住一再确定。不得不说，在感情世界里，二宫的段数比他高太多了，他像是个被操纵的木偶，无法对二宫拒绝。他至今仍像是飘在半空的气球，没有丝毫落地的实感。

“当然。”

二宫有点心虚地不敢直视相叶的眼睛。相叶有着这个世界最纯真的眼睛，而他则有着最玲珑的心。过分聪明的人总是会有太多疑虑，他们会怀疑美好，他们会不坦诚，他们会藏起真实的自己、真实的心情、他们需要有勇之士不顾一切地喜欢他们，他们狡猾地需要很多的爱，却总是吝惜于付出。

二宫也曾认为相叶于他而言不过就是个爱慕者，和以前那些人没什么分别，但当他被相叶所救时他才明白他早已经接受了相叶。在看到那封信他才明白自己从头到尾都没有真正了解过相叶的执着，而相叶执着的原因让他的心痛得如同滴血。

在看到相叶写给他的信之后，他更加确定自己这次撒谎是非常正确。他无论如何都要把相叶留住！他将自己埋在相叶的怀里，哪怕只是这样静静相拥不说话，他都能感觉到来自相叶的温暖。

相叶不知道二宫心里此刻在想什么，只是觉得这样的二宫是他从未看到过的。他以前在银幕和杂志上看到的是金牌经纪人二宫，那种运筹帷幄的自信感，仿佛一切都在他的掌握之中。可现在这个依靠在他怀里的二宫是那么柔弱，让人忍不住想要疼爱他。

“我……我会努力恢复记忆的。”

相叶不知道该说些什么，可二宫似乎并不想听到这一句。二宫在他肩膀上狠狠咬了一口，痛得相叶失声大叫。

“你应该说：我会好好当你的男朋友，认真和你交往的。知道吗？”

相叶觉得此刻在他面前的二宫放下了以往所有高傲成熟的姿态，像只卸去防卫的刺猬，露出了最柔软的肚皮，这样红着眼眶撒娇的二宫楚楚可怜，让他低头吻了下去。

相叶的吻技是稚嫩的，却又透着动人的真诚，二宫想这个世界还有谁能比得上相叶呢？

没有了！

相叶是无可比拟的！

虽然他最近才明白，但一切还不晚，就算是卑鄙也无所谓，他就是不能让他离开。

午饭是二宫做的生姜烧，味道非常棒，相叶觉得这比他做的要出色多了。饭后他主动把洗碗工作承包了，二宫本来顾虑他的身体，但怎么都拗不过相叶，最后只好同意。

相叶头上的伤口还是用纱布护着，二宫有几次都想下手感受一下但最后还忍住了。

晚上两个人窝在沙发里看了一会电视，相叶就已经呵欠连连，于是被二宫推到浴室洗澡去了。洗完澡躺在床上的相叶看着房门，听着浴室传来的水声，他陷入了苦恼之中。

这里只有一个房间，他如果提出去睡沙发或地上，这都是不可行的。可是睡到同一张床上，他怎么都觉得很不自然。他想起在酒店的那一次，二宫像最美味的面包，只需要吃过一次便终生难忘。

就在浴室传来开门声的时候，相叶连忙盖上被子闭上眼睛假装自己已经睡着。

二宫揉着半干的头发开门进来，相叶已经背对着他蜷成一团，只剩下那柔和的床头灯还亮着。

二宫关了灯轻手轻脚爬上床，漆黑中只有窗外投下来的隐隐月光，他伸手圈上相叶的腰，贴向那宽广的背。

相叶感觉着二宫温热的呼吸打在那单薄的睡衣上，痒得他心乱，他不知道该不该让二宫发现他还没睡，但现在的二宫让他很难招架。

可能二宫就是他今生致命的弱点，他始终没能坚持假装，还是把手覆上了二宫圈在他腰间的手上。

二宫似乎有点意外他原来还没睡，身体颤了一下。

“我吵醒了你吗？”

漆黑中二宫的声音空灵得非常不真实，相叶突然觉得很心疼，他所喜欢的人似乎因为他的失忆而难过不已。

“我还没睡着。”

相叶转过身来，黑暗中他们四目相对，他无法抵挡二宫那浮着水汽晶莹双眸，他将人搂入怀里，低头在那充满洗发水清香的发旋上落下一吻。

察觉到他动作的二宫将相叶抱得更紧。

“你可以再抱紧些吗？”

“和君怎么了？”相叶受不了二宫那可怜兮兮的语气，像把尖刀一下一下地在他心上割，难受得要死。

他将二宫抱得更紧，二宫却没有再说话了。就在相叶以为自己会就这样抱着二宫睡过去的时候，怀里人却像只啄木鸟那样轻轻地隔着衣衫亲吻着他心脏。

相叶刚想避开，二宫便吻了上来。这是一个热烈的吻，二宫放肆又大胆地缠着相叶的舌尖，直到相叶回应为止。反客为主的相叶用力地舔弄着二宫的口腔，每一寸都不放过。二宫被吻得身体发软，他贴着相叶的身体，双手胡乱地抚摸着。

“我们有交往到这个地步吗？”

相叶不得不承认，二宫永远都是那个会让他失控的人，那肉肉的汉堡手探入自己的衣衫里挑逗，他就算失了忆也无法压抑这些感觉。

“当然。你说过你很喜欢我，所以这不是很正常的吗？”

和之前那次在酒店不一样，二宫此刻非常清醒，他看着相叶在昏暗中仍然亮如星星的眼睛，他看到陷入爱情里的自己，狼狈得一点都不像那个说着自己从来没有爱情这玩意的二宫和也。

他的人生因相叶而被扰乱，可是这种混乱感因为是相叶所带来的，似乎又很是带感刺激。

“我相信自己真的很喜欢你。”

相叶没有了退路，在面对二宫咄咄逼人的进攻，他溃败得十分迅速。眼前如何惹人怜爱的二宫，哪怕他真的失了忆都无法拒绝，何况现在的他就是那个深深爱着二宫的相叶。  
他记得二宫身体每一处的触感，这一些他都毫无理由地喜欢着迷恋着。他决定抛开那些束缚自己的胡思乱想，先不去理会和二宫之间将来到底会如何，今夜，让他担当二宫和也失了忆的男朋友吧。

“和君真迷人！”

他翻身将二宫压在身下，伸手把床头灯打开。二宫在接触到光亮的一刻抬手挡住眼睛，却被相叶把手拉开。

“别挡，我想看着这样的你。”

二宫红着眼睛，任由相叶把自己的扣子一颗一颗地挑开。


	31. 第三十一章

相叶的吻时而温柔时而粗暴，二宫欣喜地凝视着他，心里都是满满的幸福感。

刚才在浴室的时候，二宫想了很久很多。这是他的家第一次有别人，相叶的想法他到了这一刻仍是拿捏不准。就在他忐忑不安回到睡房的时候，相叶早已背对着他睡着了。

他在那一瞬难受极了。

曾经那么重视他的相叶现在已经把他视为无物了，这都是他自己不懂得珍惜的结果。不过既然已经决定好前路如何走下去，那么他就不可以轻易被打败。

他躺到相叶的身边，将那个温暖的人紧紧从后抱住。他发誓他其实并没有想过要挑逗相叶的，但是当相叶转过身来将他搂入怀的时候，他情难自禁。

第一次因为爱一个人而想做爱。

在相叶浅吻他的发旋时，他相信在相叶的骨子里仍然有他的一席之地。

“雅君……”

在相叶含住他的乳头时，他一贯尖细的嗓音早已变得沙哑。

相叶抬头看着他。二宫眼角含泪，像是难耐情欲的折磨，又像是在渴求他过分的侵犯，赤裸的身体白里透红。相叶清楚记得上次时二宫的模样，那是被酒精操控的二宫和也，那是为了做爱而做爱的二宫和也，和眼前人完全不一样。他看到现在的二宫眼里不止只有情欲，那双琥珀色瞳孔里有着让人怦然心动的情意。一时间他在想自己是不是应该坦白没有失忆的事情，他不该欺骗二宫的。

二宫撑起身体吻住相叶，他双手微微发抖地脱着相叶的衣服，让两具火热的身体紧紧贴在一起。

二宫轻抚着相叶英俊的脸庞，不安分的手握上那根曾经在他身体里驰骋的性器。他在相叶面前俯下身体，先是像小猫品尝那样，伸出舌头舔了舔龟头，再来把柱身完完全全舔了个遍。

他在把性器含入口中的时候，还故意抬眼望了相叶一眼。相叶想只二宫愿意，他可以只用一个眼神就让别人血脉喷张。

二宫是真的接受了他吗？为什么愿意为他做这样的事？

“和君……”

相叶揉着他的发，二宫主动地将肉棒含得很深，喉咙的挤压对龟头来说是很爽很要命的快感，相叶闭上眼享受着这一切。

“雅君帮我扩张.”

二宫松开嘴，攀坐上相叶的大腿，他的嘴角还残留着来不及咽下去的水痕，他的气息里充满了情爱的味道。

相叶顺着二宫的指示从床头柜里拿出那瓶全新的润滑剂，而二宫则转过身去，将自己最私密的小穴像是邀请一般呈现在相叶的面前。

二宫继续卖力地替相叶口交，他俯着身，背部的线条优美，光滑如凝脂的皮肤散发着沐浴露的清香，他像最诱人的蛋糕，让相叶想咬一口。

而相叶也这么做了，他啃咬着二宫圆润的臀肉，二宫的身体微微颤抖着。他本来就是个敏感的人，相叶这样的玩弄对他来说很刺激。

“啊啊啊！”

二宫一直强忍着的呻吟在相叶舔上他的穴口时再也压不下了。他软了腰，他用力撑着身体，穴口的皱褶感受着相叶粗糙舌面的抚弄，直至松软了下来，相叶的舌头又强势地往里面探进去。

“哈……哈……”

二宫已经无法继续帮相叶口交，他摇着腰，像只娇嗲的发情小狗，他还不满足，他想要更多。

相叶像是看穿他的心思，不用他开口便将人拉到怀里，扶着他的腰一点一点地挤进那个迷人温柔的销魂地。

“啊哈……”

二宫舒服地仰起头靠在相叶的怀里，他的双腿打开到最大的程度，相叶从后挽起他白白嫩嫩的笔直双腿，性器不断地抽出又整根没入，每一下都重重地碾过腺点，他被激烈的快感磨去了理智，他伸出舌头索吻，相叶低头品着那双薄唇。

二宫一直没被照顾的性器在相叶握住撸动的那一瞬射出了浓浓的精液。相叶没给二宫时间度过不应期，他深深地吻着软成一团的二宫，双手揉捏着二宫敏感的肿起来的乳头。

“别……别碰……”

二宫因快感而流出的眼泪被相叶吻去。自从上次在酒店和相叶做过之后，他再也没有和别人发生过关系，压抑了很久的身体极度敏感又极度渴求。那种被填满的感觉很舒服，同时又因为对方是相叶而让他觉得很满足。

他全身似乎都在叫嚣着让相叶更过分一点，再用力一点。他吻着相叶的喉结，和相叶一起抚弄自己的性器，他的漂亮眼睛里只有对相叶的渴望。

相叶从后把他压在床上，不管精液会把床单弄脏，像打桩机一样又快又狠地在他身体里抽插。二宫抬起他的屁股，听着囊袋狠狠拍打肉臀上的淫靡声音，他哭了出来。

如果说以前和别人是为了满足生理需求，那么和相叶就是因爱结合。

这是二宫和也第一次体会到爱的感觉。他抽着鼻子，呻吟里染上了重重的哭腔。

相叶以为他是爽到了，低头逮着他的舌吮吸。他爱二宫，哪怕这次可能又只是一个梦，他也觉得甘之如饴。

“射进来。”

二宫勉力说出这句话，相叶的动作很猛烈，比起上一次在酒店更加卖力，虽然他也不是非得温柔相待不可，但是毕竟是好一段时间没有经历过性爱的身体，被相叶折腾得快要招架不住了。在相叶将精液灌满他那可口的小穴时，他也痉挛着射了出来。

二宫看着两人始终紧扣的双手，满足地笑了。

第二天吵醒他们的，不是舒服的晨光，而是二宫那震动不已的手机。二宫从相叶的怀里挣脱出来，来电人“城岛茂”三个字让他有了不好的预感。

“茂哥，”二宫在接电话之前清了清嗓子，“这么早有急事？”

“还早？再晚一点，大野的照片就要拿去印了！”

电话那头城岛的声调语气都很不好，二宫也因此而完全清醒过来。

“我通知大野和我现在立刻回公司，有什么见面再说。”

二宫匆匆梳洗换衣服，而相叶似乎是因为累了，所以一直没有醒过来。他低头吻了吻相叶的脸颊，虽然不知道公司里有多少艰难等着他，可这是他头一次觉得当身边有了相爱的人，那么遇到什么困难都能克服过去。


	32. 第三十二章

二宫到大野找他的时候，大野还睡得跟只可爱的小猪一样，二宫无奈地把灯全打开，终于把他叫醒了。

“哦，Nino，早。”大野打着呵欠从床上坐了起来，“我今天没通告啊。”

自从相叶失忆之后，大野和别的助理还没磨合好，很多事情都自己处理了。他记得今天是休息日，而他因为最近比较累，所以也没有约樱井外出，打算在家好好睡半天再说。

“茂哥说让我们立刻回公司，你赶紧给我起来。”

城岛一开口就说什么照片的，二宫想八成是大野和樱井的关系曝光了，现在只能回公司再想办法处理。

大野看到二宫一脸严肃，知道不是开玩笑的时候，于是马上起来整理了一下。二宫开车载着他回了公司。

城岛在办公室等着他们，办公桌上凌乱地放着好些照片。

“你们看看怎么处理，今天一早送来的，哪家我也不明说了，你们都知道。现在摆明就是来要钱的，估计不给就公开。”

二宫拿起一看，照片上的主角果然是大野和樱井。看背景应该是他们去钓鱼时被偷拍的，大野和樱井倒不是很过火，只是一些动作比较亲昵而已，要掩饰过去并不难。

大野也拿起了照片，二宫看他沉默不语，一时间拿不准他想怎样做。

“我联系个时间开个记者招待会吧。”二宫开口打破安静的气氛。

“我会在记招上公开我和翔君的关系的。”

大野的声音异常坚定，就连二宫都没想到大野会这么说，可是细想，大野就是这样的人，虽然总是给人慵懒的感觉，但他认定要做的事情是非常坚定的。就像他认定了樱井一样，他可以把感情埋在心底很久，也可以为了樱井不顾一切。

二宫想了想，如果大野很坚持，那么他的反对是没有任何意义的。公开也不是什么大不了的事情，毕竟这已经是一个很宽松的时代，对这种事的接受程度也越来越高。

“樱井先生是否已经同意你这么做？”二宫并不是要阻止他，只是那个人有没有做好和公众人物在一起的决心，这是一个关键。

“我去和他好好谈谈，Nino你等我通知。”

城岛看着大野离开的身影，他想他带的这些孩子都长大了，知道自己去担当些什么了。

“可能路会变得不好走啊。”

城岛的感叹，二宫也明白。镁光灯下的耀眼明星也不能那么随心，他得全力做好大野的后盾，让他能继续发光发热才行。

和樱井匆匆通了电话的大野拿着二宫的车钥匙开车驶向樱井家里。

樱井今天休假，但作息规律的他早已起了床，他正想着要不要邀请大野来自己家吃饭然后一起看之前无法到电影院看的电影，谁知道大野倒是早一步打了电话过来。

大野的声音有点严肃，这让樱井紧张了起来。在他们交往之初，二宫就来找过樱井。二宫将与明星交往的坏处非常鲜明地点了出来，樱井也曾犹豫和害怕过，可是大野的坚定让他打消了顾虑。

他最怕的是影响大野的歌唱事业，他想起那年空荡荡的演唱会现场，他想起大野含着泪的眼角，哽咽的歌声。以前的他尚不能忍受，何况是今天作为恋人的他？

其实他是不介意被藏在地下的。

樱井搅拌着刚冲好的咖啡。他和大野交往之后，感情进展得速度快得让他措手不及，他原以为自己要花很多时间才能重新投入到一段感情里，但其实只要那个对象足够好，一切皆有可能。

“叮咚。”

樱井打开门看到戴着鸭舌帽的大野，大野低着头，这让樱井觉得气氛更不对劲。他将人拉进屋里，却在门关上的那一瞬被紧紧抱住。

樱井知道一定是有什么事发生了，大野不开口，他也不问，就这么静静相拥着。

“智君怎么了？你不是说之前赶通告很累，今天要在家睡到自然醒的吗？”

大野松了手，摘下帽子，他抬起头，眼睛炯炯有神，里面包含着复杂的情绪，樱井一时间被镇住，不知道发生了什么事，但倒是让他那不好的预感越演越烈。

“你上次说让我不要松开你，那么翔君是不是已经做好陪我面对大众的心理准备？”

大野的手圈紧樱井，他紧张不安，有很多的事情不到面对的那一刻，人不是会清楚了解自己的想法的。虽然他和樱井的交往很顺利，可一但将现实中的问题摊到面前，理智地将利弊逐一分析，他很怕樱井那么冷静睿智的人会做出一些他意外的事。

大野的话让樱井大概猜到目前发生的事和即将会发生的事，他知道这是他们这段感情迟早要面对的问题。公开无疑是下赌注，赌公众接受或拒绝。

“我很怕自己成为拖累智君事业的凶手。我可以接受把这段感情藏起来的。只要你不受伤害就好。”

樱井微微颤抖的手正用力抓紧大野的衣服，这个小动作让大野很心疼。他在那丰润的唇上落下重重一吻，自己的恋人如此关心着自己的一切，让他很心甜。

“我要翔君光明正大地站在我的身边，以恋人的身份来看我的演唱会。即使别人在意我是同性恋而离开我都无所谓，只要翔君留在我身边支持我就好了。”

“我会永远都留在智君的身边。”樱井坚定地说。

大野再一次将樱井紧紧抱住，哪怕未来全是满途的荆棘，只要樱井坚定地陪在自己身边，又有什么好畏惧的？


	33. 第三十三章

二宫一直在公司等大野的电话，在落实了记招的内容之后，二宫将打点的细节交给下属。樱井愿意和大野走出这一步实属不容易，虽然未知前路如何，但二宫相信上天是眷顾有情人的。

二宫浅浅一笑又摇了摇头。

是从什么时候开始他会相信什么有情人这些玩意的？一定是相叶那个人将这些思想感染到他的脑子里了。然而当他真真切切尝过了爱情的甜头时才明白这东西宛如毒品，是会上瘾的。相叶雅纪这个人就是他二宫和也的毒品，让他彻底改变，偏偏他还心甘情愿，真是糟糕极了。

大野将他的车开走了，他只能去坐电车回家。离开公司前他在洗手间稍稍整理了一下，他把扣子全部扣上以免让人看见那些不可描述的痕迹，他今天出门太赶也没有刮胡子，现在整个人看着都有点沧桑感，他不知道自己到底是因什么而吸引了相叶，相叶的情深让他觉得不可思议，他聘用相叶的时间并不长，他并不相信在这么短的时间里他有这么大的魅力。

他重重地叹了口气，他不知道相叶什么时候能恢复记忆，他又有什么方法能帮助相叶恢复记忆。

二宫坐上电车，由于不是上下班高峰期，电车里的人不多，他甚至还找到一个靠窗的位置坐下。他不完全算是公众人物，所以并不会太引人瞩目。今天天气很好，他也难得可以静下心来看看风景。

他想起相叶来面试的那天，笑容阳光而灿烂，相叶和他对望总是有点害羞，他想大概是那个时候吧，觉得相叶和之前的人有所不同。

可能是因为他太习惯淡漠，而相叶太温暖了。人总是会向往被温暖温柔这种东西所包围，纵使是他也不例外。他不知道自己为什么会成为了相叶低潮时的支柱，但一想到自己在无意间曾经温暖过别人，连他也觉得很不思议。他常常张嘴就跑火车，他甚至都没想过自己能帮上什么人。

相叶对他的喜欢像一颗他不小心撒下的种子，现在种子发芽了，长成了参天大树，结出了美味的爱情果实诚邀他来品尝。

嗯！他第一次尝到这种滋味，美好得让他落泪。

二宫开了家门，看到坐在沙发上的相叶。他看不懂相叶此刻的表情，凝重得让他心脏急促跳动。

“你醒了？”二宫抬头看了看墙上的钟，快接近中午了，“我们去吃午餐吧？”

“我……”相叶站了起来看着二宫，“我有话想和你说。”

相叶在二宫轻轻关上房门的时候醒了。他在二宫家里想了很久。他撒下的谎话让他很煎熬，他想不通二宫的做法——从说他们在交往到昨晚的做爱，他不知道二宫这么做是为了什么。他忐忑不安，他辗转反侧，他害怕又是再次得到再次失去，恐惧占领着他的脑子。他坐在沙发上想了半天，决定自首。

“怎么了？不舒服吗？”二宫走近他，伸手摩挲着相叶的眉眼，“要去医院吗？”

“不是不舒服。”相叶很喜欢二宫那肉肉的汉堡手，他怕坦白一切之后再也没有机会享受这份温柔了，“我做了对不起二宫先生的事，觉得很内疚。”

二宫被他话里的称呼震了心神。

“二宫先生”是还没失忆前的相叶才会这样叫他的。

他看着相叶，他一步一步地走近过去，他站到他面前，他抬起头看着他，眼里不知道为什么就涌上了泪花。

“你叫我什么？”

二宫拽紧相叶的衣角，相叶一句话让他一颗心忽高忽低，思绪变化万千。

眼前的相叶到底是哪一个相叶？

“二宫先生。”相叶又重复了一次，“我……我其实并没有失忆。”

二宫的手停止了动作，生硬地从相叶的脸上垂了下来。

“你……没有失忆？”

二宫的声音既轻且含糊，他一直看着相叶的眼睛，那双不会说谎的清澈眼眸此刻盛住满满的歉意。

“是，是的。”

相叶回想起这段时间被二宫温柔照顾，他知道当真相揭开的时候，他会失去这一切幸福。

可是他真的无法接受自己再欺骗二宫了，特别是经过昨晚的事之后，他觉得这样的自己太卑鄙了。

“那不是很好吗？”

二宫将自己投入相叶的怀里，把他紧紧抱住。

“很好？”

相叶不敢有所动作，身体僵直。他预期中二宫的反应——生气、愤怒、甚至是立刻赶他走，这些通通都没有出现。他如同坠入一个梦境，美好、虚幻并且非常不真实。

“我很开心！”

二宫的声音很兴奋，他高兴得哭了出来，安静的屋子里只有他的啜泣声。

相叶在想二宫这超乎他意料的反应是不是说他可以期待某些更美好的事情会发生？

“你不恨我撒谎骗了你？你不是很讨厌我的吗？”

“恨的！欺骗我的人啊，我都讨厌极了！”二宫把自己埋在相叶的胸膛，声音听起来闷闷的，“但要是我很喜欢那个人，我会考虑原谅他的。”

“二宫先生……”

相叶在怀疑着自己的耳朵，二宫这句疑似告白的话代表什么意思？他希望自己敢多想一点，却又怕这是自己的胡思乱想。

“叫我和君！”二宫踮起脚亲吻相叶，“这是我男朋友的专属叫法！”

相叶想自己明明没有喝酒，头也不痛，怎么会有宿醉的感觉？他神志不清，眼里看见的都是二宫俊俏的五官，他鼓起勇气将二宫抱住，眼泪不争气地哗哗直流。

“和君……”

“嗯！”

“和君！”

“我在！”

“我真的很喜欢和君，我想着你也许会讨厌我，所以我才撒谎的。看到你出现在病房的时候，我在想我完蛋了！你明明就已经拒绝过我，我也不知好歹地对你很高傲，但我却还是很喜欢你，在你有危险的时候，我只想着要保护你，千万不能让你有一点损伤。所以我好怕我的喜欢会让你讨厌，很害怕从你口中会说出什么狠话来。”

“所以你就想着你反正都准备要辞职了，干脆就装失忆逃避我，对吗？”

二宫是个七窍玲珑的人，有些话相叶说了一半，他就猜后半段是怎样了。

“你怎么知道我想辞职？”相叶松了手低头看着二宫，“你是因为同情我所以才撒谎说是我男朋友的？”

“我是撒了谎之后才发现那封信的。”

二宫拉着相叶坐到沙发上，他将自己窝在相叶的怀里并揽住相叶的手不让他逃避。

“你醒来说失忆的时候，我真的很……我从来没有试过这么不知所措。我在你做手术的时候就已经想好了，等你做完手术出来，我要告诉你——我想和你试试开始交往。”

相叶惊喜地看着二宫，二宫敌不过他灼热如火的目光，耳朵上的软肉红了起来。相叶知道二宫其实是个会害羞的人，而耳朵发红是他害羞的表现。

“真的吗？你说的都是真的吗？你真的想和我交往？”相叶不自觉握住了二宫双肩，“我不是在做梦吧？”

“你的梦里有我这么好看的男朋友吗？”二宫捏了捏相叶的脸蛋，然后乖乖地被相叶拥入怀里。

他想爱情其实真的不是自己想像中那么恐怖，不然又怎么会有人前赴后继地跳入爱情的世界里呢？

“雅纪。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢你！谢谢你让我看到爱情美好的一面！”

“我也要谢谢和君，在我人生最低潮的时候，和君的金句拯救了我呢。”

两个人相视一笑，窗外阳光灿烂，岁月静好。

 

尾声

大野的记招是一个重磅炸弹，一直清心寡欲的大野除了多年前的绯闻之外，几乎没有任何的相关报道，这次一来就是如此劲爆，把在场的媒体记者都吓了一大跳。最初想要借那些亲昵照敲诈一笔的记者也没想到大野这么干脆直接地承认了关系，搞了这么一出之后倒显得那些照片没什么爆点了。

鉴于樱井不是艺能界的人，因此媒体也不便公开他的相关资料。整场记招有二宫在控场，气氛都相当平和。当一切结束的时候，二宫低头悄悄松了口气。真正的硬仗是歌迷的反应，希望那些媒体看在过往还不错的关系份上，能笔下留情，稍稍写得好一点，让歌迷比较能接受。

更希望大野的粉丝能看在樱井那张俊俏的脸蛋份上，对这段感情给予祝福吧。

二宫正在将东西收拾的时候，护送大野到车场的相叶已经再次返回记招现场。

“我来帮你。”

“已经收拾好了，我们走吧。”二宫将资料递给相叶，然后将他空闲的手牵住，“回家吧！”

相叶开心地把二宫的手扣紧，两个人的身影被会场的射灯拉得很长很长。

大野的演唱会门票依旧火爆难求，粉丝对这段恋情以祝福居多，而大野对爱情的坚定更是吸引了一批新饭。他和樱井的互动也成为粉丝口中津津乐道的狗粮，樱井的背景也被扒出了出来——名牌大学毕业、大企业的高管、不输艺人的超高颜值，这些都让粉丝对他的好感倍增。

如期举行的演唱会，歌迷热情、场面火爆，相叶和一众斯达夫在后台忙得热火朝天。大野登台第一首歌是《Sakura》，他给樱井安排了最佳的位置，樱井在出门前把自己变装成一个地味的大叔，大野看到樱井发过来的照片后笑得不能自已。

二宫坐在樱井旁边，他观看着满场如星光的手灯不停挥舞，他想大野这些年来的努力终究没有白费，他值得让人追随。

当大野在台上用美妙歌声和动人舞蹈令全场着迷的时候，二宫收到相叶在后台发过来的信息——“二宫先生，后台一切顺利！”

相叶坚持在工作的时候称呼他为“二宫先生”，他的执着总让二宫无奈之余又隐隐心动。

他想遇到相叶是他的幸运。而其余三人又何尝不是这样想呢？

遇到生命里的那个TA是最值得感激的事！

 

END


End file.
